The Last Lombax
by shkkf
Summary: A mysteriues secret leads Ratchet & Clank to something they would have never thought possible. Amongst a new adventure, old enemies however are always lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets unraveled

**Secrets unraveled**

It was a nice summer's day as Ratchet landed with Aphelion on Fastoon. The Lombax had defeated the Zoni and rescued Clank. As the cockpit opened, a cool breeze enveloped the Lombax fur, sending a small shiver down his spine as he sat up trying to get out of the ship. Clank his metallic friend, his best friend actually came out as well. The duo stared at the ruined city of Fastoon as Ratchet made his way towards a small house not far from the courtyard. Much had happened since he had found Clank again.

Not only did he move to Polaris to learn more of his people but also he made a small home on Fastoon (with the help of Clank that is!). And yes every once in a while Qwark or Talwyn with Cronk and Zephyr came to visit. Not that Ratchet cared, he was happy to be with Clank once again and the same could be said for Clank but still something felt amiss for the Lombax, he just could not describe what!

"Hey Clank how is the power generator doing?!" he asked at the metal robot who had been trying to find out the cause of an energy problem. "As much as I like to ratchet I cannot concentrate if you are disturbing me." Ratchet gave him just a strange like as he cocked his eyebrow wondering if he would ever fully understand how that robot be so well Clank like. Then again who cares? He was Ratchet's best pall and buddy and nothing would change that.

In the time Clank was back Ratchet had found out a lot of information about his people. Not only how they had made the Dimensionator, but also other things like some of the Lombax history. He even learned a bit of Lombax whenever Talwyn was around. Ratchet was interrupted as a small noise began to rumble where Clank stood. The robot smiling as the generator came to live "You see Ratchet? Nothing to worry about." Ratchet could not believe his eyes! "SWEET!" he yelled "Warm water at last… No more cold showers or cold rooms! You're a genius Clank." Clank could only giggle at the comment had just made. But all of a sudden another beeping started, it wasn't the generator tough as ratchet tried to figure out where it came from. "Incoming call from Captain Qwark, Ratchet!" said Clank as he grabbed the holovision from within his chest. "Aahh Ratchet! There you are, you know it's not polite to not answer my phone calls. Those are expensive you know." Said the bumbling 'super-hero' as Ratchet just rolled his eyes. "Well I have great news! I have found something on Rykan V… It seems there was more in the lab then you guys had first discovered!" "Come on Qwark there is nothing there and you know it." Said the Lombax a bit annoyed as he really wanted to get back to work on his new house. "I mean it guys… it's HUGE!!! Trust me on this one or my name is not…" Ratchet began to growl as Clank began to move towards Aphelion. "Al right all right Jesus, one seems to have stepped with the wrong feet out of his bed." Qwark murmured as Ratchet broke the connection motioning to where had stood. "Uuh Clank?" he asked in awe as he noticed his friend had gone missing. "I'm already in the ship, Ratchet." Said Clank. Aphelion noticed that the Lombax had entered the cockpit so she closed the hatch. "Where are we of to this time?" she asked polite "Rykan V, Qwark thinks he may have found something there and whatever it is it seems to be huge…" Tough he did not let it be sensed to Clank nor Aphelion, but a part of him wanted for once that Qwark spoke the truth!

As they left orbit, Aphelion prepared her hyper drive to enter hyperspace. Something both of them had done a lot of times before! As a small gap was created in the existence of space itself the ship launched forward into the gap. What felt like mere cubits, were actually thousands of thousands of kilocubits they passed with ease. "Is hyper jumping not grand?....Hehehehehe." Clank laughed as Ratchet just shook his head once the emerged above Rykan V again. "Man I haven't been here since I bought the Gyro Cycle from the Smuggler. I wonder what Qwark was searching here anyway!" "I wonder that also, it is not like Qwark to be in a place like this!" Clank said with a tone of mistrust. Ok he was the more positive of Captain Qwark of the two of them, but still Qwark had a known record of being a wuss, wimp, jelly bone, coward, (let's just skip this shall we?). Qwark was standing near the entrance of the abandoned Lombax lab as Aphelion landed right next to him. As soonas they landed Qwark greeted them signaling to go inside the lab, he seemed to be very anxious to show them whatever he had found.

"Qwark there is nothing new here then the last time!" Ratchet sighed as he searched around. "Come on Ratchet do you really think that I, captain Qwark, would mislead you?" Both Clank and the Lombax gave a mild stare at him. "Ok so I helped Drek, caused the menace with the Protopets, chickened out with Nefarious…" "You forgot about when you teamed up with Tachyon to save yourself, or the time you attacked us during the period Emperor Otto wanted to create a Ratchet army or the time…" "Alright alright I get it but I have done good things to you know!" said Qwark irritated at Clank. He stepped towards a wall which had a certain Lombax writing on it. "Here I found this! I don't know what it means but it could be huge!" "QWARK!!!" growled Ratchet as banged his hand on the symbols. As soon as his hand had hit the wall they began to light, same as what had happened a year ago. The wall began to rise into the ceiling as a damp moisture air came out from behind it. "Aaw man that stinks!" waving his hand to try and get rid of the awful smell. "I told you I found something!" said Qwark triumphant as Clank just hit has head with his hand shaking it. Ratchet on the other hand was a bit terrified, not for what was inside the hidden room, but for what he might find! Who knew what secret lay inside that dark room, as he began to gather his nerve he set a step into the dark. It began to take his body over as the light faded away. "Clank can you help me here buddy?" he asked as Clank switched on his lights, the room showed to be empty like the original lab only in the center of it lay a table with on it a book. It was written in Lombaxian but the strangely it felt to ratchet like he knew what it was as he smelled heavily the air around it. "I… remember that… smell!" Clank just stood there as Qwark also came into the room almost pushing both the Lombax and the robot into the wall crushing them both. "Qwark you, don't get in here it's tight you know. "Euh hehehe sorry guys. I did not know." As he tried to get out of the room again. "We need to get this to Talwyn she can translate it better then we can!" Ratchet explained as both he and Clank made there way to the ship. Qwark wanted to know how he would get towards Apogee Station, "Well how did you get to Rykan V then?" shouted Ratchet as he left the planet with a hurry. "Well time to get in touch with my feminine side… AGAIN!" he said as he pulled out a blond wig and several other items.

"Apogee Station, home to the famous Marcadian Max Apogee and his daughter Talwyn Apogee… A high-tech station covered with the newest gadgets and gizmo's along with state of the art defenses and…" said Zephyr before being interrupted by Talwyn "That's enough! Really you two need to know when to stop talking drives me crazy!" she said as all three of them walked to the hangar. Ratchet had phoned her he would be there shortly with something very interesting!! And if Talwyn knew the Lombax then it must be something very very interesting to say the least!

"Hiya Tal, Cronk, Zephyr how are things going?" Ratchet asked as Talwyn hugged Clank something Ratchet found funny, it was like she digged robots instead of organic life forms. Not that it bothered him he was not the one to fall for "naked" girls who had "guardian" robots protecting her 24/7. "So you had something important to show us?" she asked at him "Ooh yea this, Qwark found it on Rykan V" "But we searched that planet already!!" she said with a high pitched voice as if it was impossible that Qwark found anything! As she grabbed the book she began to read with sometimes a few mhhh then oooh's and then wauw's. It wasn't until she had reached around halfway the book that her mouth fall open as if it she had just found out she won the Polaris Lottery. "Ratchet this…this…. I can't believe it!!!" everyone was surprised, but mostly Ratchet as he wanted to know what was so great. "This book here tells us about your people's history!! From when they started as a small civilization, up until the time Tachyon invaded Fastoon. After that…" her voice becoming more sorrowful "…well there it stops. But that was not the most interesting! It refers to your father!!" "WHAT?!" everyone gasped at what the had heard. "You got to be kidding me! My dad?! HOW?!" "Well he was the guardian of the Dimensionator it seems this was his log! And so it was for every Lombax before him who received the book, to write down there history." Ratchet was shown the page where it stood. His father had written down everything from the day he received the book up until he sended ratchet back to Fastoon. That was how Talwyn found out, the description of an infant Lombax with green eyes who was send to Solana. Ratchet gazed over every page trying to deceiver as much as he could until he reached a small section that he could not translate. "Tal what is this?" asked the green eyed Lombax to the Marcadian as she bowed over she began to read. "There stands:

At

Cois

Bathis

Liachild

Niddeh worm far slienep ehs unsty allit allash tile ht aiy ful fath

the Last Lombax!

… That's all." she said "What does it mean?" Ratchet asked scratching the back of his head. "Oooh I love riddles! Let me see here." As Clank began to ponder what it meant Ratchet was confused. "Wasn't I the last Lombax? I mean it does say Last Lombax!" "I have no idea Ratchet, Cronk Zephyr you guys have any idea on what it means?" she said towards the two battle bots. "Sorry miss Talwyn, I have no idea.. Same for Zephyr here." Said Cronk as he was not happy at all, he was a renowned expert at Lombax history yet he did not know how to translate that darn book! But after a while Clank joyfully jumped into the air. "I found it!" "What Clank? Did you find out what it means?!" "No, but I do have a theory! Lombax technology reacts on there DNA does it not? Then why not touch the book! It might work." Said Clank as he pulled Ratchet towards the book. As the Lombax stood above the page he began to feel second doubts. "What if something happens? I mean this isn't your average book!" he said gulping a little. As he reached his hands out towards the page of the book, he bagen to hope that this was a bad dream, but at the same time he could not, no he would not back down no matter what would happen. He needed to know this not only for himself but for his people. There was a reason that there stood the Last Lombax and perhaps it was meant for him! It did make sense as he was the son of the Lombax that guarded the Dimensionator! His hand touched the book, but nothing happened. "See I told you tha…" before he could finish his sentence the book came to life as if it had gotten a will of it's own. The letters on the page began to swirl around reforming themselves towards new sentences, new meanings and a new text. Talwyn gasped when she read what was on the pages now.

At Cobalia

Is this child

Hidden from war in sleep she shall stay until the faithful day

the Last Lombax!

Talwyn had not even finished telling Ratchet what was on the page, as the word Cobalia waw enough for. "Let's go Clank Cobalia here we come!" he said in a very happy voice. He grabbed the book even with protest from Talwyn who got confused at what just happened. "Ratchet what do you expect to find on Cobalia? There is nothing but swamp there and the gelatonium factory that is!" Clank exclaimed as he was looking in the Lombax eyes, searching for a glimpse of anything which could give Clank insight in that head of his.

Ratchet stared at Clank as he entered Aphelion "We are going to search the Last Lombax!"


	2. Chapter 2: Grog, pirates and a whole lot

**Grog, pirates and a lot of trouble!**

"Why Cobalia?" Ratchet thought as he and Clank were flying trough space. It just did not make sense. And besides that why did there stand 'the last Lombax'? So many questions and so few answers. "Ratchet?" asked Clank worried. "Huh what?! Oh it's you Clank. Sorry I was thinking about something." "I respect once choice of free speech, thinking and so forth I would not mind should you pay attention to the road!" said the robot to his friend as Ratchet noticed they had been drifting of into an asteroid field. Aphelion did her best to try and avoid as many rocks as she could, but even with the Lombax steering it was to no avail. Several huge asteroids bumped into the front of Aphelion scraping of the paint and dented her beyond believe. "I do not know for how long I can hold this up!" Aphelion said towards her passengers. "Prepare to set course to the planet!" Clank let out an 'Oh my' as he noticed which planet they were about to enter. "Ratchet I do think you should…" "Not NOW Clank." As the small ball of fuzz gave it everything he had Aphelion went into a sharp turn, almost crashing on one of the huge rocks.

"Phew we made it!!" he yelled in joy as he turned of the engine. "Well that was one heck of a ride was it not Clank?... Ummm Clank?!" Clank was nowhere to be seen, and it was then Ratchet noticed what planet they had landed on, he wished he had not landed on this planet any planet but this one! "Aphelion you stay here ok?" "But Ratchet I want to have some fun too once in a while… Humpff you get all the fun whilst I always 'stay put'. One day you'll regret it you know." She said as the Lombax made his way towards where Clank would be held captive. He had landed on Ardolis and that was not a place to be for a Lombax like himself after crashing the planet several times over! As he walked towards the caves he noticed one of the Grummels, a big 'fat' alien that sat inside some sort of shell like contraption. They always opened when costumers were nearby. "Devices devices!!! Get here your devices… Nerve gas hot from the press." It said when the Lombax came within it's proximity. "Ooh hey slick! Long time no see. So what is it this time? Nerve gas? Leech bombs?... You name it I got it!" Ratchet rolled his eyes as he said he was searching for Clank. "Have you perhaps seen him pass? It's nothing for Clank to go of on his own…" The alien stared at the sad Lombax perhaps he could help. "Hey slick I have not seen your buddy, but I have seen a small band of robots going to Slag's base a min or so back." "WHAT?! They got Clank…" he growled heavily, he had only found Clank not to long ago and now those pirates had the nerve of botnapping him?! He grabbed his wrench tightly into his hand running towards the caves hoping he would be in time to help out his friend.

Not far from where Ratchet was, Rusty Pete smiled as he looked down on his prisoner. "Aye mate! Capt'n will be glad to see ya in chains you know. (hic)." He said as several other pirates grabbed the small robot and placed him on a chair, binding him with rope, metal chains and what one would think was a shoelace? "Pete why are you doing this?" asked Clank in a sad voice, whilst in the meantime trying to wiggle his arms free but it had no success. Rusty Pete turned around a sword in his right hand as it came close to Clank's neck. "You ask me to much (hic) question you!" he said whilst doing several more hiccups. "Your mate killed me best friend and capt'n twice. I'm just returning the (hic) favor." He said holding the blade steady to his neck. But before he was capable of doing anything a yell came from the room above.

"Pete ye ol'bucket o bolts!!! Ya told me you would fix me a new body… I haven't seen one did you then?!" scolded Slag as he was carried into the room by some pirates. It seemed that he still had no body so his head had been placed on a soft pillow, being carried around by some of his henchmen. "Sorry capt'n! But look whose here…(hic)" he said pointing towards the small bot on the chair. "Well I'll be shot and called a blarg! It's Secret agent Clank, capt'n!" said one of the pirates, only to receive a 'shut up' from Slag who knew very well who this was. "Aye if he be here, then that scallywag of a Lombax must be around here somewhere. Pete why did ya not tell me this sooner?!" Slag demanded as Rusty Pete only said "Well I (hic) was going to, but I was thinking 'the capt'n would love a new body'… So I was gonna fix it for ya." Slag's eyes widened "WHAT?! This mangy rat as me new body?! Ye got a lot of nerve Pete!" he said in a very threatening voice. "Now find me a REAL body!" he yelled, now both Pete and Clank were annoyed. Pete because of all the trouble he did snatching the bot, and Clank because he was not 'good enough' for Slag. "Well then Clank, let's see if your friend will come and rescue ya… Give him a warm welcome wont ya lads?" several arrr's and aye's and whatnot could be heard from the crew.

Ratchet had no problems so far, the bats were hanging asleep and not bugging him and no sentries spotted him. Perhaps he could sneak in get Clank and get the hell off this planet! But just as he was about to knock out one of the guards a blade appeared at his neck. "Move ya Lombax, I dare ye!" said the pirate as he held his blade tightly at the Lombax skin. A small trail of blood stained his fur as he began to yelp in agony. "The capt'n wants to speak to you." As he pushed Ratchet forward. Not soon afterwards he himself was also put in a chair, several pirates holding there gun ready to fire at the creature if he even moved a mere microcubit. "You guys will be in so much trouble if I get my guns!" he growled. Only be kicked in the stomach by the pirate closest to him. His head fell down as pains settled into his stomach even his ribs had felt the blow! "Arrr young Lombax, we meet again!" said a low voice, Ratchet recognized that voice anywhere! "Slag!!" he yelled. "Aye it is I! Did ye really think you could kill me off that easily on Merdegraw? If it wasn't for that Darkwater I would have killed ya with me bare hands!" Ratchet chuckled lowly to avoid being hit again in his guts as he made a small remark "Shall I help you a 'hand'?" Only Clank had heard the joke and giggled as Pete wanted to know what so funny Clank swiftly said nothing. "My circuitry sometimes does this. I am sorry." Off course this was a lie, but what the pirates did not know, they would not care for!

"Lombax, you'll be dining with the devil tonight once I have let ya be skewered! And ye can rest assured that me men will enjoy it!" smiling villainously at the creature, he turned his attention to Pete "Pete why are you still here? I said to fix me a new body! I wanna drink me grog with own bloody hands…" he shouted towards his first mate "Aye aye capt'n finding a body." Before quickly running off trying to find a new body which Slag would/could not reject. Oh how he had searched the galaxy for a new one but every time he had found something useful for his friend he rejected it. "To small… Ugly!... Not shiny enough… It doesn't have any legs, ya bucket of bolts!... That is not even a robot!!!" But if Slag wanted it, he would find it (eventually). Ratchet watched around him, scanning the area. Slag had placed several pirates near each exit and he had a handful of them guarding his own 'head' literally! "Damm no way out, I wish I had my gear still with me. Then I could show these pirates something they would never forget!" he growled as an idea flipped into his head. "Yo Slag, I bet I can drink you under the table!" Clank was shocked did he just hear Ratchet say he could beat Slag? At grog drinking?!! "Hahahaaaa… Ye must have a dead wish Lombax. Nobody can drink as much as good old' capt'n Slag! And why do ye wanna?!" Ratchet began to think at this, as his plan had not reached so far. I just wanted to draw Slag's attention not get into a drinking match! "Well if I win you'll release me and Clank." "Arrr, why should I do that? You got nothing to bargain with ya mangy scoundrel. I should strangle… Me arms where are me arms? Ooh if only I had them." He sighed almost cried as he remembered he was only a head. But that wouldn't matter he had the perfect list to get a new body and the Lombax! "Tell ye what Ratchet… If you win you'll be free once more. But if I win, ye will make me a new body!" said Slag spitting out a few oil drops on the Lombax face. "Don't do it Ratchet pirates never play fair!" "You're on!" Ratchet said joyfully as Clank just rolled his eyes. "Out of all the dumb things you did ratchet this one even makes Qwark seems bright!" Clank said as he was very worried if Ratchet would have any chance against that monstrosity of a pirate.

"Aye listen up (hic) the rules are simple… last man euuh Lombax or robot to stand on his feet wins!" Rusty Pete said. He had returned as he heard that there would be a grog competition and if there was anything he loved it was grog a battle. Especially now as it was the capt'n Slag vs Ratchet. Grog was placed on the table as several barrels were rolled besides them. Special mucks were given to each contestant. Both of them bearing the famous 'pirate face' on them. "On your mark… Get set!..." Slag quickly ordered a straw as they placed it into the muck he quickly began to sip his pint taking a head start on Ratchet. "Hey?! That that that…that's cheating." "GO!" yelled Rusty Pete as he quickly began to drink his own pint trying to catch up with Slag who already had around three down.

Everyone stared as pint after pint loaded with grog went down there throats. Tough Clank was especially hypnotized as to where Slag could keep al that booze. Heck he was only a head after all!

Pint after pint disappeared as more barrels were opened. Pete began to look worried as he saw more then a week supply of grog go away right before his very eyes. "Give it up Lombax… ye don't have the guts to face with the likes of me!" Slag said who get a remark from Ratchet "You're the one to speak.. You have no gut!" at this even Pete could not hold his laugh "Shut your grog hole the both of ya! Less ye want to be hanged on the keel!" Slag shouted. Ratchet began to feel himself get a bit woozy from all the grog. "If I don't think of something fast I'll loose this darn match!" he said in himself, just as an idea struck in. Slag drank pint after pint after pint. He quickly gained around twenty mucks more then Ratchet who it seemed had trouble drinking more. "Told ya Lombax you aren't no match for capt'n Slag… Muhahahaaa! Just give in." as Slag kept drinking and drinking. Rather did he know that Ratchet deliberately drank less!

Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours as both Slag and Ratchet kept drinking. Ratchet had around seventy pints at which point he began to feel very very woozy! But Slag had consumed around a few barrels already. But he began to feel sick as well even starting to sing a song of some sort. "Wenchies oooh wenchies… One cannot describe the joy!!! I'll drink one more for me wenchies. I'll even plunder the stoooore… A piiiiirate ever moooore!!" Slag finally lost it as the last few pints he drank spilled next to him on the floor. He himself landed into it a few seconds later. Rusty Pete could not believe what he just saw. "Ummm… Ratchet wins?" he said unsure as to what had just happened. Ratchet stood up as he untied Clank quickly running , as fast he could at that point, towards his ship with Clank behind… No, in front of him! Urging the green eyed one to pick up the pace.

Not far from them was Aphelion already warming up her engine as Clank had contacted her. She felt a bit sad for the poor chap as Ratchet tried to get into the cockpit, even Clank was needed to help him in order to get him inside. "Oooh that stinks! Ratchet once your sober you need a bath quickly!" Aphelion said turning on the air-condition making Ratchet sneeze. "And don't you dare throw up on my seat you hear. Or else it won't be your birthday for a long time." She said as the ship took off leaving angry pirates in its wake. "Hey that's not fair! They cheated… Captain had more grog then that Lombax!" Shouted Pete as Slag himself was still out cold. "Ready the ships lads!" Pete said as the pirates quickly made there way towards the ships ready to hunt some cat.

"Ratchet are you alright?" asked Clank as he began to check his friend for any strange signs. "Except for a… (burp) very painful stomach and feeling drunk for a week. I'm fine!" As the ship left Ardolis for the blackness of space, the ship was contacted by the pirates. "Ahoy young scallywags, ye really believed capt'n Slag, scourge of the galaxy, would be defeated so easily?" "Does this guy never give up?" Ratchet sighed as he tried to steer the plane straight. "Aphelion can you get us out of here? Ratchet is in no condition to fly!" Clank said as he noticed the pirates gaining on them. "My sensors indicate that I could escape. I will start the hyperspace engine." She said as several small pirate ships came into view, ready to take down the Lombax vessel. Not far from the Aphelion "Darn it Pete, we are pirates we cheat next time don't let em get away! There goes me only chance at getting me new body!!!" Slag yelled as Pete got closer towards the vessel. "With all respect sir, shut your grog hole! (hic) Flying as an art and one does not rush it." He said in a nice voice as if trying to teach the captain some manners. But before Pete could even fire at the ship as it vanished "Arrrr they escaped again! Ye be cursed Lombax. By me headless body, ye be cursed!!!"

As Aphelion entered hyperspace, a small snoring sound filled the entire cockpit as Ratchet had fallen asleep from all the grog he had. Clank got a blanket from behind the seat and placed it over his friend. "Sleep well Ratchet you earned it!"


	3. Chapter 3: Showers, swamps and suprises

**Showers,**** swamps and suprises**

"YAAAWN… Now that was a good nap!" Ratchet said stretching himself from ear to tail. He almost hit his head when he noticed he was still inside the ship. Clank just waved his hand back and forth to get rid of the foul stench that came from Ratchet. They had left hyperspace only a few moments before he had woken up, perfect because he was needed to land the ship! "Prepare for landing Clank, let's hope that this time we won't come across that darn Smuggler again." He said as the ship made a noise dive towards the Gelatonium plant. As the ship touched the ground Ratchet pressed the button of the cockpit to make it fly open, Clank immediately jumped out whilst Aphelion just was happy to have no more 'smelly passengers'.

"Ratchet do you have any idea where to search? It is not like that book gave us any directions as to where we should go on Cobalia!" the robot said as Ratchet assured him they would find the place. "It's not like this planet has a lot to offer besides swamps and some gelatonium you know." Cheerful as he was he made his way towards on of the vendors, the one he liked least actually. As the purple dressed Grummel jumped out of its shell it greeted the Lombax. "Good day sir…We just have our winter collection in, care to try it?! Mhhhh?" the Grummel tried his best to sell of the new armor and eventually Ratchet gave in, tough he did not like the guy one bit, perhaps because he did not like being touched by it. As the walls jumped up, Ratchet fell his old suite stripped off as a warm gas enveloped him from top to bottom. Afterwards new clothes took the place where his old ones were. The walls lowered and he was able to admire his new outfit. It looked kind of nice! It was a tight fit costume, like his original one, only the colors were different going from a marine blue to some spots of red and blue with green along the sides.

After having paid the Grummel for his service he and Clank began to search the swamps. Every once in a while Ratchet got a bug in his mouth making him cough like crazy, Clank however had no such 'side effect'. He had another feeling, it was as if they were being watched, but perhaps it was just his imagination. Lucky for them the Leviathan's did not bother Ratchet knowing very well who and what that creature was. Therefore it was like taking a walk in the park. Ratchet opened the heavy book trying to figure out where that Lombax might be. Because why would they lie?! As he and Clank went further into the swamps they finally came towards a beautiful place, it had crystal pure water coming from a waterfall and the plants seemed to be 'normal', well for what one can call normal on a planet like that! *buzz* *buzz* Clank opened up his grill as he took the holoscreen out. "Incoming call from Talwyn!" "Ratchet, Clank? I have great news. I was able to get to IRIS and guess what! It's true. You aren't the only Lombax here…" Talwyn said as she was filled with joy for the good news she bared for him. "Uuuh what?! So it is true… YEA I knew it. You see Clank, its true…" Ratchet jumped a few times in the air. He could not believe it, he always knew he could not have been the last one of his kind he just felt it. And now he actually knew that it was true! "Come on Clank let's go find him or her… YEA!!!" "Ratchet be practical, do you even know where we need to start searching? For all we might get lost. And Cobalia is not a planet I wish to be lost in." Clank said as he began to get more and more the feeling of being watched. "NA, you worry too much Clank!" Ratchet said as he used his arms to set more force into his words. "Tal? We are going to keep searching here." "Roger that Ratchet, I'll send Cronk and Zephyr as soon as I am able to. They could help you!" said Talwyn trough the communication link. As soon as it was off Ratchet just sighed "Those two bots couldn't find anything. But oh well at least they can help a little." Ratchet chuckled as he contemplated at what those bots had done in there 'weird' life.

After searching several hours, including getting filthy from the swamps and every once in a while squashing a bug or so, our hero's found themselves at a stalemate. Ratchet was tired from all the walking, his fur wet and smelly by the vapors of the planet. Clank had no progress either, he scanned the area as Ratchet settled on a fallen tree, enjoying the fact that he was able to sit down for a change. "Any luck Clank?... Man my feet are killing me!" he said as Clank just watched as the Lombax began to massage his sore feet. As he was watching the Lombax he taught he had heard something… "Umm Ratchet? Did you hear that?!" he said towards the Lombax who was still rubbing his own feet "Hear what Clank? All I hear are the trees, the wind, the darn swamp gasses!" he said in a small growl as he returned to his working at his feet. God that felt soo good. A few moments later tough the sound came back and this time Ratchet had heard it also…

"Get back Clank." He whispered grabbing his wrench tightly into his hands. As he made his way towards the bushes from where he had heard the sound come, his heart began to pound more and more. He quickly grabbed the bushes and tore them away revealing nothing? "Huh what?! I would have sworn I heard something from here." "Well ya got to be a lot faster there mate!" said a voice from behind him. It was to late as soon as he had turned around he was facing eye to eye with the blue reptilian, his knife ready to plunge into the Lombax side. "Aye partner long time no see. But a warning to ya, don't let your guard down." Said the Smuggler as the red feathered parrot descended from above landing on his shoulder "Kwa… Indeed!...Kwa" Ratchet was confused to say the least, but Clank filled in "Mister Smuggler why have you been following us?" "I'm not gonna let my best 'friends' get into trouble ya hear me." He said as he placed his knife back into the pocket. Ratchet sill rubbing his head was neither happy nor clean. As he had fallen into the filth of the swamp, still coughing up various things as he tried to get his fur somewhat more clean. "(cough) Yuk.. Why should we believe you?! All you want from us (cough) is money." "Ooh my apologies…" said the alien as he almost groveled before Ratchet's eyes. "Let me make it up to you… I'll bring you to where you need to be, but naturally this information cannot be given away without some compensation that I myself will not be harmed by you." He said in an eerie voice. "Kwa… Cold hard cash…kwa!!" Ratchet sighed at the fact he was going to pay him again for information. But then again this was not a normal situation they were in! "Ok, you'll get your cash… But if I sense you leading us off for even a second the deals off!" Ratchet growled, but the Smuggler seemed to be unaffected. "Whoo partner, but first your taking a shower! I aint going around nowhere with that kind of smell." He said waving his hand around. Ok he had a point, Ratchet's breath still smelled of grog and with the new swamp style on his fur, well it would get any man sick. Even the plumber!!

"Fine, I'll go wash up if you know a place were to shower?" he asked. "As a matter of fact I do! Never go home without it." The Smuggler grasped something from his bag a small capsule of some sorts. As he placed it on the floor he zapped it with what seemed to be an electric stinger. All of a sudden the capsule began to expand, getting larger and larger until it finally stopped growing. "Whooa!! Now that is sweet." Exclaimed the Lombax as he admired the portable shower.

"Indeed isn't she? Bought it from a scientist at Viceron the Cragmites hold captive. Handy if your on a planet like this one!" he said smirking. "Ratchet would you hurry? I do not like this place at dark you know." Clank said pulling at the Lombax trousers almost pulling them of them and there. "Hey partner don't loose your pants! I don't like other men in there commando uniform if ya catch my drift." Said the Smuggler as he walked off not wanting to see the other male shower in such a 'public' place. "Grrr, really that guy is so annoying. But he did provide me a shower Clank. Besides it will take some time to clean this mess up!" he said as he pulled of his pilot cap, along with his upper clothing. The smell was intoxicating, he surely had gotten himself dirty this time, as he looked at his fur. Normally it was a nice gold like color but now it looked green with tints of brown. He pulled down his trousers and boxer before stepping on the platform. Clank a bit ashamed and wanting to respect his friends privacy turned around scanning the rest of the area again. "At the least he could have gotten some curtains… Because man this is so humiliating." Ratchet said towards Clank as water began to pour on his fur, making it wet enough so that even the skin below got a good washing. "Kwa…NICE BUTT…kwa!" said the parrot who seemingly had not accompanied the Smuggler at whatever he was doing at the moment. Ratchet just showed his fangs at the parrot as he continued to wash himself, even taunting the little creature by 'really' showing of his ass to it. The warm water did it's trick eventually, as the mud and other unpleasant things fell of giving the Lombax a much healthier look. Hell he even used soap, a kind of apple smell like fragrance, on his entire body making him foam like crazy. Clank's sensors had picked up the sent and even if he did not wanted to he watched as Ratchet was showering giggling loudly when he saw his friend all covered in the soap. He almost looked as if he was a snow man!

After he felt clean enough he got out of the shower, dried himself as best he could and pulled his cloths back on. Whilst waiting for the blue reptile to come back.

"Well then shall we go?" asked the Smuggler as he came back towards the place he had left Ratchet and Clank behind. Getting a firm nod from them. *buzz* Quickly Ratchet picked up the holovision. "Hey hey rookie! Watch the skies…" said Zephyr. They began to look at the sky as a small black dot became two dots. "Cronk Zephyr!" Ratchet almost yelled out. The Smuggler just trying to divert his ears from the Lombax next to him. "Jesus partner, watch out where you point that mouth of yours. You got a hefty voice ya know!" he said, as at the same time the two bots reached the ground.

"Miss Talwyn send us to help ya find whatever it is we are looking for." Said Zephyr, whilst Cronk just gave him a strange look. "What?! We are! And it's not like we are going to bump into Cragmites here." He said… "Uh I happen to know, that there are no Craggymites here. So let's just help the Lombax here." "Guys, guys… Chill down we just need to find the entrance and the Smuggler here has agreed to help us in exchange for..." Ratchet was caught of guard as the parrot just yelled in "Kwa… Bolts!...Kwa!" "A Smuggler eh? I have heard of one whose being searched by the Polaris police… Perhaps this fella?!" Zephyr asked. "I can assure you gentlemen, that we are nothing more then a humble trader trying to earn an honest bolt." The two bots did not know what to think but then again they were here to help Ratchet and try and find some fugitive of sorts.

The Smuggler guided the rest of the party trough the swamps of Cobalia. Every once a while they needed to wait tough as Cronk had fallen into disarray once again, but only because he always helped Zephyr not trip! "I told you, you should have been more careful!" said Zephyr at Cronk's head. "Hah! I'm only like this because I saved you from tripping with your rusty bolts!" Ratchet just slapped himself with his hand onto his forehead. And Clank just did not know what to say, which did not happen very much! "My bolts are not rusty… It's because of these gasses here yes that's it." Zephyr said in his defense.

"Hey you two tin cans, quiet. I think I might have found something!" the Smuggler said as he pointed towards something. They had reached an open space, which was rare on Cobalia unless it were the swamps. But this was solid ground of some sort! "How is this possible?" Clank wanted to know scratching his head. "I have no idea Clank… Maybe this is what we are searching for?!" Ratchet asked giving a glare to the Smuggler whilst trying to avoid the two bots. "Aaah lookie here! Lombaxian writings eh?!" at the sound of the word Lombax,Rratchet ran towards the Smuggler almost pushing him aside. "Hey kid watch out where you're pushing!" scolded the Smuggler as the parrot gave him a very unwelcome stare. Ratchet could not care. Indeed the Smuggler was correct! It had Lombax writing on it, but the underground felt strange! It did not seem to be normal earth, as he began to dig a bit with his hands he suddenly felt the cold and hard surface of metal. "My god! This is not earth it's metal… It's a ship!" he said, which caught the Smugglers ear. "A ship eh? Perhaps this small adventure might be worthwhile after all." He said to himself giving the parrot something to nibble on.

"Ooh we need to inform miss Talwyn of this! It's huge." Zephyer quickly send a message towards the Marcadian, hoping it would reach her in time. Ratchet tried to decrypt what was on the 'wall' or whatever it was, as he had no idea how a vessel, besides Aphelion, looked like. "Ooh Clank! Can you contact Aphelion? Send her the coordinates. This place might be big enough for her to land." Clank began to broadcast a message to the Lombax vessel. "Done… It should only take a few minutes for her to get here, Ratchet." Clank too was very intrigued in the ship, well it did hold information to Ratchet's past! But it also gave rise to a lot of other questions at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4: A secret found

Author notes: A somewhat less exciting part of the story. But a needed one to bring true feeling and purpose to this story.

A review is always.

**A secret found**

Having studied the symbols and hoping he translated them well enough, Ratchet began to press some of the buttons on the strange flat object. Just at with the book it began to light up. Quickly taking cover behind a small stone, Ratchet saw what happened, light emitted from where he just was as the a small part of the wall just disappeared, or at least was not there anymore. "Now I'll be a Qwark fan!" shouted the Smuggler.

Everyone gasped, Ratchet had formed an entrance to the inside of the ship. "Well then…" he said a bit nervous "… Let's check it out no?" Clank put on his lights as everyone made there way into the darkness below. It was damp yet warm as if the ship had just landed or whatever happened. The stairs went on and on, further downwards as if they would never stop. Until Clank stopped. "Oh my!... This can't be good!" he said as he shined his lights in front of him. It showed nothing, no floor, no stairs, nothing. Ratchet looked around, but only darkness came into his view, but as if by magic he saw something… "Yo Clank, watch this." As he jumped as far as he could standing on top of nothing? "It's fake! An illusion." He said as he tapped on the floor. "Now this is indeed something strange!" the Smuggler added as he too went on the strange floor.

Everywhere they went there was nothing to see except for empty halls, and tunnels on ends. Sometimes they would find a stair getting them deeper and deeper down. Until…

"What is that?!" Zephyr asek Cronk pointing towards some sort of well he did not know what it was. "Well, this seems to be the Mutant Hybrinator machine, which will when activated turn us all into mutants." Cronk told everyone. But this did not scare the Lombax one bit! As he approached the coffin like device, his eyes widened. It was covered in spider webs, but he had a feeling and this feeling urged him to get closer! "Ratchet, Are you alright?!" asked Clank seeing his partner in some sort of hypnotic state. "……." Said Ratchet, as if he was being drawn towards the thing in the middle of the room.

"Are you alright rookie?!" asked Zephyr concerned not knowing if this was natural behavior. "Ooh I knew it's the Mutant Hybrinator!! We are all going to die!" he screamed ducking for cover.

Ratchet waved his hand removing some of the webs from the device. It was not for several minutes that he noticed what he was doing. "Uuh Clank? Where are we?!" the Lombax asked, only to get a stare from Clank telling him they were on Cobalia. Ratchet turned his gaze towards the device once more, noticing something odd. As he removed more of the webs he noticed something strange, it was yellow like. "What the?" his hands moving faster and faster removing more of the webs and dust that had settled until he finally could see what was inside. He fell on his back as he realized what lay inside. "This…it… can't be!!" gasping fro air while trying not to faint. Clank approached along with the Smuggler, they could not believe there eyes. Inside laid a Lombax… A beautiful young woman, her figure was tender yet strong. She lay peaceful her golden fur seemed untouched by the existence of time. As Ratchet came back towards it he could not believe his eyes. Never had he seen such beauty, her sheer form was perfect. Her fur the same as his own ,only more feminine like." So the book was right after all, eh Ratchet?" said Clank towards his friend, but he got no response. "Yea… Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Ratchet said in a very soft and warm voice as if in love. "Well besides knowing you, I have not!" The Smuggler was not happy at all. He had found this darn place several years back and now the only thing in this piece of junk was THAT?!

"Clank, Cronk, Zephyr… Help me with this will ya?!" as all four stood around the it they began to lift the top of. Warm air flew from it as they put down the heavy lit. Clank began to scan, "Clank what are you doing?" Ratchet asked cocking an eyebrow at the robot. Who despite the question kept scanning, removing one or two spider webs and dust as he tried to get as much info as he could. A small beeping notified him that the scan was complete. His sensors retracted back into there original form as he began to speak "Ratchet, my sensors picked up very low vital signs…" but was interrupted as soon as the Lombax had heard low and vital. "She's alive?" saying as his ears stood up straight, as if he was a child that had received the most wonderful of presents one could imagine. "She is alive yes, but it seems as if she is in some sort of hibernation! Trying to wake her up could kill her". The Smuggler only grumbled as he searched for anything he might find useful, Cronk and Zephyr began to dispute again at each other with the several taunts of being old or rusty. Clank himself was more busy with the important things, things as how a Lombax could have wound up in a hibernation state or more importantly how to revive her from that dormant sleep. As it was not an easy thing to do, even with high-tech technology!

"Oh my hehehee… This is interesting indeed!" said the bot as he scanned some of the walls with his sensors, each one doing what they did best. Ratchet had not noticed what Clank was up to, being hypnotized by the creature he saw lying inside. She looked almost exactly like him. From the pattern on her fur to the height and all, only more feminine! "Arrr, this is just a waste of my time standing here. Hey kid! Toss me my bolts I'm out of this stink hole." The blue reptile said, almost hissing with his teeth as he pulled on has black hat. As soon as the words had sunk in with the Lombax he grabbed a bag of bolt and tossed it over. "Always a pleasure doing business with ya." Before walking off into the distance.

Several hours, and a two very tired battle bots, later Clank sprung up his circuitry glowing almost as if he had found a breakthrough for curing the hardest of diseases. "Ratchet I have analyzed the walls and might have found a solution!... These walls say that we need to insert that book we found." Ratchet was confused, did Clank just say to use that book? Be as it may but that book had to much info of his past! "Is there no other way Clank? I mean this is a very valuable book." "I'm sorry Ratchet, but this is what it says on the walls. Without it she will never wake up!"

The Lombax sighed but well at least he was able to meet another Lombax! And who knows, perhaps she knew more of his people then that book. "Alright then… Were do you need me?" he asked as Clank pointed towards a hole in the wall. It was the exact same size as the book was, as if both were pieces of an unsolved puzzle that wanted to be whole once more. He approached the wall, and set the book in place. But nothing happened, no glow anywhere… Nothing! The silence that fell upon them was unnerving to say the least, Clank was surprised the writings on the wall clearly stated that if they did what they had done that the Lombax would awake. "I do not understand. We followed the instructions correctly!" he said whilst scratching his head. "Oh well Clank you did your best it's not like this is a holovid! Were one places the book and then accidentally trigger something?" Ratchet waited as if he knew something would happen. "Mhhh strange nothing? Oh well it was worth a shot!" Clank was puzzled looking at Ratchet with his usual look "What? Oh come on it was like that with Tachyon, why not here?" he said jokingly. "This is not a battle you know. We are trying to save a Lombax from dying here! Please be more focused." Unbeknownst to Clank, Zephyr noticed something behind Cronk. It seemed to be a small opening within the wall directly opposite of the wall where the book was placed. "Hey young ones, look at this here…" he said as Clank quickly figured out what was wrong. "Aaah I see! Ratchet could you clean up that hole there? I think I might have found our problem." The green eyed Lombax did as he was told, but every hair on his fur had a bad feeling. Yet he was drawn towards the fact he might soon see another Lombax! As his hand reached to dispose of the dirt covering the small hole, he noticed a light. Hands quickly ravaged the dust and other objects covering the source of the light. Once uncovered he noticed, that it shined upon his own chest. A tingling sensation overtook him. Clank only sighed and said to stand away, and once he did the light came across the room hitting the book.

It was like nothing they had ever seen! As soon as the light hit its mark, the room began to lit up as if the ship itself became to life. What really got there eye was the fact that they seemed to be hearing something, not knowing what it was Ratchet and both Cronk and Zephyr took there blasters. But Clank being the more sane of them told them to hide there weaponry. He approached the center of the room, whilst the other three were still unnerved by what they heard. "Ratchet, RATCHET! You may want to look at this!" Clank said as the Lombax ran towards his friend to see what the fuzz was all about. His jaw dropped as soon as he got to Clank, his heart began pounding as adrenaline made it's way trough his veins, indicating that he was very enthusiastic! The Lombax girl that he had seen inside, was not dormant no more but sound, asleep. Every once in a while turning around as if having a nice dream.

What surprised Ratchet more was how much he felt attracted to her. He never had these feelings before.

Sure he did admit he had something with Angela, and that he had a relation with Sasha, but somewhere inside of him he knew it could never be besides she was a Cazar and he? He was just a mere Lombax. Even if Sasha found it ok there was always her father that would keep him away.

This was an entire new sensation, which almost knocked the poor creature of its feet. And knocked to the ground it was, once an arm had stretched out mere inches from his nuzzle. Clank's eyes grew wider as he saw the female Lombax yawn. Must be a trade amongst Lombaxes. To be able to yawn that hard he thought to himself. His eyes moved towards Ratchet, seeing how his friend could not divert his gaze from the female Lombax. The robot sighed as he made his way over towards his friend pulling at his trousers for attention. "Ratchet it is best that you don't ask to many question at once." Clank said as the bot pointed out, "Asking to many might frighten her or worse… And that is something we must prevent at any cost." Saying with a glimmer of joy but also some fear, as he knew his friend and well Ratchet was not one of the people that could just sit down and stay quiet for a few min.

The female Lombax stretched her arms out once more, even her tail was not missed as muscles and fur were tensing up then going back to more manageable state. Her hands moved towards her face as she rubbed her eyes, yawning at the same time. Her vision began to better as her eyes began to adapt to the bright light. Everyone else in the room just stood still as the female Lombax began to look around, not knowing where she was or more important what had happened!

She saw Cronk and Zephyr holding there guns low, but still she reacted giving a loud scream making Ratchet's ears fall downwards to protect them a bit better from the high pitched tone. "Hey watch it! That hurts you know…" he said whilst caressing his ears. This attracted the female's attention, who, now faced Ratchet eye to eye. She stared at him a for a moment or so, making him nervous beyond believe even making him blush at a certain point by the "attention" she gave him. Then she stared again around the room, noticing it was lit but at the same time narrowing her eyes as if something was amiss. "Good day miss." Came from below her, the Lombax looked over the edge and saw a small robot. Clank greeted her by waving his hand about saying hi, little did he know what she had intended. No sooner had she saw him, her hands making there way towards him grasping him and brining Clank high into the air. "Oooh aren't you the cutest little thing?" she said, her voice high pitched as it was before only now less hard and painful to hear. "What's your name cutie?" she asked towards Clank who himself would have sworn that if he was organic that he would blush then and there on the spot. His eyes began to glow as he told her his number. "Well miss, my serial number is B5429671, but my friends call me…" Clank could not even finish his sentence as he was tightly gripped by the Lombax holding him. Zephyr and Cronk could just not believe what they saw there. "Hahaaa, we need to tell miss Talwyn this! She'll never believe her eyes." Zephyr said laughingly as he padded Cronk on the shoulder. "Aah you've seen it once you've seen it a thousand times. But miss Talwyn will surely be happy!" Cronk added nudging Zephyr.

"Umm miss, might I please ask you to put me down?" Clank asked her, being happy once she had obliged to put him down. Even going as far as to hug him once again, before putting him on solid ground once more. Her eyes wondered of towards Cronk and Zephyr still holding there weaponry, it seemed to frighten her for some reason as she tried to hide back into the whatever it was she was locked in. "Do not worry miss, these are some of my friends, Cronk and Zephyr." Clank said to reassure her that there was no immanent danger, still she had a hard time to adjust to the 'heavily' armored robots in front of her. "Well its Lieutenant Cronk and Lieutenant Zephyr." Zephyr said, pointing out there rank as well as trying to boost of. "And what is your name if we might ask? A pretty thing like yourself must have a name…" Zephyr asked boldy at her. "Ooh how rude! B5429671 are these really your friends?!" she asked him cocking an eyebrow as a stunned expression came on her face by the boldness that had been shown to her just moments ago. "Indeed they are, I do want to point out that they can be a bit bold at times…" The female Lombax just gave a small humpf out of discontent towards the two battle bots, who immediately felt attacked. But did not do anything as this was the only other Lombax in the entire galaxy! The Lombax began to turn her head once more, this time facing Ratchet, who was still staring at her as if he was a statue. "Well well who is this handsome fella?" she asked shyly at him, Ratchet had no idea what she just asked until Clank stepped in and well stepped on Ratchet's tail. "OUCH! Hey Clank why did you do that for? That hurts you know." He said quickly grabbing his tail to protect it from more harm. A small chuckle came from the other Lombax who seemed to have enjoyed the small 'show' in front of her, tough she seemed confused as her eyebrow went up at the word 'Clank'. Why did he call the cute robot that? And more important why…

"Clank?" asked the female Lombax a bit unnerved by what it meant, at the same time Clank turned his head towards her as he asked what was wrong. "Wait is that your name?!" as Clank nodded to answer her question. "But was it not B54…" "That is indeed my serial number, but my friends call me Clank miss… Perhaps we may know your name as well?!" Clank asked as he stretched out his hand for a firm greeting. "Nice to meet you B… I mean Clank. My name is Hobbes." She said giving a small smile at Clank.

All the while Rratchet had not said anything, still caressing his tail from what Clank had done. His gaze never waned as he caressed the sore muscles in his tail. Still pulses of pain whirled around it from the weight Clank had put on the sensitive part of his body. Ratchet had not noticed he now in turn was being stared by the new Lombax, but once he did he backed up a few paces. "Sooo umm hi there…" he said as he tried to get his nerve back. This was the first time he saw another Lombax beside himself, this was in a way thrilling and exciting, but at the same time terrifying and a sad moment. For he now knew he was not the last Lombax in the Galaxy, but memories that his own people his entire was gone came back. Not being able to say anything Hobbes spoke "So do you have a name as well?... He does have a name doesn't he Clank?" asked Hobbes curiously at the small bot who could not hold back a small giggle. Same as Cronk and Zephyr who were laughing among each other.

"I am sorry Hobbes, it seems that my idea to grab Ratchet's attention has turned out not as I imagined." Said Clank as his gaze flew to the ground, feeling sorry for what he had done towards his best friend. Hobbes on the other hand stared at the male Lombax "So your name is Ratchet?! That is an odd name for a Lombax." Hobbes said chuckling a bit at the weird name. Ratchet finally spoke against her "You find my name funny?!" he said a little aggravated at the fact that his name was being mocked. "Oh no noo, that was not my intention it's just I've never had seen another Lombax who had such an umm 'special' name." she said as her hand covered her mouth holding down a small laugh.

"So miss Hobbes, might we ask what you were doing inside that cryo chamber?" Clank asked at her only to be confronted by a sad face from her. She almost cried then and there as she recalled what had happened. Both Ratchet and Clank noticed this, Clank putting his hand up her shoulder as high as he could, whilst ratchet just stared at her with compassion, for he had a good idea why she was sad at the question Clank asked. "Miss Hobbes?!" Clank as caringly at her as Hobbes began to tell her story.

"My name is Hobbes . I was the daughter of a very influential Lombax family. My father was a brilliant inventor, he created some of the modern Lombax technology. The device you found me in was one of these inventions. When the attack on Fastoon began by Tachyon his army, my father did what he could to save his people and his family. He himself along with several other Lombaxes had created the Dimensionator. Because of the Dimensionator, a device which could create portals to different dimensions, we were able to send most of our people to safety. But as the war had begun between the Lombaxes and the Drophyds many people needed to be evacuated from much further then only those on Fastoon. That is why this ship was created…" her ears began to lower as she came towards another part of her story. After a small sigh she continued her story as Ratchet, Clank, Cronk and Zephyr listened carefully at her. " I myself and others of my kind were placed in this ship. This was a sort of transport vessel to take us from one part of the galaxy to another one. But something must have gone wrong… That reminds me, where are we? I mean which planet." Her ears going high once again as she remembered what must have happened. "Miss Hobbes, we are on a planet called Cobalia." Not before Clank had spoken that word several tears fell from Hobbes her eyes into the fur below. Her tail falling to the ground as she sat down, sobbing at what she had just heard. It was true then, the ship never reached Fastoon! The one chance of seeing her people again, gone forever. Ratchet stood before her reaching out his hand, as she looked up at him with tears in her face. But who was this Ratchet then? And what happened with the rest of the people on this ship?! She asked herself many questions none of which she could get an answer on.

"Ratchet, Hobbes said there might be others here. We should investigate this!" Ratchet comforted Hobbes that everything was ok. But still she had her doubt about him and everything that had happened. As they made there way further down they noticed that all the other chambers like the one Hobbes was in were empty. Clank scanned for any bio signatures, but none could be traced, not even by his sensors. "It seems that you were the only one on board when we found you Hobbes." Clank said. Hobbes could not believe what she was hearing, she was the only Lombax left alive? Tears formed once more in her face, Ratchet wanted to comfort her, but Clank shook his head making Ratchet stop. "She needs to be alone for a while Ratchet." It was obvious that Hobbes needed to process this all, after a while tough she stood up and went towards the surface alongside Ratchet, Clank and the two battle bots of Talwyn.


	5. Chapter 5: Laundry and what not

**Laundry and what**** not**

As night had fallen on Cobalia, Talwyn had arrived an hour or so ago and landed her ship besides Aphelion. She was surprised to say the least when word had reached her that there was indeed another Lombax besides Ratchet.

Ratchet himself had made a small campfire using his Pyro Blaster to lit the branches. The warmth it emitted was very welcome to both the organics and the robots. Talwyn had many questions for Hobbes, especially regarding her specie. So did Clank and Ratchet, but Hobbes was not much in a mood to talk. And one could not blame her for that fact! But eventually she did answer a few questions.

But most of those answers were not very helpful to Talwyn in finding her father, but they did give a little insight into the Lombax culture. Something which made Ratchet seem even more happy then he already was. "Umm Ratchet was it? Do you mind answering a question?" asked Hobbes a little shy, it caught Ratchet of guard as he did not expected for him to answer anything, he just wanted to enjoy his dinner, with complements of Talwyn for bringing in the food when she arrived. "Sure, fire away. I'm all ear." At this Clank giggled even Talwyn began to chuckle as they found the comment Ratchet made about 'his ears' rather amusing. He just gave out a low growl as Hobbes began to ask why he was here. And from where he got his 'silly' name. Because if Hobbes was the last Lombax then who was Ratchet?!

"Well ummm actually I'm not from Polaris. I grew up in Solana." "Solana?" Hobbes asked not knowing what or where that was. Ratchet explained that Solana was a galaxy like Polaris. And that during the attack of Tachyon his father had send him there, and that he was the famous Keeper's son. This almost made Hobbes fall on her back, made Clank's eyes widened as she scurried towards the Lombax to ask if it was true. The poor Lombax could only nod, it was almost as if she would attack him if he did not answer what she wanted to hear. Talwyn found it intriguing how both Lombaxes kept asking each other questions. As this game of 'ask and answer' went on for an hour or two.

During that time both Hobbes and Ratchet and off course the others learned a lot. From the fact Tachyon was dead, to who Ratchet was even going as far that Hobbes told them most of her history and who her own father was. But sadly she did not know much about Ratchet's father, "Military secrecy!" she answered. At which Ratchet's face went a bit sad, his ears even hanging halfway down. But was glad that Clank Talwyn and now Hobbes were there to confort him. Cronk and Zephyr felt not the need to hug as this was 'beneath' there military stance.

A faire distance away from Cobalia, near the orbit of Ardolis, captain Slag and his henchmen of pirates were everything but happy. "Cursed be that mangy cat. I tell ya if I only I had me arms, I would strangle him!" he scorched out, as Rusty Pete was just climbing up the ship. Slag never could handle defeat very well and this time the last drop had fallen into the bucket. He would catch and skin that Lombax even if he needed to blast his way trough Tachyon's forces! Well what was left of them after they had met Ratchet this is. As soon as the Lombax had left, Slag's men were preparing the ships ready to hunt him down. It would only take a few more minutes before they could depart. "Aye Pete, are we ready?" asked Slag towards his first mate and best friend. "Indeed capt'n (hic) we are ready to depart. Set course for (hic) where are we going?" Pete asked confused, as several of the men just began laughing but stiffened when Slag turned his head towards them. Well there wasn't anything else he could turn to them now could he? "I told ye we would be first going to Fastoon!... Really Pete ya should pay more attention." Slag said, strangely it was in a very mild voice. Normally he would scold Rusty Pete until dawn or up to the point that he had several gallons of grog in his stomach. But for once this was not the case. It did not take to long for the pirates to have there ships up and running, as the enormous engines began to start up, several of the vessels began to take off slowly but steady.

Meanwhile a few thousands kilocubits away from Polaris, a lone asteroid headed it's way to the galaxy. As the asteroid approached the new galaxy closer and closer with each passing second, one could swear to have heard some sort of noise. But not normal noise that could be heard in the deepness of space, if that is even possible! But if you listened carefully one could hear what seemed to be some kind of soap opera.

"Ooh Janice, don't dare and go to my evil brother Englebert! You may not go." Said a deep male voice, only to be answered by what seemed to be a female's voice "You know I can't leave him behind Lance… He made such great pasta's." The opera show it seems came from a robot, a nefarious kind even. He was accompanied by a second robot, who only answered to the name of Lawrence.

"Ooh goody, we have a signal again… Now I can listen to my soap again." The butler said, as he loved to listen to the opera being played by his master. Even if the show was only 'broadcasted' when his master was in a very angry mood. As Lawrence was finished listening to the soap, he stood on his feet and walked over to his master. His hand stretched out in front of him as he raised it high into the air. A heavy bong was heard as it hit it's target, the head of his master who, once the butler had slapped him, seemed to have regained his consciousness. "AAAAAWWWRENCE!!!!" yelled Nefarious at the butler, before noticing that something was amiss. "You yelled, sir?" asked the butler chuckling a little, but nothing Nefarious notice it. "Lawrence, where are we?" Nefarious asked surprised as he did not recognize the surroundings, not of the stars in the sky, nor the planets that began to grow larger and larger. "I believe we are getting closer to civilization, sir… As you began to receive… Oh never mind that, sir." Lawrence said trying not to tell Nefarious of his 'technical difficulty'.

Both of the robots had been in outer space for several years. They had been since that dreadful day so many years ago in Solana. "What went wrong Lawrence? I had it planned out so perfectly! The universe would have been mine… But those darn squishy's!" he sighed as he collapsed onto the cold rock beneath him. Even if he could not actually feel the cold he still felt very miserable and cold none the less. Defeated by damm squishy's! And to make it even more worse, it was because of that bumbling oaf of a Captain Qwark and that Lombax, what was his name again? Aah yes Ratchet. That name only made Nefarious his stomach twirl in disgust. "I tell you Lawrence, I will have my revenge one way or another. That Lombax will regret the day that he crossed my path. And then muhahahahaaaaa… I will dominate the UNIVERSE!" he said laughing maniacally. Lawrence only shook his head, the last time that they tried to take over the universe they ended up on an asteroid. Well partially because of Lawrence, but did that really count? "As they say sir, even the most dumbest of creatures can achieve there dreams if they hold on." Lawrence said, only to receive a small frown from his master. Not that he cared tough, Lawrence enjoyed teasing Nefarious with subtle jokes and the likes of that. And for some odd reason he never catched on to them! "But first I need to get of this darn rock!" he scolded out at his butler. Knowing very well that the only way that was ever going to happen was if there would be a planet nearby.

Back on Cobalia, Ratchet and Hobbes had begun to tell them everything they knew. Hobbes told him about what she had been trough and how the Lombaxes were. Whilst Ratchet in his turn told great tales of his deeds, a bit overreacted in Clank's eyes. "Ratchet, perhaps it is best if we go back to Apogee station don't you agree?" asked Clank towards his best friend. Not only for Hobbes and Ratchet, but for Talwyn as well. All three of them could use there rest and God knows that on Cobalia one can't sleep properly! Ratchet agreed, it was best if they left Cobalia and made there way towards Talwyn's home. Heck maybe he could talk somewhat more with Hobbes on the way.

As the entire group made there way towards the ships, Hobbes noticed that Clank sat on Ratchet's back. Curious as she was, she wanted to know why that he did that. The only response she got however was "It's always been like this." It was not the first answer that would popped into her head, and well her face showed that she was not happy at all. It was only a mere question why did Ratchet need to answer so bluntly? She thought to herself trying not to seem suspicious.

Cronk and Zephyr had taken it on them to cut a path towards the ships, they knew where there ships were parked and thus had no problem finding the easiest route towards it. The only problem was the vegetation that stood between them and there goal. However it proved to be no difficulty for there blasters to cut the plants to shreds. "So Talwyn, why are you so interested in Lombaxes?" asked Hobbes hoping that she would at least give a proper answer. "It's because of my father." She said softly, her tail slightly dropping as she said that six letter word. "He tried to find the Secret of the Lombaxes, and well he disappeared ever since." "Ooh you poor thing." Hobbes said in compassion at the Marcadian next to her. Talwyn only let out a small sigh as she waved back a small tear. "Not your fault Hobbes. Tough I hoped when I met Ratchet that I could have finally found the clue that would lead me to my dad." She said with a soft voice.

It did not take long for the group to reach the open clearing where Aphelion and the other ships were parked. She almost began attacking Ratchet as the Lombax had not told her what they had found or if everything was ok. "Ratchet I would really like it if you would next time inform me!" The ship said in a rather annoyed tone. "Sorry Aphelion, we had some minor problems to settle." He said as Apehlion noticed the extra life form on her sensors. "Oooh ANOTHER Lombax? My heaven if I had known I would have cleaned myself up first. Terribly sorry…" Aphelion was just amazed, a second Lombax still alive! Hobbes was also as curious as Aphelion was, only capable of gasping at what she saw. "Wau, you guys didn't tell me you were able to recover a Angel-class fighter!" she said surprised as joy overfilled her. "Euuh is Aphelion that special?" asked Ratchet rather confused. Aphelion on the other hand took the remark rather personal. "I'll show him… Mark my words!" she said into herself not letting the others know. "Miss Hobbes you are correct, we indeed recovered Aphelion on Fastoon." Clank said trying to make sure that Ratchet could not say anything that would embarrass the others, more specific Aphelion, as Clank knew pretty well that she was not the kind of ship you wanted to get angry.

As soon as Ratchet had taken up his seat in the ship, he reached out his hand towards Hobbes hoping she would join him. But to his dismay Talwyn had already dragged her into the other ship. Whilst Cronk and Zephyr had already left for Apogee station. Once Clank had also taken a seat, Ratchet started up the ship, but before he knew it the cockpit sprang open and he was ejected out of the ship, landing on the marshy ground with a hard thud. "HEY what's the big idea Apehlion." Only to get a humpff as answer. She quietly said towards Clank that he deserved it. Clank couldn't help but giggle "Heheheheee…" As soon as his friend had gotten back into the ship. "I'm guessing I offended her out there didn't I?" Ratchet asked getting a firm nod from Clank as they too lifted of and headed towards Apogee station.

Meanwhile around orbit of planet Ardolis, the pirates had just been able to get there hyper drives ready. With every once in a while the occasional yell or shout from Slag to put there backs into it. Some of crew members made small jokes that Slag should lend in a hand, or in his case a head. Making them all laugh up until Slag put them in there place.

"You dumb bucket o bolts! You'll be walking the plank if you don't get this thing into space after that mangy cat… Now step on the gas!" Slag shouted at his crewmembers, his head 'jumping' up and down as he yelled his lungs (?) out.

Getting the engines started was one thing, but finding that Lombax would be a totally different matter and this Slag knew perfectly well. "I'll find that Lombax this I swear ye Pete!" "I am sure we will capt'n (hic) but don't we need at least some kind of direction?" Rusty Pete asked even tough he himself along with the crew knew that it would be hard to find him. "I already told ya Pete we will find him even if we need to search this entire galaxy. It's like fishing after a Pythor. Just wait and you'll track him down."

Meanwhile not far from Slag's vessel, a butler accompanied by certain nefarious super villain called umm doctor Nefarious, had begun to approach Ardolis ever so close. "Sir? I think we are getting close by towards a habitable planet." Lawrence said as he read the signs of life on his wrist, after he had completed a surface scan." Nefarious cocked an eyebrow as his hands began to clap together in joy. "Why are you so certain Lawrence?" he asked at the butler. "For one sir, my scanner picked up a habitable planet nearby." As he showed it to his master. "And secondly, sir, that over there." As Lawrence pointed out towards a massive planet on there left side. "Finally! We can get off this darn rock. Lawrence, begin the teleportation!!!" Nefarious said in his usual bossy way. At which Lawrence only sighed a little. "Very will sir, would you like a certain location?!"

At this Nefarious began to think. "Mhhhh…" several images of a similar event long ago began to twirl inside his head.

"Ooooh the humiliation, defeated by SQUISHY's!!! Aaahhhh I will never live this down." Nefarious said in a sad voice, his arms crossed as he was weeping at the loss of his battle. Tough he was awoken out of his trance once a computer voice began to speak. "Warning: Reactor detonation in 60 seconds." Lawrence was humming something, which Nefarious could not hear. Or it did not bother him. "Lawrence… Engage the teleporter." The evil super villain said waving his hand towards his butler, avoiding face to face contact. Lawrence came closer towards his master "Would you care to specify a destination, sir?" the butler asked. Nefarious himself was not in the mood for Lawrence questions, "Who cares! Just get us out of here!" he said a tad annoyed by everything that has happened in these last months. But he had not finished his sentence as the computer voice came to life again. "Time's up!" Said the female voice trough the intercom. "WHAT?! That wasn't even CLOSE to 60 seconds!!!" Nefarious yelled out waving his arms about, as he knew perfectly what would happen now.

"Bu bye!" said the computer voice as she deactivated herself moments before the destruction of the Bio-bliterator. As heat began to tense up Nefarious yelled towards Lawrence to transport them "NOW!" As a blue glow enveloped them they got transported a mere second before the compartment was destroyed by explosions.

"Mhhhh… I guess you are right Lawrence for once. Just teleport us to the closest robotic lifeforms." Nefarious said, "well taking over the universe must start somewhere. Why not on this mud hole of a planet then?!" The blue bot said waving his hand in the air not looking at the 'mud hole'.

Back on Slag's ship, the usual shooting and yelling had commenced. Well not because of of the engines working bad, let's just say there busted! But for the fact that some mangy excuse of a pirate scoundrel, as Slag so beautifully said, had broken several barrels of grog. "Oooh noooo! Not the grog! Anything but the grooo o o o ooog." Grabbing his head in sorrow at the loss of the beverage Pete was overtaken with anger. Same as Captain Slag! "If I get my hands on the rascals that did this, they will run over the plank!!" As the bodyless head began to talk several things towards his first mate, two very suspicious characters made there way out of the storage room towards the next well ummm they did not have a clue where they were heading.

"Oh my sir, it seems we have landed on some sort of pirate ship." Lawrence exclaimed looking at the rather disturbing architecture. Tough he was admiring the craftsmanship of several of the buttresses. "Aaah can it Lawrence! First you get us trapped on that got forsaken rock and now on a pirate ship?!" Nefarious was enraged, now they were stranded on a ship with no way out. "One good thing, sir, these robots might be able help us." Lawrence hoped that his master would see it his way, for once. A grin formed on the super villain face as he began to device a plan. "Wait a second Lawrence, what if we can convince these pirates to help us?! Why I would have my army back. Minus off course that we need to 'make' them loyal… Muhuhahaaa." Tough what Nefarious did not notice was the fact that has laugh was detected by a wandering corsair. "Aye mates, what are you doing ere! Not allowed for civvy's!" As the corsair drew forth his blaster ready to shoot the strange bots Nefarious blasted the rifle straight out of the pirate his hand. "Aye mate! That's cheating." "I never play faire…" Nefarious added before a loud voice interrupted both of them. "What in Zoni's name is appening here!!! And what be ye doing on my ship." Slag was turning somewhat red, "Give me a reason not to let ye be walked from the plank you landlubber!" Rusty Pete just watched at the strange bots before him and Slag. "Good one capt'n we need to hurry! Else we will loose our change of finding those other rascals by 69,73% with a decrease of 0,09% every minute we wait. Not to mention the fact that we already are behind our schedule and it's bingo night tonight. I'm feeling lucky!" Pete just looked at Slag getting a rather strange look from his captain. "Pete ye bucket o bolts, I told you not to use math! We're pirates. We don't use math we use the letter R. Now get back to work!!!" "But capt'n?" Pete wanted to explain the fact it was important. "SHUT UP! Now get back to the steer and get this ship into space!"

As Rusty Pete left the room, Nefarious stared at Slag, trying to hold in his laughter. Tough he failed miserably at what he tried to do. Lawrence noticing that this would become a problem soon made sure he was dusting something off. Even tough if this was not the place nor the time for himself. "What are you looking at eh?! And what ye be doing on my ship as well." Slag asked once again, but for some strange reason Nefarious managed to hold his laughter in, which slowly got replaced by curiosity.

"Say my good fellow robot, it seems that I and my butler here have stranded on your ship." "So it would seems, sir." Lawrence added. "You are in need of a new body I presume? Because I could create one for you." With that sentence Slag's began to grow interest towards the two landlubbers. "If ye can fix me body I'll spare your life." Slag grinned as the two bots just stared at him. "WHHAAAT?! This is an outrage I , doctor Nefarious, give you a good opportunity and you threaten us?!" He said angry towards the pirate captain. Tough Slag did not move anything. "Bah ever since that darn LOMBAAAAAA…" Nefarious's began to sparkle by the enormous rage as his circuitry could not handle the enormous stress. He stood there silently, nothing happened for a few moments, as Slag watched in amuzement. "Is he always like this? Darn landlubbers!" But not long thereafter "Ooh Janice, good thing you had an extra pair of dresses. I could not know what to do with without you." Lawrence was thrilled they got the connection of his favourite soap series also here? Well it took a few min to get the signal but it's better then nothing no?

As the butler walked over towards his master he made his hand ready for a good whack. "I do enjoy this!" Lawrence said before whacking Nefarious against his head. "AAAAX!" As Nefarious finished his sentence, Slag sighed at the situation. "There a pair of freaks." He said silently towards his fellow pirate next to him. "Aye capt'n, they are nutcases indeed, but I think the blue one said something about a Lombaaaaaaax?" "What did you say?" Slag asked, hoping that he did not hear what he heard. "Did ye just say Lombax?!" Slag asked at Nefarious who himself was watching Lawrence, the same Lawrence who for a reason unknown to Nefarious was rather happy.

As the evil super villain walked towards the captain, he got a small grin. "Hahahahaaaa, it seems you had an encounter with the same person that got us stuck on that rock." Nefarious was happy, maybe this could work to his benefit. Surely this pirate would be able to assist him in some way or another! "Aye tis be true, his name was Ratchet. Bloody cat destroyed my body a few months ago. I curse the day I met him!" Nefarious stood in front of Slag, a big grin on his robotic face as he reached out his hand towards the head. "Maybe I can help you. In return that you help me. Muhuhahaaaaa." An evil laugh came from Nefarious and not before long Slag too began to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6: Fastoon on Apogee

Sorry for the delay, school had been annoying for me. But I hope you'll enjoy this enxt chapter. R&R…

**Fastoon**** on Apogee**

As Aphelion slowly but safely landed on the landing dock of Apogee station, he was rather glad that they had found out what the secret was. He knew that he owed it to Qwark, even if he was a bumbling oaf, Qwark did have a hart. A small one perhaps in the face of danger, but a hart none the less.

As he stepped out of the cockpit he thanked Aphelion for the journey. The Lombax fighter, still a bit angry, lowered the hatch and went offline. Ratchet was confused to say the least "Women…" as he walked of into the space station. Not far from where Aphelion had landed stood the oh so proud battle bots Cronk and Zephyr, ever so busy with helping Talwyn in anything they could. And if they were not able to then they would try it. With hilarious consequences. "Guys! Just leave me alone, I'm not a kid anymore you know. Besides you two are embarrassing me in front of the others!" the Marcadian female said. Waving her hand into the air a little as her other hand brushed her long hair back into place.

"Ya see what you did ya darn fool? You made miss Talwyn angry at us." said Zephyr as he looked up at Cronk, whose only response was crossing his arms and turning his back against Zephyr. "Well we would not be in this mess if you would have just let me do my job." Cronk said as he found that it was his job only to help Talwyn with her landing. "You-you-your job? It's my job ya darn fool!" As both bots continued there ongoing chatter, Clank came closer towards Talwyn.

"Miss Talwyn, I hope you are aware that miss Hobbes can not stay with us. Perhaps she could live here for the time being?" Clank asked politely towards Talwyn, she herself knew that Ratchet and Clank were not the kind of persons to leave someone with them. Especially with Ratchet, as he could be rather impulsive at times. "Cronk, Zephyr!" Talwyn said loudly which immediately grasped the attention of her companions. "See if you can find a room for our new guest. She will be euh staying with us for a while." "Yes miss Talwyn" both bots said in unison as they hastily made there way towards the centre of the station debating yet again about nonsense and the likes.

Clank extended his hand towards Talwyn as his eyes glowed a little more brightly then usual. "Thank you miss Talwyn, we appreciate what you do for us." As the Marcadian just grasped the robot's arm she answered that it was something they would have done as well. Besides it was not that long ago that they helped defeat Tachyon! And that alone was quite an accomplishment. Especially for a single Lombax and his robotic companion.

"…. Ooh and you need to see the indoor pond! It's gorgeous. And then we have the guns ooh man those things can pound a ship within a single shot! And then there is the…" Ratchet was silenced by Hobbes placing a finger on his lips, she herself had enjoyed the ride with Aphelion. She merely giggled a little. "It's alright Ratchet, no worries we got time to explore this entire station. I'm not going anywhere you know." Hobbes said winking an eye towards Ratchet making him blush a little.

Not far from Apogee station a small ship approached it, a low singing could be heard if one listened carefully, but it was not a ship that anyone would have loved to encounter as a pirate flag stood onto the bridge of the small vessel. " A wench from Ardolis once drunk and told us a life of crime don't paaay…" Pete lifted his finger in order to silence the pirates aboard and Lawrence who surprisingly (tough not that much) had 'volunteered' to go along this small raid. "I do say Pete was it? That this is rather exciting, don't you agree?" the butler said towards the other bot. "Aye mate, you'll get used to it (hic). It's all about the aaaargh."

Apogee station was the most likely place for the cursed Lombax to be, either that or Fastoon. Luck it seems has for once chosen the pirates sides as there guess was lucky! "Aye men, you know the drill… Lots a pillaging and carousing and stuff like that." Pete said, who received a few aye's and aarrghs and even an oh my from Lawrence who was thrilled by it all. As the small vessel approached ever so closely.

"…what ya mean I need to give my room?! Give her your room dagnammit." Zephyr shouted at Cronk. "HA, my room? Never… I am older then you so I should keep my room." It seems the bots had begun a debate as to who would give up his room for the new occupant. Even if Apogee station was large, most of it was taken by the pond, the indoor yard and the defenses. The living quarters themselves where actually rather small. Large enough for say several persons but not that large.

As Talwyn heard the commotion she checked out why her 2 guardians had begun there fight once more. "Guys knock it off. I asked to find a room what's the big problem?" she said strict at which Cronk and Zephyr immediately began to tell there story. "Well miss Talwyn, we don't have any spare rooms anymore. Everything is packed with supplies after Tachyon fell!" Cronk said, Zephyr only nodded in approval. It was not the biggest disaster tough Cronk and Zephyr had the ability to exaggerate everything.

Talwyn began to think "Let think for a minute, perhaps we can find a solution." All three had not even heard Ratchet along with Clank and Hobbes enter the room. "Having trouble?!" Ratchet said cocking a small smile at Talwyn. "Ok then you figure it out…" Talwyn said at him, Clank had a feeling that this happened already "Déjà vu!" he said softly. "What's the problem then Tal?" Ratchet asked, as Hobbes began to stare out of the window towards space. It was a beautiful sight, minus the large lights that is, probably to keep ships from hitting the rocks she thought.

"So you are searching for a room for her? Well why can't she use my room?!" the Lombax said at which Clank's eyes widened. "Why Ratchet that is very noble and generous of you!" the small robot said at him as his eyes glowed a little brighter then usual. "You know me Clank, I give and give." Ratchet said with a large smirk on his face, but Clank began to think he rather did it to impress Hobbes rather then out of charity. As he placed his hand across his face a little thinking if Ratchet meant what he had said.

"That is settled then, Cronk Zephyr go get Hobbes her things into the room." Talwyn asked her two bots, who only nodded as they both left the room again bickering about who should carry what. "Those two can make any person nervous you know!..." Ratchet and Hobbes only nodded tough Clank was not all to happy with what Talwyn said, but he understood why she thought it.

"Ratchet?" Hobbes asked to him in a rather seductive tone, well that is how Ratchet took it in. He tried to control himself tough he was still to excited from the fact he knew another Lombax! "Yea Hobbes?" he said in a still voice trying not to make a fool out of him. Hobbes just looked at him "Is anything wrong?!" she asked a bit suspicious at which Ratchet laughed "Ooh no no not at all. It's just that well shall I show you your room then?" Hobbes giggled "Hey! That was my line you know." She smiled as Ratchet went down the corridor towards Hobbes bed. Leaving Clank behind who began to wonder if there was not something that had struck his friend. Love maybe? No that couldn't be the reason or could it?

Meanwhile back at the small pirate vessel. "No no no nooo mate you got it wrong! It comes from the throat not the stomach. Here try it again." Pete said at Lawrence as he gave the other bot a small punch. The pirates, much to there grief, needed to wait till morning. Well until most of them were asleep that is, before making there move on them. So Rusty Pete tried to teach Lawrence some 'real' manners. "Aaaarh" Lawrence yelled out loud. But Pete just hit himself on the head, this guy was worse then that Captain Qwark fella. Well at the least Lawrence voice was a tad nicer to hear too then that of Qwark. This was something Rusty Pete was at least a bit happy about.

"I do say that this pirate talk is proving to be much harder then I myself would have thought possible, Pete." Rusty Pete had succeeded in making sure Lawrence would say him by name and not master or sir as he hated hearing those words. They were too polite and too not pirate like.

Some of the other pirates just had there laughs at it, well since Slag was not around they could enjoy themselves a bit more then usual!

As both Lombaxes walked down a long hallway towards the resting chamber that had been given to Ratchet, he could not help but feel comfortable near her. Maybe it was the fact she too was a Lombax, but even so he could not pinpoint it why he felt so drawn towards her. Hobbes herself had not noticed that Ratchet had begun to stare at her for a minute or so as she was thrilled.

Thrilled because she now had a real bed to sleep in after all that time, but it was quickly replaced by sadness at the thought of her people, gone from this universe, crept in her mind. Much to Ratchet's confusing Hobbes seemed to have pain in a way. "Hobbes?" He asked gently not trying to show too much concern in his voice yet enough to make sure she heard him.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, it's just so much has happened in just such a short time." She said as her arm went towards her face. Instinctively he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her in for a warm hug. He knew that saying nothing now was the best thing to do, nothing just standing there holding her against him.

"Why is he doing this? He doesn't know me at all!" Hobbes thought as another tear fell down on his shoulder. Her hands beginning to tighten as her nails dig into his skin. Tough the pain was enough to make anyone scream Ratchet bit his own tongue as to not scream. He began to make a comforting sound to ease the girl he was holding in his arms.

As Hobbes opened her eyes she noticed a red stain near her hand. "Oh God Ratchet I'm sorry!" she backed away a step or so as she let go of her grip on his shoulders. Ratchet let out a small moan as the nails withdrew themselves, yet he hugged her again. "Why why?" she said in a very trembling voice.

No sound came from his voice, tough Ratchet wanted to speak his mind. It was an awkward silence, but after a while he spoke "Because you needed comfort." The Lombax exclaimed in a soft and low voice to her. Her eyes filling with yet another tear but not of sadness, but out of happiness for what she heard.

Not far from there Clank had made his way towards Talwyn's quarters, which after the incident some while back involving a huge laser and Ratchet blowing up the bedroom. That her room had been reset to a more secluded area. "Miss Talwyn I wanted to thank you for sparing some room for your guest. I can understand that this might not be a very comforting situation." Clank said in his usual polite manner towards the Marcadian. Talwyn just looked down with a glimmer of hope in her eyes "Well I am glad to help, tough it was Ratchet that gave her his room. Not me." As she made sure that Clank would have heard that it was Ratchet's idea and not hers.

"Still, I wish to thank you for your hospitality at this..." The small robot said before being interrupted by a heavy sound almost as if something has fallen down.

"Watch out you darn fool! Those are miss Hobbes her stuff." Zephyr yelled at Cronk who lay shattered across the floor. "Ha, me watch out? It was YOU who stopped in the middle of the hallway you rusty bolt bucket." Cronk said in retaliation. As both bots began to argue once more Talwyn came in running towards them. "Is everything alright?!" as both bots nodded, well Cronk did seemed a little torn up, but nothing that Talwyn could not handle by herself. "Clank can you check up on Ratchet and Hobbes for me? I'll be busy for a while with Cronk." Clank got the message and made his way towards what used to be a place of rest for him and his friend. Leaving behind an upset Cronk and a confused Zephyr.

As Clank walked down the hallway he could hear a small sobbing almost weeping like sound. It made him worried as he quickened his pace. But before he saw around the corner he heard something, his sensors sharpening to the right frequency to follow what was happening. Clank knew it was wrong to spy on his friend but sometimes it was better not to intervene.

"Why why?" was what Clank heard, and he knew exactly who it was. As he looked around the corner he saw both of them. Ratchet embracing her, it was a sight he not seen before with his friend. "This is wrong I shouldn't." Clank said to himself yet for a reason he was worried for his friends safety and that of the person he was with.

"Because you needed comfort." He heard Ratchet say, tough it was not what he heard that stunned Clank but the way how he said it.

"Ratchet are you falling in love?" Clank was shocked yet happy for his friend. He knew that listening further would be impolite and thus he made his way back towards Talwyn whilst trying to find the right words to tell Talwyn what he saw yet to not say anything specific of what he had heard.

As Ratchet looked down into her eyes a smile came on his face. "Here, take this" as his hand went into his trouser to retrieve a tissue. "For those tears." He said in a calm voice. Whilst stretching out his arm for her to grab the object from him. "Now let's go towards your room shall we?" Hobbes only nodded as she was wiping the tears from her face and fur.

As the door opened she gazed into the room. Her eyes fell upon the countless of Lombax artefacts that decorated the room. It was beautiful for her, like she had gone back in time and was back on Fastoon.

The room was large and divided in several compartments. It looked as if it was actually an outer room and an inner one. The outer side had been decorated in paint, a sort of sand like paint had been added to make it seem as if it were the cliffs on Fastoon, whilst the ceiling had been a huge glass ceiling resembling the sky. The floor had been partially done with tiles that bared Lombax architecture to represent a road towards the inner part of the room whilst there had been sand added to make it more realistic, along with a few thorn trees that had been planted and naturally grown inside the room.

As both of them walked over the tiles she kept gazing around the room. It was stunning for her to see, as if they were standing on Fastoon.

Once they reached the inner part, Ratchet opened the door by pressing a code. "Here we are, your bedroom until Clank and I have been able to create something for you." Ratchet said with a smile, towards Hobbes it came as nothing as she was almost hypnotised by what she saw.

The inner part of the room looked like an actual house on Fastoon. The inside had been made with metals yet everywhere you watched you saw carpets and naturally a place where Ratchet had placed all his wrenches. As Hobbes turned around she hugged Ratchet again only tighter this time. "Thank you." She said to him, "It's marvoules… How did you ever get it like this?" she asked to him.

Tough the answer did not came from Ratchet but from Talwyn who had arrived with Cronk and Zephyr with Clank not far behind, all carrying items that they had found in the abandoned ship. "My father made this room. Max Apogee." That name was said proudly by Talwyn as it was he who made this room, the best he could to resemble the real Fastoon.

It was Talwyn's room up until the pirates raided the station for the artefact they searched. But she was met with a curious look on the Lombax her face. Cronk sighed "Here we go again… Max Apogee was…" "IS!" Talwyn said annoyed "…is a famous explorer that travels the galaxy in search of rare objects of the Lombax culture." Cronk was happy that it was over as he hated repeating himself especially that part.

"So this all was found by your father? That is quite an accomplishment!" Hobbes said as she grabbed one of the items inside the room. It was a small object in the shape of a bolt, but she quickly placed it back as she thanked Talwyn for her hospitality. "Great I do hope you three will join us for dinner?" Talwyn asked Ratchet. "Well I would like too buu(oemph)…" As Clank had given him a small poke in the side. "It's settled then I'll see you all at 19:00 sharp!"

As Talwyn and her bots left Ratchet looked at Clank. "Hey what's the big idea!" Hobbes just couldn't hold her laughter in as she began to laugh. "Ratchet it's not polite to deny an invitation especially towards something like this!" Ratchet gaze just shifted from anger to confusion as he did not understand it. "Still buddy…ouch! It hurts you know." "Well Ratchet it is just that we sadly can't go back to Fastoon yet as Aphelion is not charged yet. Not to mention that if Talwyn offers a dinner that it is rude to cancel it. Besides I do believe that Hobbes would have a warm meal."

Ratchet ears just drooped by that. He was so happy and thrilled about meeting a new Lombax that he forgot that they are also living beings. "Yea I know sorry Clank. I need to think more about her right now." Clank just said that he was correct as he left the room. He knew that Ratchet would want to talk to Hobbes alone and more importantly if he let Cronk or Zephyr cook then they would surely be sick in the morning!


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping with the stars

Author's note: Sorry for uploading so late. But school is being a pain to me. Also I warning, that this chapter contains a little sexual references. Not much to get higher then T rating. But still.

**Sleeping with the stars**

As Clank left the outer part of the room, and once Hobbes had calmed down from her laughter, Ratchet approached her. A little annoyed by Clank, that couldn't be denied, but also thrilled.

He and Hobbes had what one could call a tender moment in the hallway but even he himself did not know why he did it. And well maybe it was just the company he enjoyed or the fact that she was another Lombax, or even something completely different. But for some reason he was happy to be near her, as if his worries drifted away when being near her.

He liked the feeling, tough he was scared he never felt like this before not even for Clank!

The feeling could not be described really, it was a pleasant one yet it filled him with fear for what it was. His hands began to shake when thinking of it even if the rest of his body was standing completely still, his eyes gazing upon her. That form she had was perfect he thought tough well she was the only other Lombax he had ever seen. Yet for some odd reason it was as if he had met her before.

Hobbes did not notice the change in attitude of Ratchet, it was not like she knew him very well they had only met less then a day. But unlike him who couldn't understand his feelings, she could not understand why he acted this way. She had heard from Clank that he was sent to Solana wherever that may be, he was a mystery to her.

As Ratchet approached her step by step, he felt himself tingle yet again. "What is wrong with me?" he thought to himself. His tail began to sway behind him with each step and his hart pounded more and more till he came to a stop only a few cubits from her. As soon as he had stopped Hobbes turned around. "Oh my she noticed." He said to himself as his entire body froze by her look, that sweet innocent look. "Look over here Ratchet, you can see the stars there beauty from here." The female Lombax said pointing towards the window above her. She ran towards him and clamped her arm around his, dragging him with her to the ceiling.

Ratchet had seen this view many times yet it still amazed him. Looking out of that window made him realise how small they were. "Small…" he said softly, but alas for him Hobbes heard it. "What's small?" she asked curious as Ratchet sprung up into the air. "What WHAT? Ummm nothing I was just thinking." Ratchet blabbered out scratching his head with his right hand.

Hobbes stared into his eyes "He is so strange, yet intriguing at the same time." Her eyes gliding up and down his body, taking in every detail. She had to admit that for a Lombax he looked pretty cute even sexy if he wore another attire. She remembered how he stared at her when she woke up from the ship. Those big green eyes of his staring at her not knowing how to react. A giggle couldn't help but fall of her tongue as she tugged herself closer to him, making Ratchet blush by the sudden contact.

The sudden contact did indeed make Ratchet blush, but lucky for him his fur concealed his redness. As she watched at the stars he could not help but think, think of how she made him feel. That feeling a feeling that made everything seem insignificant. Her touch that he enjoyed, her form, her smile, her everything.

As Ratchet began to stare at her, he began to wonder "Am I possibly in love?" At that last word his mind began to think. Is it possible? Why now? Am I love? Thousands upon thousands of questions raced trough his head, yet he couldn't find an answer to a single one of them. Oh how he wanted to have an enemy near him, shooting even the toughest of Cragmites was easier then this he said to himself.

Hobbes looked at Ratchet, seeing that his mind was somewhere else. "He is cute." She thought as an evil idea came into her mind. It didn't go unnoticed to her how Ratchet's tail swept from left to right or the fact that his hands were shaking. Hell she knew perfectly what the poor male was going trough.

She was amused at it. Not that she mind tough, she actually found it an honour for her. The evil idea grew as a small smile came on her lips, and as she began to think what to do as that smile grew larger.

Ratchet couldn't help but looking at the sky. The sky that was filled with lights, how they reminded him of Hobbes. Yet as it did so did those questions arise once again. His tail began to sweep even *faster when he began to think of her. Everything began to remind him of her. Even his own fur! Hell he couldn't help it he needed to have her. That was for sure!

Yet what happened next was something that took him off guard.

His cheek was engulfed in sudden warmth. As he turned his face away to meet this he brought Hobbes her head, his hand going towards the place that had the warm feeling still as he placed his fingers onto it.

She smiled at him as he began to blush even more. "A kiss? She gave me a kiss!" He began get a little wobbly as his brain tried to figure out what had happened. "Why did she kiss me? Is this right? Why?!" He just stared at her not knowing what to say looking into her eyes as he searched answers, answers that he couldn't find.

As she laid the kiss onto his cheek, Hobbes felt the warmth of his fur. How heavenly it felt to her, that warm feeling that she gave him but that she too got back. As she let go of the kiss she noticed he was surprised, and not to say the least! She smiled and even began to giggle as he placed his fingers on where she had kissed him so tender. It was no shock to her that he was surprised, any male would be surprised by this action. And she loved to toy with him like it.

"I hope you don't mind me giving you a small present?" she said a little teasingly to him. The sound of her voice made him almost melt, as Ratchet tried to keep his head cool. "What does she mean by that?" he thought, as he stared at his feet unsure of what was going to happen. As Hobbes approached him each step getting closer to him, as his heart began to race even faster then before knowing that she would do something, but what. A small smile formed on her lips as she came within mere inches from his face. Both could feel the warmth of the other Lombax even trough there own fur.

As Ratchet wanted to say something he was cut of by Hobbes, who launched herself as him kissing him on the lips tenderly, as her hand made sure his chin would stay in place. That same warmth came over him again, yet something else of a stranger sort happened, a sensation in his stomach grew larger with every second as the kiss continued.

As she let him go out of her grip, Ratchet gasped for air. All the while Hobbes kept her eyes on him her ears standing up right and her own tail swayed very slowly. She noticed that he wanted more, she could smell it in the air around her. Yet did Ratchet knew it himself? Seeing how he reacted to a mere kiss, Hobbes thought that he might have still been a virgin. Even on something as simple as a kiss!

Ratchet felt himself being a little dizzy as he tried to remember what happened, he knew Hobbes came closer to him, much closer then anyone except Clank had ever been. (if you count it's on his back that is). And then everything got blurry!

"That was amazing…(pant)" Ratchet said as he tried to get the much needed oxygen into his lungs. Hobbes just kept her angled a little bit finding it rather strange what he said. Was he really this inexperienced then? Hobbes eyes grew bigger and bigger as she began to see the bigger picture.

A male Lombax always on adventure (not that it was uncommon for the species) never having seen another Lombax or knowing his own past. Her hand covered her face a little, not that Ratchet had seen it, as Hobbes blushed a little.

Ratchet stood up and walked to Hobbes, his ears drooped and tail low, not swaying anymore. "What's wrong Ratchet? Aren't you happy with what I gave you?!" the sound in her voice made him almost cry. He never had gotten a kiss like this before. Not this sincere and passionate. Well he called it passionate. "I'm sorry Hobbes, this feels wrong in a way." He said this softly yet to Hobbes it came as no surprise. Hobbes went to sit on the bed placing her hand next to her signalling for him to come over.

"Ratchet look, I know this is new for you don't worry." trying to comfort the male Lombax she placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat next to her. "I noticed that you don't know much of this subject and I did not want to force anything on you." She said trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"She is so sweet and nice to me." Ratchet said to himself as a small smile came on his face, his ears not as droopy as before. He began to realise that she cared for him and he cared for her. Tough she had a point out, he himself did not know anything! Not the slightest of what females wanted, knew; felt like, thought and so forth. An enigma they were to him an enigma smuddered in secret sauce. He gathered all his nerve with him, along with the hormones that were building up, as he asked her a question that he thought he would never dare to ask. "Hobbes.. I ummm… Well you see." He couldn't bring forth any good sentences, only some blabberish was able to escape his mouth. "Take a deep breath and say what you want to say Ratchet." Hobbes stared into his own eyes as he averted his gaze a little, not having the guts to say what he wanted.

But after a minute or so of silence he tried again. "Hobbes would you teach me?" he said in an innocent voice. She was shocked, Hobbes thought he would ask something else! Not something like this. Sure she was a bit experienced but asking this? Her mind began to fill with rage as he said those words, wanting to just slap him across the face for saying something like this!

She lifted a hand into the air ready to strike down upon the male next to her for even daring to ask something of her like that. Yet it never came, she lowered her hand next to him as the anger was replaced with another feeling. He looked into her eyes as they got bigger and wider begging her to help him, begging her to show him everything she knew. And deep inside Hobbes realised that he loved her, she realised that he would do anything for her if she asked of it. He was in love with her.

As she kept looking into his eyes, she gave out a small sigh, but not one out of fear or angst but out of rejoice and compassion. "Sure Ratchet, I'll help you." She said giving of a smile. She only wanted to give him a kiss and seeing his reactions, yet here they were and she even agreed to help him. Yet it did not matter to her, as she knew how he felt for her and Hobbes herself began to realise that even she had a few feelings towards the other Lombax.

As Hobbes gathered her nerve to set the first step, she asked Ratchet "What do you know about love?" this came as a shock to him, what did asking him what he knew have to do with helping him kiss?! Sure if two people loved each other they sometimes kiss, but this really confused him. "Well ummm… people that love each other sometimes kiss and they buy flowers and things." He said a little hesitant but he was able to say it. Oooh how he felt awkward saying this, yet the feeling in his stomach kept on growing, and for some reason he wanted to know more about what Hobbes was going to teach him. Hobbes on the other hand was only a little confused but also intrigued, "This guy has never had any education on this subject." She giggled a little even tried to hide her face away with her hands as she then noticed he was sitting next to her.

Regaining her self control, she explained there was much much more to it. "Well I'll start at the basic then…" she said with a smile to him, at which now Ratchet was blushing once more. "Love is something universal, from the smallest insect to the largest animal… Tough there are many kinds of love! And none of them is the same, tough all of them are true." Ratchet cocked an eyebrow "What do you mean Hobbes?" he asked at her curious.

"Well should you ask a thousand people what love is to them, you will get a thousand different answers. Yet all these answers are all correct. Love is something different for everyone." Ratchet only nodded when she told him that. So this is why Sasha feels attracted to Qwark then? Or why Clank and Venus are in love! It all made sense now. "Now you are correct that people that love each other kiss, this is to show affection towards them. A kiss even among friends bonds them together, it is a sign of trust and friendship between two persons." Hobbes found that she was explaining things properly towards him.

She laid her hand near his leg, bringing her face closer towards his. Mere cubits away once more. Ratchet begin to feel uneasy as he knew what was to be expected yet he wanted it. The rush of energy the flow of heat on his cheek.

The warmth that finally came as her lips brushed against his fur. Sending a small wave of pleasure trough his body as the lips made contact. And when Hobbes pulled back she smiled at him. "See? A kiss is something to show affection to someone you care for. Tough I must warn you that it is not always appropriate!." Hobbes said very serious "What do you mean Hobbes?" at which she responded "Well between two males, it can give the wrong intention, or if someone has a girlfriend or boyfriend this might come as a bad signal towards there mate. So you must always be careful when doing this. Do you understand?"

Ratchet was very interested, sure he battled space monsters. He went to distant planets searching for his kind. He saved several galaxy's from imminent danger and more! Yet this, this was better then everything before. Not because it was new but it felt good and to top it of it was with a person he cared for.

Hobbes continued telling her what she knew. "Ratchet have you ever seen two people in love?" Hobbes asked very direct towards him. The little Lombax just crept together, his tail circling his body as he tightly grabbed his legs forming a protective ball while whispering the word "no". This made Hobbes almost melt at how he said it, how innocent this man was. A person that travelled the galaxy, no the universe, who had seen things that others could only dream about. Was here admitting he had never had true love, nor even seen such things!

It came only as a small shock as Hobbes knew that Lombaxes were adventurous, and well adventure meant danger and danger most of the time meant trying to survive. So that the poor lad had never known anything of love was no real shock.

Hobbes in a way felt honoured, most Lombaxes went to school before going out on an adventure but that was not the case for Ratchet. And she was happy that she was allowed to show him this. And who knew, maybe they would someday bond together!

As Ratchet curled up more and more into a protective ball, even wishing he hadn't asked for Hobbes help, cause this was rather unnerving to him. She came closer to him, putting her arms around him, laying her head on his back making a small purring sound. It seemed to have an effect on him tough as his muscles began to loosen. "There we go. You don't need to hide from me Ratchet." Winking an eye as he began to sit normal again on the bed. "You mean it?" he asked a little shy. "Yes, everything that you wanna do or talk about we will, but only if you feel comfortable with it. I know I should have asked it first but you know, I'm a little enthusiastic with things." Ratchet eyes widened a little. Did she just offer her assistance for anything I wish to know? His mouth almost fell to the ground. He didn't know anything yet here she was telling to him that he may ask anything he wanted too.

"Well I kinda liked what we did a while back. The kissing…" Ratchet began to blush hard, even more so then before especially since he admitted he liked it. A grin on Hobbes face showed that she also liked it, yet if it was up to her she would teach the other Lombax anything.

"Well do you mind then if I continue where we left off, cutie?" Ratchet backed of at that word. "Did she just call me a cutie?" his mind began to process the words he heard. "Yes she did!" He couldn't help it but his body began to react on it's own, coming closer towards Hobbes as he planted a kiss on her cheek. His nostrils saved the aroma he smelled, the flavour he got from her and how she felt. Hobbes just let him, knowing fully that his body would react towards this. Tough sooner then expected.

"Hey cutie, hold your horses I know you want to try things out in the field. (giggle) but not until I'm done teaching you how. Deal?!" Ratchet only nodded like a small schoolchild being promised a candy bar if he behaved.

Hobbes explained to Ratchet that there were several sorts of kissing. From the most innocent kiss on the head from a mother kissing her infant. To the most passionate form between lovers. Ratchet eyes grew bigger at every word Hobbes explained to him, with sometimes the occasional blush on his cheek or the feeling inside his stomach.

To make things worse he got a strange sensation inside his lower region! He couldn't tell what it was, but for a strange reason he kind of liked this sensation, much more then what was in his stomach. "So you see there are many forms of kissing as well… Now do know Ratchet, that besides kissing there are other forms of showing affection to each other." Ratchet ears went straight upwards shouting "Buying gifts!" he yelled, Hobbes chuckled. "Hehehe true true, girls like gifts tough I meant besides kissing in terms of physical contact." Hobbes came a little closer to Ratchet placing her hands on his shoulders. "For instance, us Lombaxes love this!" Hobbes said as she rubbed her hands from top to bottem, going very soft downwards and hard upwards making Ratchet shiver with joy. "Aaaaaah…" a moan escaped his lips as he enjoyed what Hobbes was doing.

She knew that Ratchet never had felt this cause if he had he wouldn't be so sensitive to the touch of her soft hands. "Physical contact is something that also can express your love and feelings towards another person. Lombaxes love to feel as they have very sensitive skin." Ratchet couldn't help but purr a little, making Hobbes go a little faster, and even bringing her head towards his drooped ear as he was savouring the feeling. "And you know something else Ratchet?" she whispered in his ear. "I'll show you step by step what Lombaxes do."

At this Ratchet almost yelped in pain as he fell two strong teeth burry into his neck. He wanted to cry out but the cry never came as Hobbes sucked on the flesh of his neck before letting it go.

Her hands still busy with rubbing his back making him purring all the while. For Ratchet this sensation was enough to drive him insane, tough his body did not react it wanted more of this more of what she knew, his brain was beginning to be override by hormones that desperately wanted more.

As she let go of him, he felt cold and lonely by the loss of feeling she had given him. He wanted to feel it again but how? He could not just ask her could he? Yet he was interested in what else Lombaxes did to show affection towards each other.

He admitted he had no clue as to what they did and this was surely unexpected especially the kiss he gave her. He was rather surprised at what he had done, only after a while did he notice he had kissed Hobbes. He so enjoyed her company, the way she made him feel save and happy at the same time.

Hobbes herself began to feel that Ratchet was loosening up. She admitted he was very cute, handsome, funny and a lot of other things. She herself never would have guessed she would have feelings for someone and to make it stranger to be actually doing things like this! Her father once told her that love will find a way if it was destined and that when that day arrived she would know it.

She had some doubts, but in her hart she knew she loved him, as did he love her back. Well Ratchet was going a poor job at hiding his feelings towards Hobbes especially since the male Lombax had never learned these things.

Tough Hobbes wanted to be certain about this, did she really love him back? She only knew him for a day or so. Sure love amongst Lombaxes was known to both partners within a very short time. And was actually very simple.

Both mates would see each other and then admire each other, it would first be the male that would keep his attention focused on the female sending a message of "I want to know you better". Should the female allow his presence she would show him either affection or push him back. It all depended on whether the female would accept him or not.

To Hobbes it was clear, if Ratchet knew it or not, his spirit, soul and essence wanted to bond with Hobbes. The choice however was with her. Did she really love him?

"Keep focused Hobbes, you are helping Ratchet with this, don't go fantasising!" she told herself. All the while Ratchet stared at her, those big green eyes trying to see into her wanting to know what she was thinking about. And then there was that insane feeling in his stomach! From the day (well yesterday actually!) he met her he had that feeling for her. He wanted to know more about it yet he did not wish to disturb Hobbes out of fear that she might stop. And he didn't he wanted to be with her as close as possible. But if only he knew what it meant, if only she knew that he was in love with her, and if only she knew that she loved him back.

"Love is eternal for those that embrace it", a wise man once said. "For not even the stars themselves can shatter true love between two souls that fuse together as one"

Hobbes looked into Ratchet's eyes, seeing some sort of sadness, and she knew how to counter it. "You wish to try it then?" Ratchet couldn't believe it. "Well I need to know if you listened to me." Winking an eye to him. AsRratchet sat behind her Hobbes told him to take it slowly let his feeling guide his hands as he saw fit. As he placed his hands onto her back, touching the clothing, he took a very deep breath before slowly going upwards to her shoulders and then down again. At first it felt ticklish to Hobbes, but slowly Ratchet began to get better at it. And in no time Hobbes began to purr very lightly not trying to let Ratchet notice as she needed to focus.

"Very good… Your not bad for your first time. Now how about we continue?" Hobbes said to Ratchet who was more then eager to do so.

Meanwhile outside the sleeping quarters Cronk had finally attached the last bolts to his side. Well actually Talwyn had done that, but that was besides the point. It was nearing dinnertime at Apogee station and therefore someone was needed to cook. Naturally the two battle bots wanted nothing more then to show who cook better (or in there case, who cooked the least terrible.)

"Miss Talwyn, may I offer my services to you?" Clank said as he came down the hall stepping towards them. "It is the least me and Ratchet can do for allowing Miss Hobbes to sleep here for a while." The small robot did want to repay them, but a more logical reason was that he did not want to call an ambulance cause of food poisoning. "Why thank you Clank, I would be delighted for it." The Marcadian said whilst Cronk and Zephyr just looked stunned. "But but Miss Talwyn normally we cook!" Talwyn raised her hand towards her stomach at that sound before turning around to meet Zephyr. "Well Clank did offer his help and this way he could repay us." As she winked at Clank signalling that he saved her from another stomach turning meal.

As Clank and Talwyn made there way towards the kitchen, it hit her like a brick. They missed Hobbes and Ratchet! "Ooh Clank can you go ahead to the kitchen? You know where it is. I'll see you at the dinner table." Clank's eyes went wide, why was she in such a hurry anyway? Not that it mattered much as he had a dinner to prepare. "How can I be such an idiot we almost forgot those two! They might miss dinner if I don't get there in time." Talwyn said to herself as she ran towards the sleeping quarters.

Outside of the station the pirates began to get a little edgy, not for the fact that they needed to share a small space but rather because of the waiting. Some began shouting even as they wanted some action mores specifically revenge! "Ai mate, when we getting some Lombax head eh?! We been waiting for almost an entire day." Said one of them out loud, "Arrrh tis true! Why do we need to wait here? Let's just storm the place. They will never see it coming!"

Rusty Pete was stunned, "Listen up you grog drinking bolts! We got orders from the capt'n to grab the Lombax his friend. Then he will come back to us." But Lawrence corrected him at it. "Excuse me, but we had orders to capture the small robot Clank and the Marcadian named Talwyn Apogee. You can't miss it, she is short, pointy ears, has a tail and is female." Some of the robots began to grin at those words, "You heard it! Plunder and pillage lads. Leave nothing alive! But first we want grog…"

Meanwhile Talwyn had reached the door of Hobbes her new chamber. As she knocked on it she noticed that none answered. "Ratchet? Hobbes? Anyone home?" tough to her surprise she got no answer. Her hand grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it, making sure that none could surprise her. As the door opened her eyes went even wider then the door ever could. There they were both fast asleep, her head on top of his chest whilst Hobbes her tail was curled around his and he lay snoring like a wild animal. Talwyn giggled a little, "It's kind of cute seeing them like that. Well it issn't that important if they miss dinner for an evening." She said to herself as she closed the door very gently trying to not make a sound.

Dinner for Talwyn went without any problem, thanks to Clank that is! She needed to admit that Clank had some wonderful skills when it came too cooking despite him being a robot. "Ratchet I envy you!" she said to herself, Cronk and Zephyr found it not so pleasant. Seeing that another robot took up there job to cook for there miss Talwyn.

All the while Ratchet and Hobbes were still sleeping in there chamber. Neither Talwyn nor Clank wanted to disturb there sleep, waking a Lombax was not a good idea! Something Clank found out the hard way.

Outside however, the pirates and Lawrence had no intention of letting anyone have a good night sleep this night. Not if they had anything to say about it! "Arrrr I want my booty!" shouted one of the pirates as they all began preparing there weapons. Each one of the pirates had something against that dreadful Lombax!

If it wasn't being knocked down to size, or given some of there own medicine with the combuster, it was for the fact he killed there captain. Well sort off anyway. "Ai mates listen up!" Pete said to his comrades, "We need two groups. You you and you." As Pete pointed towards some random pirates. "What we sir? What we do?!" "Nothing, but you three go towards the shuttle there and take it to the engine of the station."

The pirates began to understand what there plan was, sabotage the power supply of the station. As one of the pirates began to put his hands together almost clapping. "Oooh I so love this job!"

Then Rusty Pete pointed towards the other pirates and Lawrence, "Alright mates we board the station once the power is down. Wreck anything except the rum and bring back the target if ye found it. Alright?!" Pete said in a very low yet powerful tone. Several high shouts followed soon afterwards with Pete hitting em all on the head. "Ooh my, this is going to be exciting I think." Lawrence said softly as he giggled wondering what Nefarious was up to at the time.

"Stand still you!" Nefarious said towards Slag. "I would be able to hold still if ya didn't constantly shaked my head ye bucket o loose ends!" Slag shouted back at Nefarious. Both of them were a little cranky, Nefarious because he agreed to these ridicules terms and Slag as he was getting edgy about his new body. "Aarrr just can it! I need to concentrate here you know. And I can't do that with you blabbering in my ear!" Nefarious and Slag both found the deal good, if it meant getting rid of that darn pest of a Lombax. But at the speed Nefarious was working it would be several Blargian days before they would have the new robot suite ready for use.

"You there, bot, get the remote in the left canister over there." The evil doctor said at one of Slag's underlings. "Ai! Those be my crew ye are talking too!" "And I need to have my gear near me if I want this thing to be ready… Hurry up! I need to install some new features." Slag did not really like it that some robot was touching him on his most inner parts but if it meant a new body and a stronger one at that it would be something he would endure.

Nefarious was real busy, as if his life depended on it. Every bolt, every wire was put away carefully in order to not mix them up. Plate after plate of raritarium alloys went into the new body, something that costed the pirates a lot of bolts! And if it wasn't a plate being wielded into place, it was something different that the nefarious doctor Nefarious was installing all for the purpose of making that one rodent's death as painful as he could think of.

"Arrr, this must be a good body indeed! Pete could learn a thing or two from you matey." Slag said joyfully as he began to inspect the almost finished body. "It looks almost as good as me old." This made Nefarious cock an eyebrow. "ALMOST?! It's much better then that scrapheap you called a body! The plating is reinforced, the weapons are much lighter yet sturdier then before. And I've added a few little trinkets too!" pointing towards the Courtney Gears cup holder. "Ai, a fan of Courtney eh?" several of the pirates inside the room began staring at the holder. "Ai stop staring at my new waist! Get back too work you lazy pirates!" "Yes capt'n, scrubbing we are!"

As night had settled for the Apogee station, Rusty Pete and pirates began there approach using the rocks and debris around the station to stay undetected. It would not be long before the power of the station would be out and then the real fun could begin for them. "So you two got the plan?" one of the pirates was saying to his fellow comrades. "Yup, we go in, they take the power out." The first pirate slapped his hand on the head. "No no no noo, WE take the power out, and they sneak in. Got it? WE take there power out." The other robot give a nod to confirm, yet his head was held up high as if pondering something. "Umm if you two are taking power out, and the first mate is ransacking the place, what do I do?!" that almost made the other pirate robot explode. "You me and him take the power out whilst the others ransack the station. Ye come with us! Got it?" still confused at this masterful plan he just nodded a simple no. "Aaah just stay behind me!"

As the three pirates left the small ship, making there way towards the control grid. The tricky part would be disabling the power supply. But that would be after they would get past the defences.

Inside Apogee station the last of it's few inhabitants went to bed. Talwyn always closed the station down, as she did not even want to think that Cronk or Zephyr would do this job. It wasn't that hard of a job anyway, just press a few buttons and enter the security password. As she entered the secret code she yawned loudly, she had been very tired from the entire ordeal. A new Lombax, maybe a clue towards her father! Not that it really mattered now, she would think about it in the morning after a good night sleep.

But unknown to Talwyn was a mysterious shadow that got closer to the station. The sensors did not detect the strange object, not yet at least. "Huh?" Talwyn said as she turned around to face the window. Probably the lights of the warning beacons she thought to herself.

As the small group of pirates got onto the maintenance grid, they quickly made there way to the power coupling. One of them carried some strange round devices with him, not larger then a hand they were, but they were devastating against electronic devices. "Carefully a bloody fool! Less ye want us to be shocked as well?!" said one of the three, apparently not happy with the job. Well none would be happy with this anyway. As they made there way to the central area, the first pirate began hacking the safety lock. " Oooh a seven on four hexa cubic lock? Not a problem mate!" said the pirate as he connected with it. Several beeps could be mildly heard, and not long thereafter the hatch opened. "You own me seven bolts!" "Cheap shot anyone coulda opened that sinkhole… Bah!"

Not far from there, Lawrence along with Rusty Pete and the rest of pirates were waiting fro the signal to plunder and pillage. Finally the pirates would get there revenge against that saucy wench and her mangy friend Ratchet! A smile came on Rusty Pete his face, a chance to show Slag what he could do. Not only that but also to take revenge on the Lombax by taking that which he holds dear. "Are you ready lads?!" Pete asked, several ya's and whoops and other sounds were made by the band of pirates. "Now we only need to wait for the signal."

Pete had prepared himself properly thanks to Lawrence who had brought some heavy equipment.

"Do be careful when using these, doctor Nefarious does want his lasers back after this mission." Lawrence explained as two pirates took up some heavy gear. As the made there way to the closest wall they began cutting into the hard material, each second that passed they got closer and closer to breaching the door. Each cubic was another profit made by them. "Now we wait till the power goes down!" Pete said. And right he was, the sensors would pick up the disturbance in pressure and sound alarm. But without the power, the station was a sitting duck!

Time went by rather fast in the darkness of space, the occasional light that shined upon the centre coming from the beacons on the asteroids was somewhat annoying to anyone seeing into them. Lawrence and Pete began to get worried, and just as Pete wanted to check up, the lights inside the station began to grow dim at first. Slowly fading away, as if light itself was enveloped in darkness. "Aye mates that's the signal… Ya know what to do! Fire in the (hic) hole!" Pete shouted as the pirates banged open the holes they created. Before anyone would have time to notice anything the pirates had already invested the station. They weren't ransacking, not yet.

"Ya heard the man, find the person that Lombax is with! The finder gets a free pizza party!" one of the larger pirates said. "Aye? A pizza party? Well I be a Zoni's uncle. I'll find that lad.. Muhuhahahaaaa." The voice came from the largest pirate of the group, his major gun had been replaced by a large arm in order to walk properly. Every pirate was searching for there booty.

Lawrence had accompanied Pete, as they both went quietly down the hallway. They checked every room they came across, supply's, spare parts, training rooms. Everything was searched. "This is not what I had expected." Lawrence said a bit disappointed, as he entered another room empty, "I beg your pardon Pete, but when are we going to pillage this station?" Pete looked a bit bazzled. "No worries mate (hic) we will pillage this place once we found the bate for our trap. (hic)" Pete was confident and more importantly very happy with the idea of tearing this place apart like they did all those years ago. And pillage they would!

As Ratchet and Hobbes lay quietly next to each other asleep, the pirates outside came closer towards there room. The silence never broken by the intruders of the station, there mind focused on fulfilling there task that lay before them. "Check that room there! Make sure we don't skip even one inch of this darn rock! Or the cpt'n will skin us alive…" As the pirates came even closer to room there target was in, one of the pirates noticed something, a sound of some sorts. It was not easy to pick up, it was as if someone was snoring very softly.

As the pirate got closer to the source of the sound, he began to notice that it was indeed snoring he heard. "Lads?!" he said towards his fellow pirates near him. "I think we be crashing this party!" the pirate said before laughing. "Lemme take care of this!" the largest of the group said as he set himself in front of the door. His mighty arm ready to destroy the door like a carton board cut in two by a scissor.

On the other side of the station, Pete and Lawrence had less luck, Lawrence even began to get annoying much to Pete's annoyance. "Aye mate, if ya don't be more quite (hic) they might hear us!" the pirate robot said. It did had it's effect on Lawrence as he settled down a bit giving Pete some rest.

Both of them got towards a room with a magnificent door. It was located inside the terrarium on top of some sort of ladder. "Oooh my, this is a mighty door!" Lawrence said as he inspected the large metal barrier in front of him. Though he did not notice that Rusty Pete had searched the entire area and found something interesting as he made a gesture towards his friend. Lawrence was dazzled as he saw a hole inside the wall. "This must have been made by something powerful!" he said looking at the scorched earth all around him. The room gave off a warmth as if there was something inside. Curious as he was Lawrence along with Rusty Pete began to inspect it. Not even taken a step inside made Pete notice that this was a bedroom. "Ooh my we stumbled upon a sleeping quarter!" As he pointed out towards the two robots that were plugged in the wall recharging there batteries. As Rusty Pete got closer to the bed he noticed that he knew that figure and Pete yelled "The Marcadian, (hic) her! I mean shoot her!" As he grabbed his blaster out of it's hull pointing it at the female that lay in the bed.

"What is all that noise!? Damm younlings with there rock music!" said the blue robot, as he unplugged himself checking the room. As his sensors scanned the room, he was welcomed by something unexpected. A gunshot blazed right next to his neck barely missing him. As Cronk registered the fact he was being shot at he began to take his own gun, shouting heavily.

All the commotion had wakened Talwyn up along with Zephyr who thought that Cronk was busy with his fire drills again.

"Cronk? What is going on?" Talwyn asked sheepishly as she pulled the blanket away. "EEEEK! Cronk Zephyr HELP!" Talwyn yelled as Zephyr was awoken hard by the high tone. Pete and Lawrence were not happy by this. "Alright mates stick em (hic) up. Or missy here goes to the locker!"

As the pirate slammed the door in of Ratchet and Hobbes there chamber, they rushed inside gun at the ready to kill and destroy anything in there path. They ran past the outer room into the inner chamber were the two Lombaxes lay sound asleep still. "Aaaw aint that cute?!" one of the pirates said holding his hands against his chest as he saw the two asleep. "Bah! Aye it's cute, if you like fuzz balls. Ah wait a second, this must be the one we are looking for!" as he pointed out at Hobbes. An evil grin came onto his face as his hand reached out to grab her. His hand came closer and closer until he quickly pulled away, Ratchet his arm wrapped itself around Hobbes her waist as if he knew there was something that would take her away from him. "Just grab the female and get out of here! I want me bloody pizza I tell ye!" the smallest one said. "Aye aye! Grab her already!" they said to the pirate near the bed. "EEEEK! Cronk Zephyr HELP!"

All the pirates were shocked by the scream they heard. As they did not expect anything to happen. "Must be Pete! Trouble perhaps?" "Aarrrh never mind just grab the girl!" As the pirate reached out his hand, he grabbed Hobbes by the waist, tearing her away from Ratchet. "What is going oompphhhh…" as she was put into a sack, her cries muffled by her new surrounding as she cried her lungs out hoping someone would be able to hear her. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't like it. "Ratchet!!! Talwyn?! Clank?!!... Anyone?!" she cried but to no avail.

Ratchet rubbed one of his eyes, his brain still asleep as he saw a yellow blur being put inside something brown. He tried to open his eyes well, but only heard a sharp tone in his ear as if sirens went off. "Hobbes? Is something wrong?!" he said softly, even yawning. "Aye pretty boy! There is something!" Ratchet's ears recognised the voice, as his senses sharpened, he sprung out of bed. "What? How did you guys get here?!" Ratchet said confused not really understanding what happened. As he took on a defensive pose. But before he could even attack on of the intruders he was smacked down hard onto the ground. "Something wrong pretty boy?! Here maybe THIS will help." Said the largest pirate as he banged his strong arm onto Ratchet his back, almost breaking it. He yelled out in agony as the pirates left the room, the pain still soaring through his body as he couldn't get up. Powerless to save Hobbes from those bastards.

"Let miss Talwyn go, you scoundrel!" Zephyr said as his weapon was pointed at her aggressor. Holding it firmly in his hands making sure he would not miss his shot. Cronk had done the same yet his concern was more with Talwyn getting hurt in the process. Alas he had not noticed that figures appeared behind him and Zephyr as they were about to shoot there weapon at the enemy. Two loud bangs were heard as both of the robots were knocked out cold, there bodies falling onto the floor with a thud, "Aye mates, what kept ya?! We got problems here (hic)!" Pete said annoyed. "Sorry pete, but we got what we need! See?" as the large pirate robot showed them the bag with Hobbes inside. "Well (hic) done mates. Let's get going before Ratchet gets here." "Yes that is a very good idea." Lawrence said as he waved his hand up and down, but not after he broke a vase on the table. "That will show those squishies who is the boss around here!" Pete looked a bit shocked but did not say anything.

As soon as the pirates had shown up, they left again. Talwyn was terrified by the assault, but got her nerve and ran towards Cronk and Zephyr. "Cronk?! Zephyr? Get up!" she shook them heavily eventually getting there attention as Cronk got up. "Hah! We are sorry miss Talwyn, that we were of no use." As Zephyr also regained his senses again, he looked around noticing Clank in the doorway.

"Miss Apogee, what is going on here? My senses picked up some unusual high tones and….Oh my! Did Ratchet fire his RYNOIV again?" Clank asked worried as he saw the destruction (and one broken vase) "Clank where are Ratchet and Hobbes? I think he might be in danger!" Talwyn got worried about him and Hobbes. "We need to get to his room quickly. I fear the worst!"

As all four of them ran towards Ratchet his room, they heard a low yelp of pain as if someone was wounded. "ratchet?!" Clank called out into the dark room. Because the power was down they could not see anything very well, this was until Cronk and Zephyr turned on there lights. All gasped in fright as they saw the Lombax laying on the floor, his hand stretched out as if he wanted to grasp something. "Zephyr, get some nanotech quickly! And restore power." Zephyr only nodded as he left the room. "Cronk, help me get Ratchet onto the bed again.

As time faded away for ratchet, he began to hear voices. But his vision and brain were still blurry. What had happened just moments ago? Was it just a dream? He couldn't figure it out. Yet the pain feels so real, as if it wasn't a bad dream. "Hobbes?" he said very softly, yet no answer came back. A tear formed in his eye as he tried his best to awaken fromthis horrible nightmare he was having.

Clank sat by his bed as Ratchet was lifted in it. "Hobbes?" he heard ratchet say. "Easy ratchet, don't worry you'll be taken care of by Cronk myself Zephyr and miss Apogee." Clank was worried, he had seen Ratchet been attacked by enemies before, but this was just cruel. He had scanned Ratchet as he was on the floor, his bio-scan showed he had problems breathing and a rib or two were broken. "Is he going to be alright?!" Talwyn asked worried about her friend. Clank nodded telling her he would be ok if Zephyr gave him the nanotech.

It hit Hobbes quickly that there was something missing. "Where is Hobbes?!" she said in a high tone jumping into the air. "Was she not with ratchet this afternoon?!" "Ratchet and Hobbes were here the entire evening miss Apogee. But I do not know where Hobbes is now." Talwyn began to think, if she was not here with ratchet then… Oooh no! "The PIRATES!!! They must have taken her." "Why would the pirates do something this crazy?!" Clank asked her, as he looked at his friend placing his hand on top of his. "I have no idea but she must have been in that bag they had with them. It's the only explanation!"

"A wench from Ardolis, once sad and drunk told us… A life of crime don't paaay! But pillage and plunder stealing and carousing fill coffers every daaaay!!! Hahahaaaa." Sang a few of the pirates as they entered there ship. "Aaarrh a fine pillage we did. No room unchecked and the booty is in the bag!" "Ooh yes it was most thrilling. A nice experience I assure you gentlemen. Did you see when I broke the vase?" Lawrence asked towards one of the pirates next to him, who just turned his sight away from Lawrence. As Pete saw this he just slapped his hands on his head in disbelieve muttering "Pirates in training… yeesh!" "Alright lads! Listen up, we need to bring this to capt'n Slag! And you three deserve a pizza party as promised. But no anchovies!" Several cheers came from the group, it was a merry and happy time for the pirates. But for Hobbes it was the opposite, she felt cold and alone inside her "prison". "Ratchet…" she said softly placing her hands on her face whipping the tears away. "Help me… Please help me." As she began to fall asleep her mind focused on only one thing, a smile began to form on her face as she began to dream of that one person, that person that would save her. "Raaatchet…"

A light appeared at the sky, filling the dark void with a small spot of light. It began to grow larger and larger! Ratchet did not know what was going on, he felt sick and his stomach was twirling. Well at the very least he had immense pain!

"…so he's awake?" He heard someone speak yet he couldn't hear them properly, the pain in his stomach was still too much to bear. Yet he felt someone, it was cold that overtook him for a moment as if his fur was frozen. Then nothing, no more pain or headache everything was gone. The light grew bigger and bigger until he finally opened his eyes and shot straight up "HOBBES!" he yelled out loud, before he fell back onto the bed.

Clank placed his hand on top of the Lombax his shoulder "Welcome back Ratchet, you gave us a scare there for a second." Ratchet just looked at him confused not knowing what happened. "Was this a dream Clank? What happened?... Last thing I remember was that several figures were in the doorway and then I can't remember a thing." Clank looked at Talwyn concerned if he should tell him what actually happened. He knew that his friend wanted an answer but was telling the truth the best thing to do? It could break his hart to hear what happened but he would find out sooner then later.

"Ratchet it wasn't a dream, the pirates attacked the station again and they kidnapped Hobbes with them." As those words sank into Ratchet his mind, his eyes began to get narrower he growled fiercely at his incompetence to protect her but most of all he would make sure that those pirates would pay for what they have done. "Clank? We are going to Aphelion get your gear!"

Talwyn looked on in despair knowing she couldn't persuade the Lombax to stay first and heal, she knew that but that didn't mean that Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr couldn't help. "Maybe it would be best to go after him in a while." She contemplated as she looked at both her battle bots, who gave her a firm nod.

As the pirates ship made its way ever so close towards Ardolis, songs and grog were heard and drank along the way, celebrating a very nice mission. It was not only for the fact they kidnapped the friend of that Dreaded Pirate Ratchet, but also since well they were pirates.


	8. Chapter 8: Showdown above Ardolis

**Showdown above Ardolis**

As Aphelion her engines started up, Ratchet quickly took his helmet as he placed it over his head. Anger filled his heart as he set a course for Ardolis, the planet where the pirates would keep Hobbes. Ratchet knew that, his heart was pounding, Clank looked very concerned about his friend hoping that he would not go on his gunho tactic. "Ratchet, be reasonable you can't just barge in there!" Clank said hoping his friend would listen to reason, but that was the last thing Ratchet was thinking about. He did not care if he would get hurt, he just wanted Hobbes back from those blasted pirates.

He bit his lip as a tear formed into his eye he couldn't hold it anymore, once the cockpit closed the lid, Aphelion her voice came over the COM link. "Is there a reason we are going away?" the plane asked a bit curious, but her scanners noticed that the Lombax had an increased heart rate, his blood pressure was high and he breathed very heavily. Clank just looked worried to his friend, he was lost. Clank knew Ratchet would not listen especially not now, but he could get hurt by what he was going to do.

Clank tapped on Ratchet his leg getting the attention of his friend, but Ratchet sighed his ears drooped downwards as he looked down at the floor. "Clank… I need to save her." He said as he turned his face towards the robot next to him. Clank his eyes got brighter as he looked his friends into the eyes. "I know Ratchet, and we will save Hobbes but we will do it together." Ratchet got a small smile knowing Clank would help him even now.

With renewed vigour he pulled on the steer of the ship and blasted of into space, a hot trail of engine heat left behind on the Apogee station.

A small bang was heard as the brown sack fell into the ground before Captain Slag his feet. The pirate leader looked very happy at this new catch. "Arrrr well done lads! This be good of ya all. And as said a pizza party for those who kidnapped the robot!" Several cheers came from some of the robots when they heard they would get the reward. Captain Slag stood next to Nefarious who was also very eager to greet his prisoner. He rubbed his hand together smiling an evil grin towards Slag. "Pete, cut open the sack!" Rusty Pete was not thrilled however as he wanted the party, but alas orders were orders even if a pirate was not happy he needed to obey the cpt'n (hic). He took his knife out of its holder and cut open the sack, after that he put it away smirking to at the very least see that worthless friend of the Lombax.

"Let me go you fiends!" shouted Hobbes once the sack was pulled down. Her yelling shocked everyone in place, most importantly Nefarious and Slag. "WHHHAT?! Who is this?!" demanded Nefarious, his hand going into the air gripping for the nearest pirate he could find. "Arrr indeed lads, what is this? Some joke!? This is not the friend of Ratchet!" Slag scolded out, "Never mind who this is! I want to know where Secret agent Clank is!" the pirate robots were confused by what was said, they did as ordered so why were Slag and this other robot so upset not to mention furious!

Nefarious walked around mumbling something until he was cut of by Hobbes "You are going to be in so much trouble when Ratchet gets here! You'll see he is coming to save me." At those words Nefarious turned his head around "You know Ratchet?!" "It seems she does sir." Added Lawrence "Shut it Lawrence… Tell me squishy do you know that Lombax?!" Hobbes began to shiver a little by the presence of the foul robot before her, her hands forming fists as if she tried to defend herself but she could not do anything against him. "Yes, you'll see he will come!" A laugh came from Nefarious and afterwards from Slag himself. Hobbes got confused, was it so that she said something bad? "Well then pretty squishy… let him come! It seems that we won't be needing Clank after all…Muhuhahuhahahahahaaaaaa." Nefarious laughed maniacally. "Does that mean we still get our pizza?" asked one of the pirates before his head exploded by fire coming from Nefarious his gun.

"Off all the things those space pirates ever did, this must be the dumbest thing up until now!" Ratchet shouted at his plane. Aphelion though not able to show how she felt, still felt compassioned with him. "Ratchet, you should know getting yourself angry will not solve this situation." Ratchet could only sigh at this, he knew Aphelion was right. Clank just sat next to Ratchet, giving him a comforting look to the young Lombax. He could see that Clank also was feeling bad about this entire ordeal, especially since he knew Ratchet had developed feelings towards the female Lombax, if not because of her being the last of there kind, but more because he was attracted to her. Must be something chemical Clank thought, but Ratchet knew it was more then that, something robots, even Clank, would not fully understand how.

Ever since this night he was certain that he wanted to spent his life with Hobbes, and there was in no way anyone that was going to stop that from happening, especially not a bunch of grogged up, idiotic, baboons of some space pirates robots!

As Ratchet pushed Aphelion's speed up even higher to make sure he would get there faster, he fell his rage disappearing for a while as he remembered what he and Hobbes had done, how she showed him things he never knew off, the feelings he got from being with her and the safety he felt when they held each other, the warmth he got when they fell asleep together. A small tear formed in his eye, but he quickly blinked it away as to not show Clank his emotions, but not to Ratchet's knowledge Clank's sensors picked it up faster then the Lombax could blink his emotions away. "Ooh Ratchet, you do love her." Clank said to himself.

A wind blew across the surface of Ardolis, icy and disturbing as it went by Hobbes. She was praying, praying that Ratchet would show up to save her, she knew he would. She just knew it. "Ratchet…" she said to herself softly, the name comforting her just that tiny bit. As if her problems fell into nothingness. "Arrrr what be you doing there lass?" Slag scolded at her, a few of the pirates started to laugh maniacally as if the situation was funny. "Shut it up you cans o bolts! Before I push ye all from the plank!" Slag himself was being a bit itchy, he had encountered that Lombax too much. And he knew very well that Ratchet would not leave this unsettled. Elsewhere not far from where Slag was, "Sir are you sure this is a wise idea?" Lawrence asked Nefarious, "Lawrence, Lawrence, Lawrence… My plan will not fail. That darn squishy will come! And when he does I will have a surprise installed for that darn cat! Muhuhahahaaa…" Nefarious laughed out loud. "That bumbling buffoon of a pirate has no idea I am just using him for my plan." Lawrence chuckled only a little with this "Well sir, only a buffoon can trick a buffoon." He said in a hinting voice. But Nefarious didn't understand the clue very well. Well when did he? "And this time that squishy of a Qwark is nowhere to help Ratchet. This is going even better then planned." Before Nefarious could say anything else, a beeping sound came on his wrist. The red gem began to glow but as soon as he touched it it disappeared. "Ai, Nefarious… Our scanners picked up that mangy tallywag's ship! He be landing soon on Ardolis." Slag said over the COM link as Nefarious grew a smile on his metallic face. "Lawrence… Activate the device for captain Slag." As Lawrence grabbed the remote he said in a glee voice "Right away, sir" before pressing the button. A holovid appeared, showing Qwark on the battleship Leviathan "Courtney Gears didn't seem to mind!" as Nefarious watched the vid his oil began to boil. "QWAAAAA… Oooh Lance you are so rugged! What do you do in the weekend?... Well I cut down trees, I stamp on wild flowers and I put on women's clothing and hang around in bars. I also wear high heels suspenders and a…AAAARK!" Nefarious shouted out as Lawrence hit him on the face. "Oh I do love this!" Lawrence said as he cleaned his hand. "Bah Lawrence!!!!" nefarious yelled out as he smacked his hand at Lawrence, knocking him down. "Ooh my, I must have recorded this a while ago. Dreadfully sorry, sir." Lawrence said giggling a little as he pulled out another remote pressing the button again. "Aaaah yes yes… This will do muhuhahahaaa. Now let the fun begin." As Nefarious began laughing even more and harder then before.

As a hyperspace window opened above Ardolis, Aphelion came trough it flying at top speed. "Ratchet, please you are going to get my circuitry fried!" Aphelion said towards the Lombax, knowing very well that she needed to go a bit slower or else they could get into trouble. "No can do Aphelion I need to get on Ardolis quickly." Ratchet said as he steered heavily to his left side. Rather did he know that Slag had been preparing for the Lombax his arrival, and this time he would make sure that that cat would not survive!

"Warning…warning… Enemy fighters spotted." Aphelion said as several small blinks came onto the radar. Ratchet growled a little, knowing that this would stall him more then anything else. "Ratchet, be careful don't be to hasty now." Clank tried to say as he placed his hand onto his friends shoulder only to be seen be the Lombax his big eyes. "Clank…" Ratchet said in a almost crying voice. "I know you want to save Hobbes Ratchet, but it is best that you try not to get yourself killed in the process." Clank said compassionate, trying to grab the Lombax his attention, and getting him towards his senses. As Ratchet only sighed he looked at Clank "I know Clank….*sigh*…I know. But let us get rid of those darn fighters first!!" Ratchet said his eyes narrowing as he steered forward, Aphelions weaponry charging up for the upcoming battle. A fight he did not want to loose he did not allow himself to loose this fight. He would win even if it meant playing dirty!

As Aphelion was heftily turned towards her right trying to evade some of the fighters, Ratchet noticed that there were more fighters then he first anticipated. "Seems like they prepared for our arrival eh Clank?" The Lombax said as he turned to face his friend with a grin. "So it seems Ratchet, but do be careful as we don't to be sh… LOOK OUT!" Clank shouted out loudly as, Ratchet turned his gaze back to the screen a sweat drop and fear came onto his face as he saw what shocked Clank. Several missiles were coming forth at them. "APHELION EVASIVE NOW!!!" yelledRratchet, as the ship tried her best to get upwards barely evading the missiles as they went below them mere inches of the ships hull. "Fuck! They mean it this time… Hang on to your bolts Clank this is going to be a rough one." Ratchet said as he narrowed his eyes, his hands clamping harder onto the steering mechanism.

The attacking fighters came from every direction, each baring the well known pirate mark. That gruesome smiling skull. How the Lombax hated seeing it, but it wouldn't matter, anyone in his path this day would either go out of his way or be destroyed. That he was certain off. As the Lombax pulled up the nose of his ship he noticed extra bleeps on his radar. "There behind us?" he said in shock, knowing that he would need to fight his way out of this one. "Clank prepare the missiles, let's give them some of there own medicine." Clank nodded as he began to start up the missiles. "May I advice you not to fire yet Ratchet, my sensors are picking up a much larger vessel in front of us." Aphelion said concerned as a beeping sound came from the COM link. As the screen lit up they saw Slag along with Rusty Pete. "Ahoy there young Lombax. This a fair morning aint it?" said the pirate in a glee voice towards Ratchet, who only growled as response. "Surrender that vessel o yours and you won't be harmed!... If not be prepared to be destroyed." Ratchet just rolled his eyes. "You know how it works Slag, you say how you'll kill me and such nonsense and then I destroy your fleet." The Lombax said with a taunting voice. This seemed to anger Slag a little as the captain just narrowed his eyes. "Then so be it Lombax… Pete?! Give the signal." "Aye aye captain… Signal is given. (hic)" as the link was broken, the screen turned black leaving Ratchet and Clank alone in the cockpit.

Ratchet seemed a bit happy "Oh no, I hope you are not going to do what I think you are, are you Ratchet?!" Clank asked a little concerned and frightened. "Only one way to find out eh Clank?" Ratchet said winking to his friend as he pushed the ship forward. Clank almost flew backwards by the sudden increase in speed as he charged into the enormous cruiser that lay before them. "You know what to do Aphelion!" he said as the ship made it's way towards there enemy.

On Ardolis Slag was brought before Nefarious. "So that squishy finally showed up?!" Nefarious asked with a grin on his face. "So it seems to be, sir. Shall I prepare the welcomes committee?" Asked Lawrence. "Arrrr, ye won't be doing anything lad! My men will take care of that Lombax in space. Ye shall see!" But still Slag hoped that the Lombax would survive, so he himself could skin up that darn cat once and for all.

All the while Hobbes sat there alone, guarded by those two pirate bullies. She tried her best to think of something to get her out of this predicament. "If only I was able to cut these ropes!" she though to herself, that was until it her like brick. As she tried to grab the small needle from out of her pocket. "Good thing we fell asleep together" she said to herself thinking about Ratchet. She had heard that he was near Ardolis and this, this gave her hope. Hope that he would come to save her, to get her out of this nightmare. "Ratchet… I need you, help me trough this!" she said to herself, the name comforting her as she began to poke the ropes with the needle. "Save me."

Heat began to build within the guns of Aphelion as massive amounts of bullets were shot from the loops. Hundreds upon hundreds made there way into the large cruiser before them, as small explosions occurred by the damage Aphelion did. "Oooh yea!! That's what I'm talking about!" Ratchet said happily as the cruiser took massive damage. Aphelion being brought underneath the ship, making another flight towards the large ship. As Ratchet launched the ship forward again, they were set out of there course by a missile coming straight at them. "Ratchet watch out…" Clank said as the ship rolled over it's side, the missiles crashing into the cruiser before them. Aphelion began to find this course of action not so pleasant. "Ratchet, do watch out! I am not some kind of toy you can use." Ratchet only grin eked a little "Sorry Apehlion." "At least try to hold yourself in doing such dangerous tricks!" the ship asked to the young Lombax. Ratchet only rolled his eyes "Tell that to the enemy!" As another spray of bullets were fired upon the fighters before them. The radar kept beeping of all the enemy fighters that were around them.

Each time, every single time Ratchet barely escaped the oncoming volley of attacks. He began to get tired, his muscles began to ache from all the manoeuvring trough the enemy fighters. It was wearing him down and he knew it.

The cruiser began to charge up its weaponry, "Target that vessel! The capt'n wants it destroyed." Said the pirate on the bridge of the cruiser. Several aye's and arrr's were shouted by the crew, as they quickly began to charge up the weaponry. At the lower decks the guns were being set up in place as the guns were being pushed out of the hull, ready to fire. "My sensors are indicating a massive amount of energy building up from that cruiser Ratchet!" Aphelion said, knowing very well that this would be it. The final act they would make. "Fire the guns at my command!" The pirate robot said, glaring at the small Lombax fighter, a small on his face as he shouted out the command. "FIRE!" "Uuuh Ratchet?!" Clank said his voice going up as he saw the cruiser firing there massive bursts of energy. As Ratchet saw the massive bursts of energy his life began to flash before his eyes. From the time he saw Clank to when he defeated Drek, saved Bogon from the Protopets, fighting of Nefarious his reign terror, making an end to DreadZone, finding out about his past, saving Clank from the Zoni! And finding Hobbes, his love. "So this is how it ends?" Ratchet said laughing a little at the irony. He who always found a way of getting out of situations like this. He who knew how to fight for his life. "This is how it will end now is it? This is the end of the line?!" The Lombax thought to himself, ignoring the shouts coming from both Clank and Aphelion urging him to do something, but they both knew that it was too late to evade the oncoming attack. They knew that the shields wouldn't hold out against so much firepower. As the glowing light came ever so close, the Lombax cried a few tears. Tears that he knew he would die, tears that he would never see Hobbes, Clank or his friends again. Fear about the unknown. As the beam came closer, he gathered his strength. "I won't give uupp!!!" he shouted loudly, as if he wanted to let the enemy ship know that he would never give up. The engines of Aphelion roared as he pressed the ship towards the beams. "Ratchet what are you doing?!" Clank almost yelled, not knowing if his friend had gone insane or if he found a way to survive this. As he clamped the steer, knowing what faith lay before him. The Lombax thought about who he was going to safe, even if he needed to give his life for this then so be it. His eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs, the ship moving at a massive rate towards there doom. His mind began to settle at peace knowing that he would someday see Hobbes again. He didn't know when or where but his hart told him that he would see her. They were destined for it. "Sir, the ship is coming straight at us!" said one of the pirates towards the commander. "Aye, that be good! Shoot everything we have against them, every gun!" Clank placed his hand on Ratchet his side, knowing what would come to be. He stood by his friend and this would be no different. "Ratchet, I believe in you." Clank said, his head showing compassion with the Lombax, knowing well that he was doing this all out of love for Hobbes. Sacrificing himself to save her from Slag and his minions. "Claaank." Ratchet said. That one word said enough to Clank, knowing his friend loved him. As they both looked onwards towards the beam ever so closely, as if a light brighter then a thousand suns enveloped the universe itself. The shields of Aphelion began to waver by the heat that almost surrounded them.

A mighty bang shocked the entire ship, almost knocking Ratchet out of the cockpit. It was as if they had been rammed, the Lombax looked surprised to see his environment. "Is…is this death?!" he asked towards himself. As he looked around he saw Clank sitting next to him. The robot was upside down in his seat by the massive burst. "What happened?!" he asked towards Clank and Aphelion, moments ago they were flying off into there faith and the next thing they were somewhere else?! The COM link lit up again, as the screen was distorted, they heard a voice over it. "Aaah so it seems I am not too late. You can thank me later buddy. All in a days work!" the voice said. It sounded very familiar towards Ratchet & Clank. As Clank said "Is that…." "CAPTAIN QWAAAA….ooh Lance, will you marry me?...AAARK?!" Nefarious shouted out as Lawrence hit him in the sides. The monitor showing the blubbering super hero. "Aarrrr who is this idiot?!" Slag demanded to know. "This is Captain Qwark I am afraid." Lawrence said as Nefarious sobbed. "Oooh why Lawrence? Why! That Squishy always ruins everything!

Ratchet was very confused by this all. "Uuh Qwark?! What are you doing here?! And did you save us?!" he asked. "Aaah well, I heard from Talwyn that you were going to Ardolis! And via the surveillance footage we discovered Lawrence was with the raid on the station." Qwark said, Clank was dumb struck, did Qwark actually save them?! And even more importantly WHY was he here?!

Qwark, for all it mattered, had indeed saved them. For once he acted unselfish, putting himself in imminent danger to help his friends. "Indeed Ratchet, it was I, Captain Qwark, that saved you. By using my ship as a ram I pushed you out of harms way. Even with the risk of being… oh my!" Qwark suddenly realised what almost could have happened if he himself did not have enough strength to get him to safety. "I could have died!" he said frightened. "Can you imagine, ME gone. A world without Captain Qwark!" As Ratchet pulled himself together from the entire ordeal. He suddenly realised they still had that cruiser to take care of. "Qwark, chit chat is for later. We got that cruiser to take care of first!"

As renewed vigour entered the Lombax veins, a second chance that was given to him. He launched Aphelion forward. "Arm the missiles Clank! Qwark can you deal with the fighters?!" Qwark just nodded "Leave them to me buddy." He said as the link was broken.

As the laser beams faded away, the commander of the bridge stared at the open void. "Muhuhahaaaa. They are completely vanished!" the pirate said with a glee. But as soon as he had stopped laughing, shock came over him. "He survived?! But how??!" The pirate was dumbstruck. None could survive something point-blank from that range! As he ran towards the window, he saw the Lombax fighter approaching from afar at massive speed. It was as if he could actually see the Lombax standing before him, the hate and anger that he felt from him, terrifying as it was to him.

Aphelion charged up her entire arsenal of weaponry. As every rocket was being set up by the mechanism inside her wings, grabbing the rockets as they were placed below her ready to strike death on that cruiser. Ratchet eyes narrowed even more, his head bent forward as he steered right towards the bridge. Seeing the captain pirate standing there, there gazes interlocked, as he opened up the clip on his steer. "This is for you Hobbes!" Ratchet yelled out, as he pressed the button.

Aphelion shined brightly as the missiles were released from there clips, each being steered forward by the massive burst of energy. As they flew across the deepness of space, they came closer towards the bridge. The captain in fear and shock by the upcoming doom. The remaining fighters hastily flew in front of the barrage, exploding as each of the missiles found a target destroying it immediately. But the pirates actions were to no avail as multiple missiles hit there target. The bridge of the cruiser taking on fire and explosions, as it burst out into a massive ball of fire. The entire ship began to break part in two, as several escape shuttles were launched by the surviving pirates.

Ratchet sighed to himself as he let his tired body fall into the chair behind him. Closing his eyes as he began to think of Hobbes. "I'm coming to save you my love." He said softly as he let his body rest from the fight. As Clank saw the fireworks before him as the cruiser exploded time after time, as if a lightshow had been set for them. "Woohoo! Nice shooting there buddy. Off course we all know you wouldn't have been able to win the day without me. Hehehe right guys?" Asked Qwark hoping to get confirmation. "Qwark, I want to thank you in name of me Ratchet and Aphelion for saving us. We are for ever grateful that you assisted us this day. We will not forget it." Clank said towards Qwark as he too began to enjoy from the fireworks.

Slag almost fell from his pillow at seeing the result. "Bah! This can't be… Pete?! Call the lads. We'll be having a cat for visit along with one of his friends." Slag said, as he stared at Nefarious who was evenly shocked. Hobbes just grinniked a little at the fact that Ratchet had won. Even from of the planet they could see the fire of the ship as it exploded As realisation struck into him of that Ratchet once again was victorious, and this time with Qwark, he ran towards Hobbes. Grasping her by the cheek. "That squishy of yours may have won.. But mark my words girl, he will NOT be able safe you!" Nefarious said as Lawrence brought forth something that struck fear and terror into Hobbes. The sight that she had to behold was worse then seeing hell itself. "He may have won this fight… But the war is far from over!! Muhuhahahaaaaa." Nefarious laughed at Hobbes.


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Pirate Booty

**Operation: Pirate booty**

The silence was eerie towards Clank, as nothing made a sound, only once in a while could one hear the rubble of the wrecked ships clashing against one another. Ratchet began to open his eyes as his ears perked to the sound of the clashing once more above Aphelion. "Ratchet, I see you are awake… Good! I hope you are well rested." Clank said towards the Lombax, knowing that Ratchet would need all his strength and energy for this. A buzzing came from the COM link "Ratchet? Clank? Aaah you are awake good! I have been scanning the planet and it seems they have been fortifying there position since last time we checked." Qwark said a bit happy. Ratchet blinked his eyes, moving has hand over his eyes rubbing the last of the dust out of them. "What do you want Qwark?!" Ratchet said a bit annoyed as if someone had wakened him up in his sleep. "Oooh, I just thought you might want to have a look at what they have installed. It's some mighty fine anti air you know!" Both sighed at this, they didn't have time for this. But if Qwark had indeed captured the defences of Slag then Ratchet had ear towards it. Ratchet just put up his shoulders as his eyes rolled. "Alright Qwark let's see what you got." "You got it buddy… See here my strategeristical plan…" Qwark shouted out as the COM link turned black.

As the COM link lit up again, Ratchet slammed his hand against his face, Clank on the other hand just gazed in awe as they saw what Qwark had drawn. A crayon drawing of Ardolis from space. "Behold, Ardolis, a dastardly place full of lawbreaking villains, bent on stealing the cash from the hardworking people, yelling arrrr every minute of the day and wasting there time with grog, well let's just call them pirates… hehehe…. Yes that will work!" Qwark said a bit ashamed, as the next picture came into view.

"To get into the hart of this evil lair of pirates our agent, Agent Pirate Booty, needs to find a way past the Sky of Icky ness, then go over the Rails of Watery Doom and finally get past the Hall of Death." Qwark said in his usual monotone like voice. Clank couldn't help but chuckle a little, catching a somewhat angry look from Ratchet, who just watched Clank. "I'm sorry Ratchet, this just reminds me of some of our older times with Qwark." The little robot said. Ratchet sighed as he put up his shoulders, he was a little annoyed by this all. Always whenever there was something that needed to be done and Qwark was nearby Ratchet found himself a bit fixated by the bumbling hero, oh well it was better then having Qwark screw up Ratchet's plans that was a fact. "Aphelion, set course towards Ardolis! We are going on a rescue mission!" As the order was given Aphelions engine roared with delight as it set full throttle towards the planet leaving a stumbled Qwark behind. "Hey wait up!... What kind of a lousy production are you people doing here. I'm captain Qwark!!"

"… Not that place you bumbling buffoon!" Nefarious shouted out at several pirates, "Arrr I am surrounded by idiots here Lawrence!" the evil doctor said in a sad voice as he let himself fall onto the chair below him. A heard duf was heard when the metal connected with the wooden chair. As Lawrence came closer by he commented, "Well sir, idiots do tend to seek each other up." That brought a smile to Nefarious face, yet rather did he know that Lawrence had referred to him chuckling a little at the pun he made towards his master. Hobbes not far from there had trouble holding her laugh as she fully understood the joke. "Indeed they do don't they Lawrence?... Well that Lombax will be coming here soon it's only a matter of time. And when he does he will be in for a big surprise! No squishy will land while I am here.. Muhuhahahaaa." Nefarious laugh attracted the attention of some of the Thwogs flew towards the evil nefarious super villain called ummm Nefarious, attacking him by the high tone he had erupted bringing them out of there sleep. "Arrrr squishy's! get em of me Lawrence..; GET THEM OFF!!!" Nefarious was in a frenzy as he waved his hands back and forth trying to get rid of the darn bats. "Shoo, shoo, flee!" was a sound that came from behind them. It was Captain Slag, alongside with Rusty Pete and Sprocket. "Arr Capt'n, that be the finest tune I heard in a long while." Sprocket commented to his boss. "Aarrr yes, I didn't ended fifth in Zordooms singing contest for nothing lads!" Slag said very pleased of himself. "Well, are the preparations done?" Slag said a bit impatient towards the other robot. As they saluted Slag became a bit more jolly almost able to jump of his pillow.

Not far from them, Aphelion came into sight of the planet. Ratchet's eyes narrowed as he looked onto the radar. "There, that's the spot we need to land at!" his tail began swaying from left to right , as much as it could when the Lombax sat on a chair, by the cheer excitement of this mission. "Warning, warning, enemy missiles approaching." Aphelion said as several red dots came into view. Clank just shook his head "Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain…" Clank yelled as Ratchet turned his ship heavily, evading several of the rockets. Aphelions scanners began to siren even harder as several other projectiles of various things were launched at them. "But this is…"

"Arr, keep firing lads! Show that landlubber whose the master in the sky!" One of the pirates yelled at his comrades. Nefarious and Slag had been busy setting up several canons and other weaponry to give a warm welcome to the Lombax. "What are ya doing ya lardball?!" "Loading up the canon sir!" The pirate just slapped his face as the cannon fired again.

"Thwogs droppings?" Ratchet just stick out his tongue in disgust. "Off all my years I have never been so offended!" Aphelion said not knowing what to say. Ratchet pressed the command switch to open the hatch. "Come on Clank, let's rescue Hobbes. I've had enough of these damm pirates!" Ratchet grabbed Clank onto his back as he jumped from the ship. The wind blew through his face as he fell down towards the planet, in a way it gave the Lombax some peace the first few moments. Feeling the wind, the sun, hearing every animal and robot alike. But this peace was never to last for him, no long after he had jumped out missiles came flying by. As Ratchet forced his weight from left to right trying to avoid the incoming missiles and Thwogs droppings. By a few inches did one of the missiles miss. "Ratchet be careful! We have nanotech but not that much." Concerned about his friend Clank hoped that Ratchet would listen this one time. "Don't worry Clank" Ratchet said as he lifted his head a bit to face Clank "We've done this so many times. This is gonna be a peace of ca(splash)" Ratchet felt the warm sticky goo on his face. Clank having seen the spectacle was bazzled, now this must have been more disgusting then on Cobalia! "Ooh son of a Qwark!" Ratchet roared wiping a bit of the filth from his muzzle. As he reached from behind at Clank's stomach one of his weapons manifesting into his hands. "Ok that's it!... take some of your own medicine!" as the weapon fired several greenish blobs towards the ground. The pirates took cover as several small dots fell onto the ground fearing the worst but, nothing happened? "Arr arr aaaar… That didn't do a thing ya Lombax!" said one of the pirates at the Ratchet who had almost landed. As the pirate proudly stepped on one of the greenish blobs.

"This be nothing more then fodder shots lad! You should see a real weapon fiiiire?" The pirate said shrieking out as the earth began to rumble beneath his feet. Ratchet got a small smile on his face, showing his teeth even as he enjoyed what was going to happen next. As the ground burst open, several greenish blobs attacked the pirates, each enveloping there target until all the pirates were out cold. "You were saying?" Ratchet commented proudly towards the knockout pirates.

Not far from there, Hobbes had seen a bit what has happened, she knew that Ratchet was here, hence all the fighting. Her hart began to race at the knowledge of seeing him again. That face of his, it made her hope rise up towards the skies, she sighed in joy but that joy was soon replaced as Slag was dropped before her. "Aaah miss, let me assure you that that Lombax scoundrel of yours won't get passed my men." Nefarious said in a warm tone, disgusting Hobbes even more.

Slag was everything but happy, well when was he happy except when he had grog? "BAH! We shall see it then. Lads?! Throw her into the brig." The pirate captain ordered towards his underlings. "Aye aye capt'n (hic) putting er in the brig." Pete said as he grabbed Hobbes and took her of. Rather did the pirates know that Hobbes had almost finished cutting her ropes, something that would make the pirates regret taking her hostage.

As Clank dropped from Ratchet's back to asses the situation he could not help but giggle a bit. "Meh hehe heh heh… You do need to watch out Ratchet, you are getting a nasty habit of getting awfully dirty." Ratchet could not help but stick out his tongue, "Man but this really reeks! Really it's enough to even get the plumber throwing up." "It is fortunate then that robots do not have a sense of smell." Clank said joyfully, yet he was a bit worried for Ratchet. Being here in the open on Ardolis, a planet full of pirates ready to attack from anywhere. Ratchet on the other hand wasted no time. "Let's go Clank, we got bigger fish to fry then these guys here." Ratchet said as Clank looked back at how the robots were laying down beaten by the plasma beasts.

Ratchet could not believe what was happening, every time he had something wonderful happen to him he always found himself in danger or those he loved! When he met Clank he had that encounter with Drek, same for Angela and Sasha! Always when he got to know someone knew was it that something or someone would ruin it one way or another. He clenched his hands into fists as he began to snarl lowly. Clank did not notice it, but he knew well that Ratchet was disturbed, although he did not show it physically Clank knew that on the inside, Ratchet was struggling. Struggling with that which kept him puzzled. The new feelings he now had, the answer he seeked, answer he could not find but which he so wanted to know and have. "Poor Ratchet" Clank thought towards himself. "Do not worry, you will find out your answers soon." And as if by magic of what Clank was thinking Ratchet began to smile a little "You know Clank? I have a feeling everything will work out just fine." With that he grabbed Clank by the wrist and began to run, run as he had never done before. For he knew it now, he knew what would happen…

As Ratchet ran further down the slippery sloop of Ardolis, he began to realise what had happened to the planet. "Slag surely has been busy Clank!" ratchet shouted towards Clank whilst running, his ears and tail sweeping in the wind as he jumped into the air. "I am thinking ratchet that they for saw your coming." "Ya think?!" Ratchet said a bit sarcastically as a shot ran past the Lombax face mere inches. "Woooh!" he shouted. Ratchet ducked down evading the incoming blaster shots. "Get that Lombax lads! First one to kill em gets a party." As the pirates came closer Ratchet quickly grabbed his combustor "Have a taste of your own medicine!" as shots of flaming death rained down upon the unsuspecting pirates. Letting out a sigh, the Lombax fell on the rocks beneath him he was getting tired from this. Clank saw this and advised he took a rest, but the Lombax proved stubborn as he got back up his legs barely able to sustain his weight as he walked slowly further and further.

"Attention all pirates, that mangy cat and his toaster are still loose on the planet. Shoot first, ask questions later ye got it?!" Slag said via the loudspeakers, pleased of himself he nodded to Rusty Pete to put off the link. "And has the saucy wench been put in the brig?!" "Aye capt'n (hic) she won't be doing (hic) anything any longer!" Pete said as he poured some grog down his system. "Splendid mate!" Nefarious and Lawrence were only a few stones away from there. "Have the defences been activated Lawrence?!" Nefarious got a bit annoyed by the presence of Ratchet being nearby. "Yes sir, they have all been set and activated as you asked… but may I ask what you are planning, sir?" The evil doctor just turned around as he began rubbing his hands. "Patience Lawrence! All in duo time…"

As Clank surveyed the terrain around them, he could not help but feel compassion for Ratchet, he had been his friend for a long time and he knew what Hobbes meant to him. Perhaps even more then Ratchet himself knew. Clank looked around but he did not see any way over the water. "It seems that the recent storm around Ardolis have flooded this section ratchet. We can't get across it!" "Great, what are we going to now?!", the Lombax just sighed as he began to think about a way how to get further. The pirates used there ships, but he and Clank did not have a vessel. Well Aphelion yes, but she would be shot down immediately! As Ratchet began to search for a way to get across, he heard Clank call out for him. "Ratchet? Ratchet! I may have found our way across the water." As Clank pointed towards the metal bar before them. "Mhh the floods must have brought the water high enough for us to use this. But we must be careful!"

Clank opened his radiator core and took out the Grind boots for Ratchet. "Here you go Ratchet. But do be careful this time." Ratchet cocked an eyebrow towards his friend. Ratchet careful when railgrinding? As he put on the boots he grabbed Clank onto his back and jumped onto the rail. As the Lombax made contact with the rail, terror swept over them both, the rails began to sink into the icy water. "Woaaa! Clank watch it, this is going to be a rough ride!" As the Lombax tried to keep his balance, as more of the grind rail fell into the water. "Ratchet?!" Clank asked very concerned seeing the water and the sharks getting closer and closer to the Lombax's feet. "We will make it Clank trust me!" his weight shifted over the rail as he tried to gather speed, he fell the wind in his muzzle again, but he knew he had to stay focused there was no room for errors this time… He raced forward as water began touching his boots, "Come on just a bit further." He said almost angry his eyes narrowed as he saw the grindrail going up into the air. "YES!" he said cheerfully in joy as Clank and him both got away from the threatening water. But there joy did not last long as they saw what awaited them up ahead. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Aaah yes! Finally…" Hobbes said as the ropes around her wrists were cut. It took her a while but those damm ropes were now gone, yet a bigger challenge awaited her. "Mhhh how do I get out of this cell?!" she thought towards herself. She looked at her surroundings if there was not anything that she could do. As she began to feel at the bars for anything unusual she began to smile, almost laughing. "Pff these pirates are a joke!" she said as she pushed open the door. Hobbes looked around the corner, if there was not anything nearby. As she took a step forward she quickly fell back behind the wall as she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Aaarrr, it's not fair I tell ya. Why do we need to guard that Lombax?" "Aah who cares.. The capt'n is already in an angry mood. Just do as he tells ya!" Hobbes looked down thanking that the guards hadn't seen her. As quickly yet softly as she could she made her way trough the hall. She must have been somewhere underground as there were no windows, only torches that hang across the damp walls giving the place a very eerie look, as if she was back in the ship where Ratchet had found her.

Horror came over the Lombax his face as he quickly ducked for cover. "Slag surely issn't wasting any time here is he?" Ratchet said a bit annoyed, his body moving from left to right on the rail trying to avoid the shots as they came close by. He was thankful that the pirates were such bad aimers, well it did not surprise him one bit if they were so grogged up. "Ratchet, I hope I do not need to remind you that we do not have time for this?!" "I'm a little busy Clank!" shots came from every direction, each of them barely missing the Lombax by cubits. He couldn't change his weapon now he would loose his balance for sure and fall down from the rail.

He became tired from all the fighting he had done today but the ending was in sight. As they began to climb higher and higher he noticed the air began to get warmer and warmer. "This is it Clank hold on tight!" As the pirates from up the hill fired more blasts, Ratchet yelled out loudly towards his attackers as he finally jumped from the rail, his hand reaching near Clank as his weapon manifested into his hand sending bursts of fiery death on the unsuspecting pirates. Not as soon as the pirates were destroyed did he ran into the large tunnel before him. "This must be the tunnel Qwark told us about." Clank said as he inspected the design. "It clearly is made by the pirates." "Ya think?" a chuckle came from Ratchet for Clank had stated the obvious. "Well let's find out what's in there shall we?" he said as the Lombax took all of his strength and ran into the darkness that awaited him and Clank.

Not far from where Ratchet was, stood Nefarious along with Slag, Sprocket, Lawrence and Rusty Pete. "Aye! That be one tough Lombax I tell ye." Slag got a bit irritated by the persistence of the fur ball. Nefarious seemed rather calmly, which in a way made Lawrence think about what the evil doctor may have had in mind. It was nothing for Nefarious to be so calm, but then again he wasn't normal. As he looked at Sprocket then towards Slag he began to grin a bit. "Mhhh this guy here has a lot of irony muscles does he not?" "I believe he does, sir." Lawrence commented before Nefarious brought his hand into the air silencing Lawrence. "What ya have in mind then?" Slag asked. "We send this fella here to deal with that Lombax." Nefarious eyes began to sparkle at the idea he had in mind. "yes yes yees… Muhuhhahahaaa." "Aye that be a good idea indeed. Sprocket?!" Slag yelled at the large robot guardian. "Deal with that fur ball and his robotic toy!" "Aye aye capt'n" As the large robot began to move towards the Hall of Death, Rusty Pete went next to Lawrence whispering "He is gonna (hic) die." Lawrence just giggled at this a bit finding it funny how Rusty Pete was actually correct.

As Ratchet ran as fast as he could trough the tunnels he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. His nose smelling the fresh air that came from the other side. A cooling breeze of wind that gushed trough his fur. As muscles all working together to bring him ever so close to his goal… Saving Hobbes. "There it is Clank! Come on." He said in joy almost jumping. "Ratchet this seems to easy. Nothing has happened here so far!" "You worry to much there is nothiaaaah!" As Ratchet flew backwards landing on his back with a hard thud. "Aaah Lombax, so we meet again ey?!" Sprocket said as he hung from the ceiling of the hall. "Aau! That hurts you know." Ratchet said as he looked at his opponent with one eye closed, clapping the dust of from his suite. "Prepare to die Lombax…" Sprocket said as he blasted his weapon at the Lombax. Ratchet quickly jumped against the wall evading the large ball. "I defeated you once I can do it again!" Ratchet yelled as he took his wrench running towards the pirate. His hand held his wrench tightly as it swang across the hall, cutting the air in two. A large clinging sound gallowed trough the area as metal collided with each other. Sprocket yelled out loud as one of his arms lay on the floor sparkles of electricity coming forth from it.

"There! See I can beat you a second time even." The Lombax puffed from exhaustion as he walked past the once proud pirate. "You think you can defeat me a second time as well?!" Sprocket yelled at Ratchet, knowing that he would not loose again not this time. He grabbed a remote from his belt as he pressed the button, Clank swore his sensors picked something up but he could not figure what it was. Until Ratchet saw it, a dimm light, a light coming from the other side of the tunnel they had once entered. "What is that?!" he said as he narrowed his eyes. His body immediately reacted when it figured what it was. "Shit!" as he began to run for his life. The small explosions came closer and closer towards the poor Lombax, as earth and water began pouring down into the hall crushing everything in it's path. Sprocket began to laugh manically as Ratchet ran away from the evil laughter of how he would die alongside with the robot in this place of death. As the roof above Ratchet almost began to fall on top of him he spurted his way out of the hallway. A final jump as he got out of the hall landing on his stomach and side the rubble almost crushing him. "Wow that was too close Clank." Ratchet said as he stood up. Some of the nanotech in his storage came forward and healed the many cuts and bruises he had sustained in the small but hefty fight with Sprocket, not to mention the stones and various things that had cut into his skin. "Come on let's get Hobbes and get away from this place!" Clank nodded as they made there way ever so close towards Slag and Nefarious.


	10. Chapter 10: The battle

**The battle**

Slag cursed as never before when he saw the defeat of Sprocket. "That darn cat has been a thorn in my side for too long ya hear me." The pirate leader said outraged towards the people close by. Nefarious just put up an annoyed face he knew that Ratchet would never fall for such a trick. And he gave the Lombax credit for being so sneaky even if he was squishy. "Speaking of squishy's! LAWRENCE?!" "You yelled sir?" Nefarious just rolled his eyes at that comment. "Go get me that girl. She might be useful against that Lombax. Muhuhahahaaa." As Lawrence entered the cave, he noticed something very peculiar. The guards were still there yet the prison seemed empty. Lawrence double checked to see if it was indeed true, and was shocked to notice he was right. "Oh my, this does not bode well for us. Most dreadful." Lawrence said in a calm voice before going back to his master.

Nefarious almost exploded after hearing Hobbes had escaped. "How did she get out?!" Lawrence just responded he did not know, tough it might have been by the fact the cell wasn't locked. Rusty Pete who had overheard the conversation quickly hopped on one of the pirate shuttles and flew away, but sadly Nefarious had been able to grab the poor pirate by the neck. "Uuuh grog? (hic)" Nefarious looked bazzled at the robot before him, his sensors going a glowy red "AAAAAA… oooh Janice, you should have done as you were told… But but Lance? I I love you. *smooshy kisses*…AAAARRRR" As Nefarious regained his conscious thanks to the help of Lawrence. "My pleasure sir." "What?!" "Nothing sir, just complimenting you on grasping that nasty pirate and showing who is in charge." Lawrence almost giggled, whilst Pete bit his upper lip hard in order to not make a sound. "I am aren't I," the evil doctor said cheerfully.

Hobbes heard the high pitch yell and figured they must have found out she escaped. "Darn it, I need to find a way out of here. If only Ratchet was here, he could help me out of this." She said a bit depressed, but she knew this was not the time. She would do anything to see her guy again. Wait did she just thought he was her mate? As Hobbes walked past the last corner, she finally saw the exit. She ran as fast as her legs could bring her, her lungs almost bursting apart as she ran for freedom the light at the end of the tunnel becoming brighter. The smell of fresh air that she smelled, the sound of water and animals. As she ran out of the cave, she quickly came to a standstill, Nefarious and Slag stood there before her viewing her from above. "So missy, where ye think you are going?!" Slag asked cocking an eyebrow as he gave the order for one of his henchmen to grab Hobbes. "Aaar with pleasure capt'n!" said the henchmen as he grabbed Hobbes hard by the wrist. She tried to escape his grip, but it was to no avail. Some of the pirates began to laugh as Hobbes tried her best to loose from the iron grip. "Unhand me you fiend. Unhand me now!" she yelled out, she knew they wouldn't let her go but it was better then nothing. "Seems like this cat has some fight in her eh boys?!" Slag taunted Hobbes, hate in her eyes were visible by the pirate, snarling at him. If eyes could kill then hers would defiantly have done so.

"Lads, learn this sally what we do with prisoners like her." The tone in his voice began to frighten her more then anything else, as several pirates stepped forward on her. She began to whimper, even trying to run away as she almost began to cry.

As one of the pirates grabbed Hobbes her skirt, the pirate quickly pulled away. Holding his arm as he screamed in pain waving about as he tried to get rid of the pain in his hand as he viewed the shot that was fired on him obliterating his hand. The pirates were shocked as they tried to figure out from where this came.

"Unhand her you…" That sound, that voice! Hobbes knew who it was, as a tear fell from her eye, her hart finally melting at the sweet sound of his voice. As all the pirates looked upwards they saw the reason for the upheaval. There he stood on top of a cliff, the Lombax so proud. "Touch her again and you'll die!" he said snarling heavily, his combustor gun in his hand as he fired another warning shot.

Slag was not impressed, "Lad do ye worst but remember we got a lock on your fair lass here." As the pirate holding Hobbes placed his gun against her head. "And that not be all!" as the captain whistled high and loudly. "That' a nice (hic) whistle capt'n." "Shut it Pete!" As soon as Slag had sounded, the earth began to rumble smoke and dust began to come from the earth. Ratchet's eyes went wide as his view was not obscured anymore by the dust. A large shadow was cast over him as he looked upwards, he saw the large robotic body emerge from beneath the ground. His eyes went even more wider as shock overtook him at who stood there next to the large metallic monstrosity. "Nefarious?!" Ratchet said bazzled. "Aaah Ratchet. So you survived still?! Part of me really wanted you to view this… But the other part, really wanted you dead earlier muhuhahahaaa… let the games begin!" Ratchet growled "What are you up to Slag?!" as he swayed his wrench towards the pirate below him. "Me? Oooh lad, I'm just here for my new body." Slag said evil towards the Lombax as his henchmen took his head and placed it on top. A light enveloped the entire area, as wires from Slag his head began to twirled around the body, twirling in and out of the machine, as smoke and dust began to come forth from it. "This…is…your…doom!" the captain said in a low voice, as the light began to force it's way trough the various metallic frames and wires. Each time more of the robot began to move, each time more horror came to Ratchet's face and that of Clank as they saw the monstrosity unfold before there very own eyes. Slag stretched his arms, his gaze focussed on the Lombax before him. "And you…lad… may be the first to test it." Slag jumped towards Ratchet, as his hands crushed the stone beneath it.

Clank, almost got hit by the blow as the crumbling of rocks and stone was heard by the mighty blow that Slag had given.. "Clank are you alright?!" Ratchet asked worried. "Don't worry Ratchet, make sure you don't get hit. I'll try and rescue miss Hobbes." Clank said as he let himself fall of Ratchet his back. The Lombax was rather relieved at this as Clank did weigh and the extra speed could come in handy right about now.

As Clank jumped downwards, he looked at Nefarious. As the evil doctor looked back at him. "So agent Clank, we meet again do we?" Clank said nothing to this. "I offer you once more to join us and help us rid ourselves of these squishy's once and for all…" As Hobbes was gripped even more tightly trying to breathe under the pressure of the robot. "Organic lifeforms have as much right to inhabit this universe as we do." Nefarious cocked an eyebrow at this. "Muhuhahaha…hahahaaaaa… oooh this is too funny…squishy's…with robot's?...." he laughed softly almost loosing his balance before answering swiftly with a cold and hard "NO" "I thought so sadly.." Clank said shaking his head in sorrow for the stupidity of the robots before him. "Lawrence, take care of this pesky robot." As he pointed towards Clank "Ooh may I sir? What a threat!" Lawrence said, as he stepped forward, he took his gun and fired at Clank, Clank had time to evade the shot by jumping in the air his body barely evading the blast. But luck was at his side as he was able to kick Lawrence to the ground. "Oooh my, it seems I fell on my back…dreadfully sorry sir!" Nefarious began to get outrageous "CLLAAAAAANNNK!!! You there get him!" the pirates nodded as they surrounded Clank.

Another shockwave followed, even closer then before. "Shit I need to do something or I'll not survive this fight!" Ratchet thought to himself. "Lombax ye have been a thorn in my side for too long! Get back here!" Slag shouted out as he punched again into the ground smashing it to bits. Ratchet was always able to evade the shot even if it was barely. "Hey Slag?!" Slag looked up confused as he saw Ratchet above him, "Eat THIS!" he yelled at his enemy below him as he fired a net on top of Slag pinning him to the ground. Grunts came from Slag as he tried to move, screaming by the electric currents flowing trough him. "Aaah ye Lombax!" Slag scolded out as his hand took up the net with all his might throwing it aside. "Enough of these games!" Slag stretched his arm as it began to transform, wires and plate moving away as his hand began to turn into a blade. "Ooooh crap!" Ratchet said as his ears drooped downwards. "I give ya one thing, that crazy doctor knows how to build a body!..." As Slag landed a sword strike next to Ratchet. "Wow he's faster then before! Shit!!!" "Com here Lombax!" Slag roared to the point of deafening, his weapon struck time and time again on the floor, smashing stone, rocks, wood all that fell beneath the force of the attack. Ratchet had luck that he was able to evade it time and again. But he began to get tired from it all, he had been fighting almost none stop today and it began to take its toll on his body. Ratchet grabbed his wrench as he climb up the hill, Slag swayed his sword to the Lombax. "Stand still ye mangy cat!" Another hit went trough the air smashing yet again the ground beneath it. But to boths surprise Slag couldn't it back out. Ratchet saw the opportunity to strike at his opponent as he jumped downward with his wrench, the sharp tool landing straight on the back of Slag with a force that even the others down below heard it.

As the pirates surrounded Clank, the small robot looked around for any possibility of escape. "Mhhh, this is indeed a nasty situation!" Clank said to himself. The robot pirates stood still, waiting for Clank to make the first move. "Don't just stand there! Attack him already!" Nefarious yelled as he took a blaster from one of the pirates and ferociously fired at Clank. The robot had the time to duck from the shot, but now faced several pirates till an idea struck him. "You can't hit what you can't find! Meh heh heh heh he." As Clank suddenly transformed into one of the pirates.

They were bazzled where did he go? "What kind of magic is this?!" one pirate shouted out scratching his head, as another one yelled "That's him over there." "I'm not him ya darn landlubber." The pirates began to get confused even more when one of there own shot against a fellow pirate. Nefarious looked in disbelief as the pirates began to fight each other. "I don't believe this!" Metal, wires, blasts, screeches and smoke came from the scene as the pirates tried there best to find Clank. "I believe sir, that these pirates aren't as smart as they made us believe." Lawrence said in a mild way to his master. "Bah! There idiots all of them." "Well I suppose idiots like each other company do they not?" Clank himself was happy, he used one of his own trinkets to trick the pirates into believing he was one of them. "It is not nice to use people to do your dirty work." Clank said towards Nefarious from behind. The evil doctor was startled by this, but quickly held Clank under shot by another rifle this time surprising Clank. "So agent Clank, it seems like this time you won't be able to safe yourself." Nefarious smiled as Clank hit the wall with his back. "And now to finish you off for good." The blaster began to lit with energy as it prepared to fire against Clank, "Oooh I'm going to enjoy this Lawrence!" As the blaster almost fired it's laser, a sudden bright flash appeared between before Nefarious. "Whaaa?!" The doctor said as he covered his eyes from the bright flash. Clank was also confused not knowing what had happened.

A high sound came closer and closer from where the flash had come. "What…What happened?!" "I believe it was a bright flash sir." Nefarious hit Lawrence on the head for that remark, as the doctor finally could view where the flash was he noticed two new robots that had arrived. "Hah haaa… Looks like we were right on time eh rookie?!" Clank's eyes opened wide as he saw Cronk and Zephyr before him. "How in the universe?" Clank exclaimed. Well he was rather happy none the less for the rescue. "Leave the pleasantries for later!" Cronk said as they ran forward towards Nefarious. "Take this you scoundrel."

"Aaarrrrr!" Slag yelled in pain as the wrench cut trough his metal armour. "ye'll pay for that!" Slag scolded to the Lombax as he grabbed him from on his back and threw him into the dirt before him. A yell of pain came from the Lombax as he tried to get up. Nanotech came forth from his belt as it tried to heal some of the injuries, but Slag would not let it give the time. He tilted up his sword ready to give a final strike to his enemy. "Say goodnight Lombax!" As the sword struck downwards ready to hit into the Lombax chest, Slag suddenly stopped as he heard a loud cry "RATCHET!" the Lombax's eyes went wide open from this. "Ho-obbes?" Ratchet tried to speak out, his body filled with pain as he saw Hobbes standing not far from them. Her eyes filled with hatred and anger, hate and anger as only a women could show. She held a weapon in her hands, probably from one of the pirates. "Aaah so the little lass has still some fight in her?!"

As Slag approached her, her anger and hatred began to turn into despair more and more as she fired her gun at Slag, his armour just bounced the shot away like were nothing. "Nooo! Leave her alone!" Slag turned his head to face Ratchet's as he saw something in the male his eye. "Oh oh oooh. You really care about this wench don't you?! Well then what better pain to give you then that of a loved one dieing before your very eyes." As a smile came to the robots face Ratchet's own expression turned to horror. The sight of seeing Hobbes die, knowing he would not be able to safe her, he couldn't he wouldn't allow it. He gathered the last of his strength as his legs were barely able to hold him up. "Let her…go" Ratchet said in a low voice. Laughter filled the air from Slag's own voice as he almost fell over. "What can you, Lombax, do against me?! You can hardly even stand! Let alone fight me!" Ratchet looked into Slag's eyes "I don't have too!" A humming sound came from above as Ratchet quickly ducked pulling Hobbes down with him to the ground. Slag began to cry as several laser shots hit him on the chest forcing him backwards.

Two ships came blasting from the sky, Ratchet recognised both of them right away. "Qwark? Talwyn?!" he said in joy for the arrival of his friends. Nefarious and Clank had also seen them flying almost directly into Ratchet, but it did explain to Clank where Cronk and Zephyr came from. "So Nefarious care to surrender?" Clank asked calmly at Nefarious who was surrounded by Cronk and Zephyr both of them there weaponry pointed straight at the villain, as they were ready to shoot at even the slightest of moves. "LAWRENCE!" yelled Nefarious at his butler, "Get us out of here NOW!!" Lawrence pressed on some of the buttons on his arm, as a bright light enveloped him before he vanished. "You haven't seen the last of me agent Clank!" the voice of Nefarious was filled with anger and revenge as the same light that had came over Lawrence now took Nefarious. "Dogdarnit! The scoundrel left." Zephyr said disappointed by the loss of the fight. Well to Cronk and Zephyr it was never a win if there enemy could get away. "We should make sure Ratchet and miss Hobbes are alright. They could be in serious trouble!" Clank said as he made his hands into a fist, the two war bots nodded as they both quickly ran with Clank towards where Slag and Ratchet were battling.

"I hope we are in time for the feast?!" Qwark said over the COMlink, Ratchet shook his head towards Qwark. "No you are just in time." Both Hobbes and Ratchet were even more excited to see when Talwyn came from the air with her jetpack. She flew towards Slag drawing away his attention by firing at the robot, making him yell and roar in anger. "Arrr you wench! Come down to the ground and fight like the landlubber ye are!" Slag said as he swayed with his sword towards Talwyn but to no avail. "Ratchet are you alright?!" Hobbes asked as she looked at his body, "Aaah…*cough*… I have had worse." The Lombax said as Hobbes tore some of her clothing off to bandage some of the small cuts on the other Lombax. She was binding it closely as to not let him loose any blood when walking. "We need to get you out of here. I don't know how long Talwyn can hold of that… that thing!" "That won't be needed miss… Cause I Captain Qwark, have that which will get the little fella up and running in no time!" Qwark said as he came from his ship. Neither Hobbes nor Ratchet had heard it land, which wasn't to illogical knowing that there were canons firing all over the place. Qwark stepped forward to Ratchet as he grabbed something from his belt. "Nanotech container unit?! How did you get that?" Ratchet asked bazzled at Qwark. "Hey you aren't the only super hero around the block you know!" Ratchet giggled a little before grabbing his side from the pain. "Here this will help ya." Qwark said he gave the nanotech to Ratchet, as the blue orbs began to melt into the wounds the Lombax let out a sigh of relief from the fading pain. It did not take long before the Lombax was able to stand on his feet again. But there joy wouldn't last long, "You wench!" Slag yelled as he stepped backwards, his sword was driven into the earth as once more a light began to shine across the armoured plates of his new body. Wires countless of them began to stretch out and melt again into the body, shock and horror began to creep over Talwyn's face as Slag began to transform.

The once large and clumber some body began to get more slender and streamlined then before. His sword began to get thick almost altering into another weapon. As the blade was split, the hilt began to get ever so thick. His other hand grabbed some stone and earth as it pulverised it completely by the pressure he emitted. His hand turning a reddish colour as the colour began to spread across his entire body. The once pure white that emerged from the robot began to turn into a pinkish colour shading more deeply a red with ever passing minute. Within the blink of an eye Talwyn lay on the hard ground aching in pain. Ratchet looked at his friend and rage begin to fill him as the nanotech healed his wounds. "Now lad, let's see what ye got. This fight will be the last… PETE!" Slag shouted out, as Rusty Pete came out of his hiding place. "Yes capt'n? (hic)" Pete said worried, "Bring me my grog." Ratchet cocked an eyebrow as he saw Pete give Slag the grog. He did not dare to move out of fear what his enemy could do. Not as soon did Slag have the grog, did he drank the substance. "Wait a second. This seems familiar." Ratchet said as flash of memory came before him with his last fight with Slag. His eyes opened as Slag's arm began to form a large gun. A small dot of light forming within its barrel. But before Ratchet was able to react the burning ball of flame came towards them, the heat was overwhelming to him and the others around him.

But just before it reached them, Cronk and Zephyr sprang before Ratchet and the others, strangely deflecting the ball of fire. Rusty Pete looked in horror at the sight "Oooh not again the grog… Why always the groo-ooog." He said almost crying as he saw that Slag drink even more grog. "Ha haaa rookie. Glad to see us?" Zephyr asked Ratchet who himself only smiled at help of his friends.

As Ratchet stood up, he saw that Hobbes and Qwark had gone over to Talwyn attending to there wounds. "Ratchet?... Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. Clank came down with his helipack. "Clank? Weren't you fighting with Nefarious!?" Ratchet asked confused. "Don't worry Ratchet, we need to work together now to defeat Slag." Clank said towards him, placing his hand on top of the Lombax back. Ratchet smiled at his friend. Ever since they defeated the Zoni, Ratchet trusted Clank more then ever, he was always right and this time would be no exception. "So what you have in mind?!" Ratchet asked as Clank began to tell him his plan.

As Slag kept firing massive balls of fire at both Cronk and Zephyr, the two war bots began to get into trouble. "Aaah rookie? Could you hurry up this deflector shield can't keep deflecting all the time!" Cronk said a tad worried. "Don't worry, we know what to do!" Ratchet said as he bared his fangs. "LOMBAX!!! This be ye end ya hear. That shield won't last forever!" Slag screeched out against the group before him, whilst Rusty Pete kept looking in horror at the loss of all the grog. "Uuuh the horror!" As Slag drank even more he prepared himself for the largest ball of fire yet. The heat was immense, even the ground seemed to begin to melt by the extreme heat, the air around them sizzling every once in a while as small particles got scorched by the heat. As Slag launched the massive ball of fire against the two warbots, both Cronk and Zephyr both released the shield falling back. As Slag viewed this he could have sworn seeing Ratchet stand in the middle. The Lombax standing still his wrench in his hand, his tail downward his ears were perked up and face bent downwards clouding his eyes from view only his fangs were bared.

Even the most courageous of man would be frightened by this as Ratchet cried out, the ball of flame almost burning him as the Lombax jumped into the air. The flames below him making his fur glance as if he was light itself, the scene was beautiful as Ratchet came down plummeting downwards onto Slag. His wrench making contact right with the neck of Slag, the force so tremendous that the ground shattered below them. Slag howled in pain from this sneaky attack. But he was not yet defeated, far from it as he tried to hit the Lombax with his sword. The two blades hitting some of the fur of the Lombax as Slag suddenly fell forward onto the ground. "That's for Talwyn!!" Hobbes said as she shot another volley of bullets into Slag's back.

The pirate roared out as another blow from Ratchet his wrench hit him, metal parts and gears smashed to bits by the force the raging Lombax began to use against him. Slag only laughed at the attempts Ratchet did, as how much damage the poor Lombax did, Slag still kept coming. The bullet shots tearing away parts of his armour, as he turned around grabbing the Lombax by the throat. The others gasped as they saw what had happened backing away as Slag held his hand up high. "On more move ya landlubbers and I twist his neck!" Slag's eyes were filled with hatred, his grip hardening around the neck of his victim as hands and feet tried to break loose from the iron grip. "Tsk tsk… You were always so easy to manipulate. But that must be for all ye Lombaxes!" The grip on Ratchet's neck was further increased, a scream came from him as he felt the life drawing away from him. His wrench fell down onto the ground, Hobbes looked at Ratchet, several tears coming into her eyes as she ran towards the wrench on the ground. "Cronk, Zephyr cover her!" Clank said, as the bots opened fire keeping Slag away from Hobbes. Hobbes stayed low on the ground, as she grabbed the wrench in her run, the large metal object once more flying trough the air as she connected with one of the joints of Slag his leg, sparks of electricity were seen before he came downwards to the ground. The firm grip he once had was now in vein, as he grabbed towards his broken leg, howling in pain. Ratchet was barely able to land on his own feet as he was grabbed by Hobbes who helped him stand him catching his breath from the ordeal.

Clank along with Cronk and Zephyr kept firing there shots at the metal monster. "Ya haa, this brings back memory's doesn't it?!" Zephyr asked Cronk, who only nodded keeping fire under Slag.

The ground began to shake softly as if a small earthquake began to form, it was only until they saw what was truly happening that all was amazed at what Nefarious had created for Slag. The reddish light began to turn into blackish one, a maniacally laugh echoed over the place, Rusty Pete looked in horror from the sidelines. "Lads, m'guessing the cpt'n is getting a bit (hic) mad." He said, as he began to ran, knowing what Slag was going to do. "This is getting to serious for my taste… Speaking o taste. Save the GROG!!!" he yelled at the surviving pirates, as they all began to scramble for the nearest ship and or grog pileup. "Uuuh Ratchet? Clank?" Qwark asked a bit nervous. "Perhaps we should leave sooner then later." Clank looked at what Qwark was pointing to, "Ooh my." Was the only thing Clank could say, as that laugh of Slag kept coming "Ye know Lombax… If I go down, then I'll be taking ye with me." More wires and other contraptions came from Slag, twirling and bending down into the earth and soil of Ardolis, breaking it up and going deeper with every second that passed. As Slag kept laughing, a snarl coming on Ratchet as he looked at Slag, he was barely able to move, his body being too affected by all the fighting. As Hobbes helped carrying Ratchet away. Talwyn who was being helped by Qwark, tried her best to speak, Qwark came closer to her as he was able to hear the dreadful news. "Explosion…planet gone!... Need to escape." Was all That Talwyn could speak, the pain she had was still being treated by the nanotech. "Uuuh guys? According to Talwyn, from what I can hear is that mister big bot over there is going to ummm… Blow up the planet?" Qwark said a tad nervous followed by a low giggle. "WHAT?!" most of them yelled, "Hey it's what she said!" the big "super" hero was not happy at all, but hell who would be now? The only thing that mattered now was getting of that pile of rock. "We can't make it to Aphelion, we could never fit into her! She's way to small anyway!" Clank noted as he looked at where Aphelion was via his sensors.

As Pete and some of the other pirates were busy with grabbing much grog onto some of there ships, the ground suddenly began to crack open, huge piles of rock, earth and other material swallowed up by the planet as it sank in the fiery magma below. All kinds of animals began to seek shelter from the impending doom. And even more to Pete's horror was that one of the cracks opened up beneath one of the ships, a burst of magma sprouted out from beneath as it went trough the ship cutting it in two. The massive warship cracked and rumbled as it began to break downward, taking robot, ship and grog with it to the fiery hell below. "NOOOO… Why ooh why is it always the grog that must suffer!" Pete said crying with his arm on his head. "Load up the darn grog faster ye mangy scoundrels. Unless ya want water for drink!" "Water?!" some of the pirates yelled out there eyes opened wide at the mention of that dreadful word. "Ye heard the first mate lads! Load it up faster!!" the pirate yelled at the rest, as more of the planet began to crack open, tearing up everything and anything in its path.

As the planet began to tare itself, cracks and caverns forming where once oceans lay, animals tried to escape the blistering heat that began to creep everywhere. Ratchet along with Hobbes, Clank and the others desperately tried to find a safe passage. "Ahh, sealed off?! DAMMIT!" Hobbes shouted as she looked at the cave where they had held her captive. "What are we going to do now huh?! We are all going to die here!" Qwark said in a loud voice, as he began to wave his hands into the air. Ratchet began to think, there must be a way to get of this darn planet! There just had to be. "I got it!" the Lombax said as he pointed towards the treasure room of the pirates. It was a good way back towards the real pirate base, but it was there only hope of getting out of this mess alive. "Cronk, Zephyr!" Ratchet yelled at them pointing to the pirate base in the distance. "Ten four rookie! Hahaaa." Zephyer said as both bots ran before the group. They knew that most of the group had sustained injuries, especially Ratchet and Talwyn had been hurt quit a lot by this all.

"Ratchet? Do you think you can make it to the pirate base?!" Clank asked very worried for his friends safety. Qwark was already carrying Talwyn, but the green spandex man couldn't carry several people, not whilst trying to stay on his feet trough this all. "Yea…Clank…I I'm fine. Thanks to Hobbes here." Ratchet said as Hobbes grabbed him a bit better beneath his shoulder. Slag had done a good number on the galactic hero, but Ratchet wouldn't give up yet. And the same was for Hobbes, she saw how much Ratchet cared for her and there was nothing that could separate them now, not even this.

As some of the pirate ships began to move away from the planet, the cracks began to get steeper and bigger as wave after wave of molten lava began pouring across the planet. From afar one could say it looked beautiful, as the once so pure bluish planet began to turn red from the disasters that happened below. But alas that was not the case for one being trapped on the planet. As Ratchet and the others hurried there way to the pirates base hoping to get a ride with one of the ships. "Try contacting Aphelion!" Qwark bellowed, as she might be capable of getting them faster to there destination even if it was by taking the wounded first. "Arrr, I can't! There is too much interference in the planets magnetic field!" The Lombax said, whilst all the while hearing Slag cry and laugh over the crumbling of the planet.

It was a horrible thing to watch from up close, the once pristine forests began to lit on fire, if they were not torn apart like the bond between loved ones. Oceans began to damp, as storms razed over the continents of the planet. Winds gushing and blowing as they tore away trees, metal and even rocks from the earth. Thunder and lightning strike mercilessly onto the ground, as magma engulfed the surface of the still left over beauty that was once Ardolis.

The laughter of Slag still echoed over everything that nature could conjure, as he looked around himself seeing the destruction he saw, he slipped further and further away into the madness he had created. "Ye know lads, tis a funny thing what that Nefarious fellow made. Hahahaaaa… No no, ye won't be leaving here alive for I capt'n Slag scorch of the galaxy forbid thee!" Slag yelled out loud, not caring of one heard him or not his anger blinding the robot from reason as stone and cracks formed all around him. Hills fell apart as trees fell over, the scenery was amazing to behold if one could see the beauty in the destruction. But for Slag it didn't matter. "HEAR ME LOMBAX!" He screeched out into the air, "If I be going then so be you! This will be your grave lad… Too long have you been a thorn in my side and this time neither of us will win. Muhuhahahaaa" Slag never stopped laughing afterwards, his mind totally corrupted by the power that had been bestowed upon him. "Here I come wenchies. Capt'n Slag is coming back for more! I'll see ya Pete I'll see ya in wenchies heaven." Slag's laugh turned diabolical at this "Haha…Hahahaa….MUHUHAHAAAAA" as the ground beneath him began to crack and break, heat build up near him, as the pirate still kept laughing. The planet was dieing under the malevolent laugh of it's former ruler. The laughter still stood by even when Slag his own body began to get turn apart, the head that was once body less still attached to that gruesome thing of a machine would become the last thing he would ever see as a wave of magma flew over the land. The laughter of Slag still echoed as the wave collided with his body burning away wires, metal and soul of the once great pirate captain.

"This is crazy!" Ratchet exclaimed, as the earth beneath them began to shudder and tremble with force. The planet did not have much time anymore, as Ratchet and his friends had almost reached the pirate base. The winds blew hard, as if trying to prevent anyone from reaching safety, "AAAHHH!" Qwark screamed, almost girly like. As the other looked why Qwark screamed, they quickly ducked for cover as rocks came pouring down from the cliff its sides onto the road before them. "Ooh my, Ratchet we can't do delay now." Clank said, as he looked at the entire group. "Where is Aphelion?! We need her now!" Ratchet asked Clank who tried to pick up a signal but to no avail. Only luck could get them out of there alive now. "Qwark can you grab Ratchet onto your back?" Hobbes asked, but Qwark looked a little confused. "Huh?" "Just do it! You're the strongest here, grab Ratchet and Talwyn. It's the only way!" Hobbes cried out, as Clank nodded. Qwark was hesitant for a small moment, as caring two persons might get a tad dangerous but then again it was already dangerous. "Fine, I willlaaaaah!" As the big hero began to run towards the pirates base as small piece of burning rock fell onto the hero's suit, burning it away as Qwark ran like crazy from the pain in his behind. A load moan and groan came from the base a few moments later as Qwark had found some water to ease the pain. Clank observing from a distance what just happened was stunned to learn how fast Qwark could run if he wanted to. "Ooh my!" the small bot said, before Hobbes grabbed him by the wrist dragging him along the way as she and Cronk and Zephyr ran to safety.

Finally luck was on there side as our hero's finally came to a somewhat sturdier place on the planet. However the pirates base could not keep up against the forces of nature for long. "Ha miss Hobbes what now?" Zephyr asked to Hobbes, as Ratchet was being tended by Cronk and Clank. "We need to find a ship quickly. This is a pirate base right? There must be some ships nearby then!" As if reading her mind Zephyr nodded "Aye aye! It won't take a minute!" Before quickly searching the area for a decent vessel. "I just hope this base can hold out for that time." Hobbes said, her ears drooping a bit as she looked at the ground. She looked at Ratchet, a tear in her eye.

"Aye you scoundrels! Get this grog loaded up faster!" Pete yelled, before jumping around painfully as smoke came from one of his feet. "(hic) this be the last time I'm waiting for the lads!" He said, annoyed as the magma crept closer and closer. The pirates had been busy for over an hour or so loading up the grog not a barrel wasn't saved from the disaster that unfolded before them.

Zephyr saw this and ran back quickly towards Talwyn, Hobbes and the others. He began telling them in all haste about the ship, the last one even, to be almost ready to depart. Qwark grabbed Ratchet, who groaned by not being able to walk alone. Talwyn was placed on a quickly assembled bran card of some sorts. It did not look very comfortable, but it had to do if they all wanted to get out of there alive.

Cronk began to moan a little by the heavy weight "Once this is over Talwyn is going on a strict diet!" Zephyr only snorted and laughed. "Ha haa, your just getting to old for this old timer!" "I am NOT old!" Cronk said as both of them began to race towards the ship.

Rusy Pete was surprised at seeing his 'friends' alive and well. He couldn't say anything only mumble a little out of well he himself didn't know why really, but whatever the reason it wasn't good. Well for him that is. "Guys…friends…(hic)… You are alive and well I see? Hehe." "Not thanks to you!" Hobbes said pushing Pete away. "Aye matey, what do you think ye be doing there?!" Pete asked his finger up in the air. But before he could say anything else Hobbes had turned around, grabbing Pete hard by the neck. Fury in her eyes as she said in a very growling voice "We are coming with you, like it… Or NOT!" the female Lombax did not let go of Pete, "Qwark?! Put ratchet somewhere comfortable, Cronk Zephyr? Tend to Talwyn and Ratchet. We are going home." All the while keeping a firm grip on Pete, who started to speak " (hic) Aye right, you'll… (hic)…(cough)… are welcome." At that Hobbes let the robot go, who fell onto the ground rather hard.

As everyone was aboard the ship, some of the pirates pulled out there guns when they saw the 'intruders', but quickly laid there weapons down when they saw Pete with them. "Alright lads, is all the grog onboard the ship?" he asked receiving a few aye's and neé's at the same time. "Pete, we got a problem ye hear!" said the pirate near the main controls. "The planet is gonna blow up any minute now we can't escape the blast!" "Ooh noo! The grog is lost… The horror!" Pete yelled as several pirates even started to cry. Qwark and the others just stared at the awkwardness of the situation. "Are these guys crying?!" he whispered to Hobbes who just pulled up her shoulders not knowing fully what was happening. With the exception of one small fact. A fact that became clear again when the ship began to rumble from the earth under them.

"The base! It's rupturing…" one of the pirates said as several alarms began to howl into the ship, each passing second, more and more sirens began to sing there song. Rusty Pete and most of the other pirates didn't really know what to. Some just kept yelling, others began drinking grog whilst others even began to fight against each other!

The ship began to rumble as magma began to touch the shield around the ship, one was barely able to stay onto ones feet. "Oooh my goodness!" Hobbes said shivering trying to keep her balance on her feet. Qwark and Clank fell on top of each other, with Qwark above Clank. The small robot tried to say something but it was hard to hear, not until Qwark finally was able to stand up. "Might I suggest we get out of here? According to my sensors and calculations this planet has less then a few minutes before evaporating into dust!" Qwark hesitated telling Hobbes that "Uuh maybe it isn't a good time to tell that ratchet is in the infirmary along with Talwyn?" "No it aint Qwark!" yelled Hobbes as she quickly ran towards the control room. As the doors went open she quickly pushed the pirate sitting of his chair. Rusty Pete and several of the pirates were stunned (well those that payed attention anyway) "Hey there landlubber that's not your place!" he said, but Hobbes did not care. Not long even before she was able to partially activate the engines, the ship began to sink as it were by the massive force the magma was forcing onto the rear of the ship.

"Save the grog! Pirates and grog first!" Pete yelled, as he ducked behind a few barrels of grog. Hobbes just frowned rolling her eyes, as Qwark for once was the person that laughed. Altough it did not last long as the bumbling hero fell onto his back by the burst of energy the engines gave trying there best to get away from the planets iron grip. "She's not holding!!" Hobbes said frustrated, sweat began to pour from her head as she tired everything she knew to get them away from the planet. "Miss Talwyn might I perhaps say that it is best if we use the head engine?" "That's suicide!" Hobbes knew a lot about flying as she was an experienced pilot herself. But using the main engine this close to the planet could easily cause massive damage along the entire ship just by the mere force it would create. But she knew why Clank said it, they had no other choice. "It's all or nothing…" she said her hand trembling as she gathered her nerve trying to find that last spark to push her hand forward.

The ship began to accelerate at a high speed as Hobbes initiated the main engines. As the heat began to build up at the rear of the ship, Qwark could do nothing but sucking his thumb hoping this 'nightmare' would end soon. As the ship began to move forwards, it's hull cleaved everything, be it wind, clouds, rubble from the planet nothing remained intact as the large warship began to move towards safer space. Ratchet and Talwyn both lay in the infirmary being tended to by the doctor robot aboard the ship. Both of them however did not feel any pain at that time, as the rocking of the ship kept them more then occupied. Both Cronk and Zephyr were very cared for the health of miss Talwyn, especially after the fights she had been trough lately. "Ooh dagnammit, this ship is rocking harder then that time we were on Excillon VII." Zephyr said as he grabbed onto the rail of the room. "I hear that buddy! This really brings back once lunch!" Zephyr was only disgusted by the thought alone of seeing Cronk's lunch again. "Ye darn fool! Keep your stomach under control and be worried for miss Talwyn. And more importantly us!"

As the planet Ardolis began to get smaller and smaller, the ship finally began to get at ease, aboard the vessel several huge sighs of relief were heard as Hobbes herself took a deep breath before falling back into her chair trembling hard. Clank approached her as he laid his hand on her lap nodding slightly. "Thanks miss Hobbes, you saved us all. We are indebted to you." Clank said bowing his head for the female Lombax. Hobbes was only glad to have made it out alive as she puffed a few times relieving some of the stress she had. "RATCHET!" she almost yelled as she hasted herself to the infirmary.

"Arrr, what be of the capt'n?" some of the pirates asked Rusty Pete, who just stood there standing still. "Pete?!" "Noooo…Why?....WHYYYAYAAAAAAY?!" the bot said into the air, his hands folded as if they were holding something. But not long after that he snapped out of his trance. "Uuuh uuh what? (hic)" "The capt'n Pete!" Pete began to ponder, and ponder he did for several minutes before finally speaking. "Alright lads, let's gather some more grog then! (hic) we shall…Pillage!" Several arr's and aye's from the pirates came as they all began to sit at there respected posts.

Hobbes ran towards the infirmary as the COMlink was used by Pete, "Alright mate's let's make our way to the planet of Captella for some much needed grog!" Hobbes looked in front of her seeing the infirmary sign. "Finally!" she said to herself as she slid open the door. The sight she saw there was one she would never forget. There lay Ratchet, asleep sound in a bed, a blanket was laid over him, whilst he snored very gently. Qwark and Clank were already there whilst Zephyr and Cronk, well those two were send away for a while as they were still bickering about a lot of subjects. Not that anyone here cared for it tough! As Hobbes approached the bed, Talwyn, who had finally awakened properly, greeted her. "He's been sound asleep since we left Ardolis, poor thing had no more strength!" Talwyn said towards Hobbes. Hobbes just got tears in her eyes from what she heard. Ratchet did everything he could to save her, to save HER! She came closer to his bed grabbing his hand, for a moment it was as if ratchet had said something, but the Lombax quickly snored again loudly, showing he was content. "Mhhh, cute!" Hobbes said soft, her eyes narrowed as she sat onto a chair near his bed.

Qwark grabbed Clank and went outside wanting to know something. The 'super' hero just said it firmly towards the small robot. "Clank, buddy is she in love?!" Clank only giggled a bit by this. "Why Qwark, I didn't know you would know! But yes indeed those two are in love with each other. But I don't think they themselves fully realize it like we do." Clank said, his eyes glowing a bright green as he looked behind himself seeing the door almost closed but just open enough for him to see Hobbes and Ratchet. "Indeed they are."


	11. Chapter 11: A new beginning

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter. There might be other chapters and story's coming in the future. Once I have time again.

**A New Beginning**

As the pirate ship began to move once again, Clank began to wonder what they should do next. Qwark himself looked at Clank hoping to find out what Clank was up too. "Hey little buddy what ya doing?" the man asked to him. Clank just looked around before facing Qwark. "Nothing Qwark, I just signalled Aphelion, my signal now is not disturbed anymore." However at this, Clank's hand moved towards his mouth as he looked shocked before quickly going towards the bridge.

Rusty Pete was happy to have at least several ships still intact "Aye you rascals, set course and (hic) like we always do." Pete said as Clank stumbled inside, alarmed at something as he quickly made his way to several of the monitors. He attached himself to them as his fear became a reality. Qwark who had followed Clank sat next to him until Clank unplugged himself from the controls. Pete and some of the pirates didn't really know what to think but it didn't really matter, they were just happy there metal arsenals were saved. "Clank is everything alright?" Qwark wanted to know why Clank seemed so away until the small bot answered. "Ardolis still hasn't exploded yet and it could blow up at any time!" Although most of the robots didn't really pay attention to Clank, except when they heard the word 'hasn't exploded' and 'could blow up'. "Uuuh and hypothetical speaking, what if for some crazy coincidence a ship is nearby when it does go boom?" Qwark asked a little nervous. "Then that ship will be destroyed in an instance." At this Qwark fainted. It was too much for the poor 'hero' to handle, not only did he risk his life several times today but this was all too much for the chap to handle as he fell down onto the cold metal floor below him. Clank sighed at this. "Pete can you get us out of here?!"

Meanwhile not far from the bridge, Hobbes kept staring at Ratchet, his face so peaceful as the Lombax snore. It was not that hard of a snoring but still it had something cute in it in a way. Not able to suppress a giggle anymore, Talwyn wondered what was so funny. "Ooh nothing." She said to the Marcadian, who only cocked an eyebrow cause of this. "It is just that the galaxy's best hero can be so…so…" "So innocent and cute?" Talwyn added making Hobbes blush a bit cause of what Talwyn had said. "Yea… That he can be so gentle, you wouldn't expect him to be a threat to even the smallest fly." Both girls began to laugh even harder, Ratchet was everything but peaceful if he had a gun in his hands. The Lombax would fire at anything he could! "*YAWN*… hey can you two keep it down a little?" Hobbes and Talwyn looked surprised at that, that was ratchet's voice! He had woken up. "Ratchet you are awake!!" Hobbes said joyfully throwing herself at the male Lombax. "Gaaah!" Ratchet yelled out as Hobbes hugged him tightly around the ribs. "That hurts!!" he said, making Hobbes aware he still had some bruises on his body. Ratchet sighed a bit, "Uugh… Seems like a guy can't sleep long here can he?" he said before sticking his tongue out. Both girls just looked at each other and then back towards Ratchet.

"I could try to send the combustion fluid throughout the main system conducts in order to create an increased heat pressure to be evaporated within the secondary outlets of the ships." Pete said to Clank as the computer of the ship gave the signal that they could perform a hyperspace jump. "This was weird." Clank said to himself, but in any case the ship would be out of harms way. Not to mention they would be safe as well. "Alright lads prepare for a hyper space jump!" Pete yelled at the crew on the bridge. The few that were doing there job immediately began to work at trying to get the ship's massive engines to work.

Clank looked worried as he watched out of the window of the ship towards the planet of Ardolis. What was once a view to behold of green and blue, covered with white clouds above them, was now a darkish red with spots of brown and black on it. Clank always found organic planets a sight to behold; it was so tranquil for him to see it. Unlike the city's which were mostly of metal and here and there some grasslands or other flora. But this time he was saddened by what he saw out of the ship.

"Prepare for a hyper jump" the computer voice said as the engines began to roar. The entire ship began to tremble as the once great planet of Ardolis, mighty and proud began to form a dot. As the window in hyperspace opened and swallowed up the entire ship. Clank looked towards Pete pondering just one tiny detail. "Where are we going?!" "Aye mate, we be going to safer place now ya'll see!" Rusty Pete said with a very big smile on his face. Clank only laid his finger on his lips pondering what this 'place' could be. Knowing the pirates it was probably either some grogged up place, or some other form of illegal practise the pirates loved to do. Clank walked towards the infirmary, seeing that Qwark had almost fallen asleep along with Cronk and Zephyr. A small giggle came to Clank as he found it amusing how they could actually fall asleep now. But then again they had done a good workout not so long ago. The robot began to ponder that it might be best if they left the pirate ship sooner then later. Not because of fear that the pirate ship would not leave soon enough but rather for the fact that well, one could not completely trust the pirates!

"What?" Ratchet said cocking an eyebrow. Hobbes and Talwyn were amused by this. "So this the thanks I get for saving your tail?!" Hobbes said a tad joking. Ratchet looked with wide open eyes. He did not remember a thing after the fight! He looked around his surrounding noticing the many pirate symbols and tools in the room. As well as seeing outer space. "I'm in an infirmary ain't I?" A chuckle once more came from the girls, as Hobbes just hugged Ratchet softly this time. "The important thing is we all survived! That is what matters." She made Ratchet blush a little, by the close contact that is. As he looked into her eyes he said softly maybe I should give you a present for saving me? Winking an eye, this time making Hobbes blush.

All of them turned there heads towards the door as they saw Clank standing there, hearing him giggle a bit. "Meh heh heh… Seems like I was disturbing something?" Clank said "Ooh your in time for the good part." Talwyn said teasingly towards Hobbes, making her blush even harder. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Hobbes said abruptly. "Suure!" Talwyn and Clank just looked ate ach other and sighed. "The reason I am here." Clank said as he noticed Ratchet was up "Aah Ratchet you are up! Good. The pirates want to do a hyper jump, I suggest we leave before they do so." "Wait you want to get of this ship with Ardolis so close by?!" Talwyn said a little scared. "I have calculated we have still a few minutes before that happens." "Clank is right… We should better leave that's the more sensible thing to do!" Ratchet said as he walked over to Clank reaching for his ribs. Hobbes quickly came to his side as he let Ratchet rest on her shoulder. "If we stay here God knows where we might end up! Aphelion can carry at least 3 of us. And Talwyn isn't your ship along with Qwark somewhere by now?" Ratchet said knowing Talwyn that her ship would never get to far from her.

It hit Talwyn like a brick! There ships! "Cronk..Zephyr!" she yelled as the two battle bots jumped up high from there sleep mode. Both of them quickly running into the infirmary. However for Qwark it did not end so happily as not after a second or so that the both battle bots had gotten up, did they hear a heard sound hitting the floor. Followed by some groaning and other sounds. "Eeh! Can't a super hero take a nap here?! I am so going to complain to the manager about the poor quality here!" Qwark rambled out as he searched for the 'manager'. "You called or us miss Talwyn?" Cronk said a bit nervous feeling ashamed he had fallen asleep. Well same for Zephyr that is. "Yes, see if you can catch our ships! We need them. "Why miss Talwyn, we already arranged that to happen! We even contacted Aphelion using our ship they are currently parked in the hangar." Talwyn was happy to hear that. "That's great news! Seems like Clank is right guys we are going home." "Yea I think we could best use some sleep." Ratchet said, as he almost fell over from the pain in his side. Hobbes looked at the other Lombax with compassion. "Here let me get you to Aphelion" she said to him, as they both walked out of the infirmary. "Miss Talwyn, we will bring you to your ship. " "No need to guys I can walk on my own." Talwyn said, as Cronk gave Zephyr a smirk. "She is a big girl you know." Cronk said, "Wha…what?! I only wanted to be nice, I know she is. You are just jealous that I asked it!" "What me? Never! You must have loose bolts up there." Cronk retaliated. "They aren't loose. They are just not completely screwed in." Zephyr said a little embarrassed. As both battle bots kept complaining to one another Talwyn stook her head inside the infirmary "Guys are you two coming already?!" she said a tad aggravated towards her guardians. "yes miss Talwyn!" both of them yelled as they quickly adjusted there manners.

As the group made there way towards one of the hangars, they all heard that the ship would soon leave for another spot in the Polaris galaxy. However if it was up to Hobbes and Clank they would not see that party go up. "I signalled Aphelion and the other ships, they are ready for departure when we arrive." "That's great buddy! What would we do without you?" Ratchet asked. "Meh heh heh heh heh… miss Talwyn was correct, I am the smart one." At this Talwyn only shook her head as she sighed softly "Guys." Hobbes didn't fully understand what they meant by that but it did not really matter to her. "There it is!" she yelled as they saw the ships.

As fast as they all could, they tried to enter there ships. Talwyn was being cared for by Cronk, whilst Zephyr took care of the ship firing up the engines. Aphelion, who herself was sentient, was doing this by herself as Hobbes tended to ratchet placing him not behind the wheel but next to her. As she herself took place at Ratchet's side. "Uuh what do you think you are doing?" ratchet asked, "Going to fly us out of here. You are in no shape to fly mister… And unless you want another broken rib from flying this ship I would suggest to just lay still." She said in a very strict tone. "I must say I like this other Lombax…" Aphelion said, making Ratchet growl a little. As both ships had there engines fully running Clank made a somewhat disturbing but correct remark. "Oh my, the hangar doors are still closed! We can't fly out now." What worried Clank more was that the countdown had begun as Rusty Pete sounded over the intercom.

"Alright ye lads! We are going into (hic) hyperspace. Fasten your seatbelts and grog!" Talwyn was a little nervous, not for the countdown but rather that he sounded a little grogged up. " Let's begin! 10…9….8…" Pete said. But Hobbes, having been fed up enough with this wanted to go home. Aphelion let's go!" "But there is no door to fly trough." She said not wanting to fly against a ship. "Then we…MAKE… one!" Hobbes almost roared her fangs very visible to Clank, who found a tad scary but motivating at the same time. Two large rockets were fired from Aphelion's wings as they flew towards the hangar doors blowing them away, all the while as Pete continued his countdown. "8…(hic)….6….euh 7?...5…4…" All three vessels made there way quickly out of the hangar, engines bursting at maximum speed as they left the pirate ship behind them. Just before a bluefish colour appeared at the horizon marking the opening of a hyperspace window. Mere seconds afterwards the ship vanished as if it was never there.

"Talwyn, meet me at this location!" Hobbes said as she now started Aphelion her engine. She received a roger that from both Talwyn and Cronk. "Might I ask what our location is?" Aphelion asked. Hobbes just gentle said "Home." As both ships vanished the same way the pirate vessel did mere moments ago.

As Aphelion was going trough hyperspace, she looked over at ratchet. He just lay there, his arm on his chest still a bit sore from the fight. But Clank had given his friend some nanotech to heal his wounds. The male Lombax noticed that Hobbes was staring at him, and a small grin came onto his face. "You know Hobbes… I still need to reward you for saving me." How ratchet said it made Hobbes blush, she knew what he wanted to do now. And by god she didn't mind Clank being with them to watch this. "Ooh what did you have in mind?" she said almost giggling. "This…" Ratchet said as he kissed Hobbes on the lips passionately. He sure had gotten better then before Hobbes thought to herself.

They both stayed there for a while, as Aphelion still embraced in the beautiful colours of hyperspace made her way… Her way towards home.

Meanwhile far awhile from Ardolis, a pair of robots sat in a large chamber. Nefarious was inspecting it from top to bottom. The room itself was lit with torches and had strange markings everywhere one looked. "Lawrence, what is this place?!" "I have no idea, sir. However I believe this to be some kind of chamber." Nefarious turned around quickly as he yelled that he already figured that out. "Well, sir you are indeed smart enough to figure that out." Lawrence commented rather rude towards Nefarious. Both of them stopped however when they heard a loud growl coming from a darker section nearby. A hallway of some sorts it seemed. "Lawrence, are you sure we are alone here?" "100% positive I scanned the area before you arrived, sir." "Then what is that noise?" pointing towards the dark hallway. Lawrence said he did not know… But before Nefarious could comment a large beastlike creature with horn emerged from the darkness, leaping on it's two feat towards the small robots before him, fangs bared as he charged at nefarious and Lawrence. Nefarious screamed as he jumped to the roof holding onto a small root of a plant that had started to twirl its way into the chamber. "Lawrence!!! HEEEELP!!! A big squishy!!!!" Nefarious yelled as the beast jumped to try and grab Nefarious. "Ooh my, sir, it seems that this beast is allergic for radio signals." Lawrence said as he scanned for the data of the beast. "More precise the ones you are transmitting." Shocked to hear this Nefarious promptly asked "What radio signals?!" "The ones you have, sir." Nefarious grabbed stronger at the root as the beast almost grabbed his rear parts. "But don't worry, he should… ware down… in a few hours or so." Lawrence said amused at the spectacle. "Hours?! LAAAAAAAAWWW…." "Ooh Janice, that tribe of gypsy ninja's was you?!" "Yes lance, I was in it. Same as Englebert!" Lawrence sat down, as he watched the spectacle of Nefarious being out cold whilst the Snaggle Beast tried it's best to get rid of the annoying signal. "Well I can't reach you sir, so then again it might be a tad longer then a few hours now. However the entertainment is much better then last time." Lawrence said, chuckling a little as he grabbed his guitar.


End file.
